Porcelain Polly
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: Polly was more than a porcelain doll. She was brave, and loyal. And would spend her days proving that over and over again if she had to. Until it was carved into the minds of her closest friends, and her greatest enemies. But get treated like you're fragile all of your life, and that's what you'll become; a porcelain doll, teetering on the edge of the shelf. [George x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. The first chapter is about how Polly and the twins bonded in school and then it skips to Philosophers Stone. Enjoy.**

Polly stood in the loud sea of first years. The air was thick with anxiety but also pure excitement. Polly's breaths were ragged and very uneven. She couldn't stop the quake in her shoulders or the twitch above her eyebrow. Polly wasn't in control of her own body at the moment. Fear consumed her. Her thoughts were negative; they were slowly wearing every ounce of confidence down to the nub. In a few moments, the doors to the great hall would be open and Polly would be sorted into her house.

"Easy with the breaths there, or there will be no air left for the rest of us," a voice chuckled into Polly's ear, making her jump. Polly turned and saw two identical red headed boys.

"I-I-I, uhm," Polly stuttered. She froze up when she heard the creak of the doors opening. The boys lost interest in teasing her almost immediately.

Polly was one of the few students not trying to strain her neck to see over everyone else. She didn't want to see. Just thinking of all the people looking at her made her weak in the knees. When the crowd started shuffling into the hall, Polly began to get pushed and shoved. She tried her hardest to stay in step with the people around her but it only resulted in her stumbling around even more. Finally, they were at the front of the hall for everyone to see. Polly felt a little uneasy, but better knowing that she was in the middle of the crowd and not on the outside. She was tucked away from sight.

A few students were called and placed into their houses. The crowd around Polly was thinning and her pulse increased with every name that was called. It was getting closer to her turn alphabetically. Polly knew that she had to do this to stay at Hogwarts, which she definitely wanted. Just once... she would only have to do this once. It was a moment she would cherish forever. Polly just had to think long term.

You'll be okay, she thought, taking a few short breaths.

"This will help with your nerves. It's a sweet. Trust me," the same red headed boy as before said. Or maybe it was the other one talking this time.

"I don't think I should," Polly whispered to him.

"Nonsense. You're nervous and this will help," the boy said. He held the sweet out towards her.

Polly took the sweet and ate it. It tasted like the sweetest honey she'd ever had. The boys kept snickering but she brushed it aside.

"Polly Samuel!" The witch who was calling out names had introduced herself as Mrs. McGonagall earlier.

Polly shuffled her way through the crowd with elbows up to get to the sorting hat. She climbed the steps quickly and sat on the stool allowing whoever was behind her to place the hat on her head.

"Hm, a rather quiet one, eh? Your mind isn't very complex now is it? Easy to read, easy to sort. Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and one of the long tables began to clap and cheer. She smiled happily.

Polly almost ran off with the hat still on but the professor grabbed it in time. She went to the table she was assigned to and took a seat next to a blond haired boy. She didn't dare ask his name. With his attention still on the front he patted her on the back. He turned to smile at her, his face changing from happiness to confusion.

"What's wrong with your nose?" the boy asked, poking it with a boney finger. "It's turning purple."

"What?" Polly asked, grabbing her goblet. She looked into the reflection and saw that her nose had in fact turned purple. "How?"

"Fred Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called. One of the red haired boys from before walked over to the hat. He saw Polly and smirked. He did this to her. And he was _happy_ about it.

Polly put her head face down on the table and didn't look up for the rest of the feast. She was so embarrassed that she wouldn't look up, probably embarrassing herself further. She hadn't realized that the purple had worn away just minutes after it appeared. Her head stayed down until both the speech's and the feast had ended. Polly was hungry.

Then first years were directed to follow their prefects to their dormitories. Polly looked up and caught a glance of her nose in the goblet. It wasn't purple. She let of a sigh of relief and followed everyone up to her dormitory. People were looking at her and whispering. Her demeanour quickly changed from relieved to anxious.

The trip to her room may as well have been a trek to China. That's how long it took. When she was in her own room, she smiled at the sight of her house clothing. Her house coloured clothes were positioned neatly on each bed. Polly watched a few others girls wander in, then saw her trunk sitting at the edge of one of the beds. Polly walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers along the comforter feeling the soft fabric. It was perfect.

"I saw you at the feast," one of the two other girls said to Polly. "Why was your head down the entire time? Are you, like, a freak?"

"Someone gave me a sweet that made my nose turn purple," Polly whispered. The girl gave her a weird look.

"So?"

"Oh, leave her alone," another girl said. "It was probably very embarrassing. It's our first day." Polly felt happy to have someone stick up for her.

"Keeping her head down made her seem weird," the meaner girl said.

"What you're saying is making you seem mean," the nice one said.

"Doesn't really matter. I'm gonna go meet some people in the common room. Wanna join, weird kid?" The girl laughed as she left the room.

"Don't mind her for a second. I would've done the same," the girl who had stood up for Polly said. "I'm Laura."

"Polly."

"Pretty name," Laura said. "Do you want to go to the common room and chat with the others?"

"I think I'm gonna stay in for the night, actually." Polly looked at her hand as it brushed over the deep yellow fabric. She took note of her nails, chewed down to the nub.

"C'mon, just for a moment."

Polly didn't have much of a choice, as Laura grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bed. Polly didn't put up a fight. She instead focused on her footing so she wouldn't fall down the stairs.

Polly was pulled into the bustle of the common room. Laura left her side after a few comforting words to go meet some of her fellow Hufflepuffs. Polly, however, stayed put near the staircase to her dorm. It was her quick getaway plan. Polly observed some of the people in the common room. The first girl she saw was the mean girl from earlier. She was laughing with a couple of older girls. When she saw Polly looking at her she laughed and pointed. Polly looked away quickly. Polly saw a group of boys excitedly chatting; they were clearly friends recently reunited.

Polly saw a couple of people just like her, standing off to the side with no idea about how to approach strangers. Polly thought for a moment about maybe going to talk to one. But instead, she turned around and went right back to her room.

The next few weeks were some of the best of Polly's life. She loved learning, but she loved learning about these subjects even more. She didn't have this growing up. She went to muggle school for a few years before her powers were even discovered. Polly would guarantee to anyone at Hogwarts that this was the more favourable school. The people, the teacher, and the lessons were all more interesting.

When Polly was nine years old weird things began to happen around her. Small, inexplicable things. Like things moving without anyone touching them, or things disappearing. Polly felt like a freak. She knew she was the one doing these things but her parents were clueless. They didn't know their little girl was suffering so much.

A few years later the most amazing thing happened. She got her Hogwarts letter. Her parents were so proud. Their only little dove was a witch! They took her to Diagon Alley and got her everything she would need and much, much more. In other words, they spoiled her. They were told by a representative of the Ministry of Magic that they weren't to tell a soul. So, even though they wanted to brag to their friends and larger family, they were forced to lie, saying she was at a private school in America. Polly missed her family very much, but she was happy here.

Currently, she was learning about the charm Wingardium Leviosa, or how to make things levitate with magic. Polly was doing just fine, making the little feather flutter around the room. Tanya, the mean girl from Polly's dorm room, let out a huff. She was unable to make hers move even the slightest. A few others were able to get the pronunciation and movement right but Polly was the quickest and most effective earning her house five points. This made Polly grin.

A girl named Angelina Johnson got the Gryffindors five points as well. Maybe now people would stop teasing Polly behind her back - although she believed that Tanya would see to it that didn't happen under any circumstance. For some reason, Tanya hated Polly. Polly and Tanya had many things in common appearance wise. They had similar length brown hair, and their eyes were so close in colour only a keen eye could see that Polly's green eyes were a tad more bright that Tanya's. They were even the same skin tone. Although the general look was different. While Polly had a small innocent face with big eyes Tanya had a really pronounced look. Her cheekbones could being mistaken for surgically enhanced. Polly knew Tanya was going to be gorgeous when she was a little older.

Polly's best friend Laura was the dramatic opposite of both Tanya and Polly. She had the most beautiful, chocolatey-brown skin that was soft without effort. She had shiny black hair that fell to her shoulders and eyes that were green, but had undertones of brown, making them more hazel than anything. Laura was very pretty, and very nice to top it off.

Laura was Polly's only friend, but Laura had lots of friends other than Polly. This didn't make Polly unhappy in any way. She was happy that Laura was so popular. It was only unfortunate that Polly didn't have anyone else to hang out with while Laura was busy and Polly had nothing to do.

Polly had finished all her homework one Tuesday afternoon and Laura was with some of her friends from Ravenclaw. Polly was walking aimlessly around the castle trying to get herself familiar with places of the castle that she didn't go regularly.

While checking out some of the paintings she heard a chorus of cackles from a little ways down the hallway. Two familiar red headed boys were walking towards Polly. Well, they were headed past her. She was mad at them. She was mad at them more than she had ever been mad at anybody. They're the main reason Tanya treated Polly so badly. They embarrassed her in front of Jacob, the blond boy from the feast, and he told all of his friends about the blue nosed freak. When they noticed her, she narrowed her eyes to a glare.

"Why're you glaring at us?" one of them asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, George, she's the one I gave the sweet to," the other answered. "She must be right bitter about it still."

"Leave me alone," Polly said, beginning to walk off. The caught up and walked on either side of her.

"C'mon now buttercup, it was just for a laugh," the one on the left said.

"I don't think she found it funny, Fred," the one on the right said.

"Is that really what you think, George?" Fred asked.

"It is," George said.

"Well then maybe we should apologize," Fred said.

"If it'll stop the soul crushing glare, we better," George said.

At the exact time time they both said, "I'm sorry we took the joke too far."

"We didn't think it would upset you that badly," Fred said.

"We hadn't realized how shy you were," George said.

"I just wish it hadn't have happened. My school experience may have been brighter without it." Polly shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, looping his arm with hers. George did the same.

"This girl Tanya calls me weird kid now," Polly explained.

"You know what you need?" Fred asked.

"Revenge," George answered.

"We'll help you with that."

"Don't you worry about a thing."

With that, the boys took off running down the hallway. Polly was left kind of stunned. She didn't know what was going to happen but, she had never been so curious. Polly continued on her little exploration before she decided it best to go back to her dorm.

Four days passed before anything happened. In all honesty Polly forgot that the twins had planned anything at all. It was Friday, and Polly was sitting in charms class focusing on her work. Halfway through the class the door creaked open loudly. Tanya, who had been excused earlier to use the washroom, walked in with her head down. She looked up to see the whole class staring at her. Polly caught sight of Tanya's face. The same colour Polly had turned on her first day of Hogwarts.

The class erupted into a fit of giggles. Tanya looked confused. Polly even let out an airy laugh. Looking into the window on the door, Tanya saw the colour of her face. She squealed loudly and rushed out of the room. Had Tanya not bullied Polly for the last few weeks, she may have felt bad for her. But Tanya was only getting a little taste of her own medicine.

Polly wasn't a vengeful person by any means, but she felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Carry on (my wayward son).**

Two years had passed since Polly became friends with the Weasley twins. Polly could always be found with the boys if she wasn't studying or working on homework. The twins had become her home away from home. They were the perfect combination; she forced them to do a little homework, and they forced her to have a little fun. The balance of attitudes was sheer perfection. They were a force to be reckoned with. Having friends like the twins made life at Hogwarts fun and exciting. They made her life better, especially when she was being teased.

Tanya, Polly's unofficial nemesis, had been the butt of many jokes during the first year of Hogwarts. Second year Tanya had clearly gotten the clue because Tanya had left Polly alone entirely. Laura, Polly's other best friend, didn't really like the twins. She thought they were too childish. Polly thought they were perfect, and wouldn't change them one bit. The twins had been given a position on the Quidditch teams and quickly became popular. But their loyalty lay with their best friends, Polly included.

Polly was currently sitting on the train, alone in a compartment and waiting for the twins, who had promised to meet her there. She was mindlessly drumming her fingers along the window pane. It was a beautiful day. The window was open, sun shining and breeze blowing. Last year, it had been raining, unfortunately, which meant the window had stayed closed. She gazed out the window, but she wasn't really seeing anything. The door slammed open, startling Polly. She jumped in her seat. Fred and George stood at the door, laughing.

"Oi Polly, you wouldn't believe who we just met," George said, sliding onto the booth seat beside Polly.

"You have to guess," Fred said, sitting across from his brother.

"Just tell me," Polly said, laughing.

"Harry Potter!" they said in perfect unison.

Polly looked at them for a moment trying to decided whether or not they were lying. During their first year at Hogwarts, Fred and George had to tell Polly about Harry Potter in the first place. Having grown up in the Muggle world, Polly didn't know all the stories and fairy tales. The twins took it upon themselves to educate her. They started with the Boy who Lived. Polly didn't even believe them at first, but Laura proved them right. They then told her of all the other stories, such as the Tales of the Beetle and the Bard.

"Liars," Polly accused, crossing her arms.

"Think about it," Fred started.

"Best present day school of witchcraft and wizardry," George continued.

"His parents went here," Fred said. "It all makes sense Polly."

"Yeah, I guess it really does all make sense, doesn't it?" Polly looked out the window for a second.

The train slowly began to roll out of Kings Cross station. Polly listened quietly to some of the various schemes the twins had conjured up during the summer. They'd collected a bevy of plans and ideas. Her kooky little twins hadn't changed a bit. Brilliant. Polly rested her head against George's shoulder in an attempt to get comfortable. She wanted to sleep so badly that she was even willing to sleep near the twins. This was not something one ought to do regularly, or you'd wake up with the tail of a pig or some kind of mischief planned against you. Polly learned that George was quite a comfortable lad, and she fell asleep within five minutes.

Fred and George left Polly alone as she slept. Polly was one of the people that were typically not pranked. Now, once in a while they teased her, or hid her shoes, but George made certain that Fred never went too far. Polly was delicate, and George saw to it that Polly wouldn't get a single crack in her porcelain personality. They just carried on with their conversation about Quidditch, and how they planned to really work on their skills. Not that they'd ever let Oliver know they were actually going to work hard. They had a reputation to uphold.

Oliver Wood was a close friend to both Fred and George. He was their fellow Gryffindor, their captain, and the Keeper on their team. As much as they loved to tease and taunt him, they really did care about him. They were like that with most of their friends and family. Oliver Wood could most easily be classified as Quidditch crazy, and he wasn't getting any more sane any time soon.

Laura poked her head in while Polly slept only to roll her eyes at the twins, who glared right back at her. They hated her. They hated her because she was a two faced, filthy liar and made Tanya out to be the enemy when it wasn't Tanya, it was her. What they found out – after being confronted by Tanya about all the pranks – was that Laura had been the one spreading the rumours about Polly that made everyone whisper and laugh. Tanya had only laughed at her once - the first day in the common room, for being awkward - and called her 'weird kid'. She only ever called her 'weird kid' while they were alone in their dorm; never in front of others, because while she may have liked teasing Polly, she didn't want the name catching on.

George wanted nothing more than to just tell Polly the truth, but Fred had somehow convinced him it was better if Polly didn't know. Polly had been spending less time with Laura every year and more time with the boys. Soon, Laura would be just a happy memory. Polly didn't need to dislike both the girls she bunked with for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. George was just afraid that Polly would share a secret with Laura, and Laura would share that secret with the school.

Two hours into the long train ride, Polly woke up. She was very disoriented at first, until she saw Fred grinning at her. Only then did she remember where she was exactly.

"How much longer?" Polly asked, groggily rubbing her eyes. She sat up straight in her seat.

"We've still got about five hours to go," George said, rolling his shoulder around. It had fallen asleep nearly forty minutes ago, but Polly must've been tired, so he left her to sleep.

"Sorry," Polly said, cluing in to the fact his arm was most likely asleep.

"Don't worry about it," George said. "I would've moved you if I wanted to."

Now that Polly was awake, the boys told her about meeting Harry Potter in more detail. What they were telling her was that they helped him and introduced themselves politely. What they left out was how badly they wanted to ask about You-Know-Who. If they'd been completely honest they would've been in big trouble- - not only with their mum but with Polly as well. Polly was a firm believer in one's privacy, and while she loved getting to know people, asking about someone's tragic past upon the first meeting would irk her in every sense of the word.

"Have you seen Lee at all, Polly?" Fred asked.

"No, why?"

"He's got a giant tarantula," George said, grinning from ear to ear. "Want to go see it?"

"Absolutely not," Polly answered, shaking her head. "But you go on ahead."

"Alright," Fred said as both he and George stood up. "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

Polly rested her head on the window as soon as the twins were gone. She tried to sleep again but she couldn't against the rapidly vibrating window. Instead, Polly pulled out a short book on Unicorns to bide the time. Magical Creatures has been one of Polly's biggest interests and that field of work was the top contender on her list of careers for the future. Polly had chosen her electives last Spring. She decided on Care for Magical Creatures, and Divination.

"Knock, knock!" a familiar voice said from the doorway. Polly looked up from her book to see Laura standing there, glamorous as always.

"Hey!" Polly said, standing up to give Laura a hug. The squeezed each other tightly.

"How was your summer, girl?" Laura asked, sitting down across from Polly.

"Typical summer. Spent time with my family, and a week or so at the Burrow," Polly explained. "You never answered any of my letters."

"Never got any," Laura said, dismissively.

"Oh," Polly said.

"So how're your pets?" Laura asked.

"Pets? I only have one," Polly said, furrowing her brow.

"I was talking about the Weasley's."

"Don't talk about them like that, Laura. Why can't you guys get along?" Polly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm allowed to not like people," Laura said, shrugging.

"What is she doing here?" the twins asked from the doorway.

"I can't recall any rules about me not being allowed to chat with my good friend, Polly." Laura stayed glued to the seat.

There was a stare down in the little compartment. The twins glared at Laura while she glared right back. Laura was the first to cave. She huffed as she stood up, stocking out of the room.

"Why the heck can't you guys all just be friends?" Polly asked, crossing her arms. A pout was painted over her face. George plopped onto the booth and rested his head on her lap. Fred just sat across from them. Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Some people just don't get along," George said, looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Polly uncrossed her arms, setting one on the seat beside her and the other on George's chest. "So you've said."

"Have you a check list this year, Polly?" Fred asked, dying to change the subject.

"No," Polly said, lying. She absolutely had a checklist. She had one every year, it was filled with goals for this year. Last year she came two boxes away from completing it. But the goals of getting her first kiss and memorizing the names of everyone in her house remain unchecked. Those two were carried over to this years list.

"I reckon she's lying," Fred said.

"I believe you're right," George said, grinning.

"Oh, leave me alone."

The long train ride went by quickly with the twins entertaining Polly in many ways. First they told her a few of the many, many jokes they played on their younger brother, Ronald Weasley. Second, they got a few sweets to share between them all. Then, Fred went off to find Lee again while George and Polly stayed in the compartment and just talked. Polly told George all about her deepest fears and greatest ambitions. In return, he told her a few things that only Fred knew.

But like all good things it came to an end. They rolled into Hogwarts late at night. After waiting for the first years to get off the train, they got off themselves. They met up with Fred and Lee at the castle. After a quick hello to Lee, Polly had to go to her own table, even though she would've much rather stayed with the twins. While both twins felt the same way, one of them felt a little more strongly about it. In fact, that was one of Fred's reoccurring jokes - 'George and Polly sitting in a tree...'

The banquet went on as they all did. The first years were sorted into their houses. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Wayne Hopkins were just a few of the new Hufflepuffs. Polly was sitting beside Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was a very smiley boy. When the houses were settled and all the students sorted, Dumbledore gave a bit of a speech before beginning the feast to commence the term.

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. And you are?" Justin asked Polly, who smiled.

"Polly Samuel," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Justin said, filling up his plate with food.

"Likewise."

"Is it as good as they say it is here?" Justin asked.

"Yes, it really is. Way better than Monmouth, I'm sure," Polly said.

"Was your name down for Monmouth?" Justin asked. Polly nodded as her mouth was full of food. "I was down for Eton."

"Muggle born?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

They talked for a little while longer until Laura came up to the table and pulled Polly away. Laura scorned her for talking to Justin but not her. After Laura was done lecturing her, she stormed back to her seat, leaving Polly confused. Laura being slightly bipolar was something one had to deal with if they wanted to be close friends with her.

Polly returned to her seat and finished eating just as the first years were about to be escorted to their common rooms for the first time. When they were gone, Polly began to leave herself, talking a leisurely little stroll up to her common room. She passed by all the paintings she had missed over the summer.

When she finally made it to her room Laura and Tanya were already there, and to no one's surprise, they were bickering.

"Whatever," Laura said, storming out of the dorm, presumably to go to the common room.

"I don't understand how you can be friends with her," Tanya said, throwing herself onto the bed dramatically.

"She's super nice," Polly said.

"Ha, what? You're talking about the reason you were called 'weird kid' for so long," Tanya said, closing her eyes. "God, do I ever regret teasing you. Those twins set me straight so fast."

"What did you say?" Polly asked, not sure if she heard what Tanya said about Laura right.

"About the twins?"

"About Laura."

"She's the reason you were called 'weird kid'..."

"No, you were." Polly crossed her arms and watched as Tanya's brow furrowed.

"I only ever called you that when it was just us in the room," Tanya said, sitting up. "I never actually said anything to anyone about you. I liked teasing you, but I never actually disliked you. You know that, right?"

"Impossible," Polly said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She uncrossed her arms and gripped the blankets in her fists.

"Did you not know? I would have assumed the twins told you," Tanya said, walking over to sit beside Polly. "Look, I'm really sorry that I teased you, okay? I want to try and be friends."

"I believe you."

"Okay, good." Tanya drummed her fingers on the bed. "Did the twins really not tell you? I thought you guys were thicker than thieves."

"How do you know they know?"

"I told them. I wanted to know why they kept pranking me so much and they said it was because of the teasing, which I stopped. But it kept going and I had stopped. That's when I figured out it was Laura. I told the twins that, and they left me alone."

"I'm too angry to talk anymore, I'm sorry." Polly looked homicidal, which was not something Polly did often. Quite frankly, it scared Tanya.

"Okay, good night."

Polly was mad. At Laura, but that was clear as the nose on anyone's face. But also at twins. How dare they not tell Polly? How dare they? Polly had shared secrets with Laura. God knows how many other students knew of them now. Was nothing sacred? Polly felt like she couldn't trust anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

Polly took a whole weekend to meditate. She took some personal time to contemplate everything she had learned from Tanya. Polly wouldn't have guessed that the twins would lie to her in a million years. But now she didn't know what was right. Sunday night she finally ventured out of her room, having no more food left in her room to eat. She had to get some dinner.

Polly walked down the hallway quietly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. What did they know about her? Had Laura told her secrets to everyone? What did Laura think she was? A joke? Polly was still angry, and she had every right to be. She felt betrayed. Even though it was a small problem in the grand scheme of life, it still hurt her. She trusted people who were lying to her. Well, Laura lied, but the twins withheld important information.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she was almost instantly tackled by the twins. They asked her a million questions about where she'd been all weekend.

"You were supposed to meet us in the library yesterday," George said.

"We waited but you never showed up," Fred said, crossing his arms. Fred looked upset, but George looked more worried than anything.

"Are you okay, Polly?" George asked, moving his hand up to touch her shoulder. She smacked it away from her, stunning George. Even Fred was surprised; Polly never seemed so angry. "Polly, what's happened?"

"Go away," Polly sneered, moving away from them to walk to her own table.

Justin sat beside her, smiling away. They sat together at dinner sometimes and slowly became friends. Justin was a nice kid, and the fact that they were both muggleborn was nice. He was still getting the hang of things in his first year. Polly helped him out when she could. Justin was happy to have someone who never teased him about the fact that he didn't understand everything right away. His friends did sometimes; never to intentionally hurt him, but just to goof around. But it hurt, and Polly understood that.

"Are you alright, Polly?" Justin asked, getting some food onto his plate. "You seem a little angry."

Polly looked over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table. George was staring right at her, and he looked sad. He didn't look away as their eyes met, but Polly did. George sighed, his shoulders slumping. Other than the prank never had any kind of problem with Polly before.

"Bad day is all," Polly said, trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, no. I'm alright," Polly said, faking a smile. "What's going on with you? Anything interesting?"

Justin quickly started gabbing about Harry Potter, and how he'd somehow managed to make it onto the Quidditch team as the Seeker, which was big news. No first year had ever made it onto the team while Polly's been here, and she'd never heard anything about it when she'd been stuck talking about Quidditch a million and one times with the twins or when Oliver would wander over, meaning there was no chance to change the topic.

"Polly," someone said behind her. She looked over to Oliver standing there. Speak of the devil. "Could I have a word?"

"Uh, sure." Polly had never really spoken to Oliver without at least one of twins around. Even then she barely ever added anything to the conversation. "Talk to you later, Justin."

"Bye," Justin said, returning to his food.

Polly left the table, following behind Oliver as he led her into the hallway. Oliver cleared his throat before he began to talk. He said, "Listen, I think you're a great girl. But I'm just too busy for any kind of relationship, okay? I'm sorry." Oliver looked at her, only to be met with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Polly asked.

"The letter you gave me," Oliver said, handing it a folded piece of paper to her. Polly opened it and scanned it's contents briefly. It was explaining her love for him, and how much she wanted to be with him.

"I never wrote this!" Polly shouted, gripping onto the letter tightly. It crinkled in her fist.

"Look, I didn't and won't tell anyone. You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's sweet, I'm just too busy with Quidditch." Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine because I didn't write this!" Polly shouted, Oliver shushed her and looked around.

"Alright, alright, you didn't write it." Oliver winked at her, as if they were now sharing a secret. The only secret was that this guy wasn't listening to anything Polly said.

Polly looked at the note, knowing for sure that Laura was the one to write it. It had the big loopy 'L' she always used. Tears of frustration fell from her eyes. Polly sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. She was tucked away in a corner, completely aggravated at everything that just kept piling up on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as someone sat down next to her, she knew it was George, she could tell by his smell. He always seemed to smell like the wind on a mid autumn day.

George didn't say anything, but he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. Polly leaned her head on his shoulder. George soothed her by rubbing her arm, and whispering sweet things to her. Once she stopped crying he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Laura. I wanted to, but Fred was afraid that you'd have a harder time in school if you were rooming with two people you didn't get along with. I'm so sorry."

"I don't think I've ever heard you sincerely apologize to anyone," Polly joked, smiling. George chuckled, wiping away the tear tracks off her cheeks. He kissed her head, resting his cheek on the top of her hair.

"Don't get used to it," he joked, smiling.

"Look," Polly said, shimmying over a little so she could sit up straight. George shifted too, keeping his arm around her shoulders. He looked at the letter she was holding. George read it, squinting at the words.

"Are you going to, uh, give this to him?" George asked, looking at Polly's face.

Polly ripped it in half. "Obviously not, you muppet. I didn't write this."

"It didn't sound like you," George said.

He let Polly rant about Laura until her little heart couldn't take another insult. She deflated after a few minutes. Polly sighed, getting comfortable against George again. George knew he was forgiven, he and Polly could never stay mad at each other. Even if he had no evidence to support that, he knew it. George had to take a moment to think about his feelings. When he read the letter to Oliver he had been kind of jealous. He tried to determine whether or not he was jealous of Oliver getting a love note, or Oliver getting a love note from Polly.

Polly looked up at George's face. He was zoned out, just thinking about everything. Polly looked around the empty hallway and saw Fred walking towards them.

"Still angry at us?" Fred asked, eyeing the two of them sitting so close.

"No," Polly said, "I'm over it."

"Over what?"

"I found out about Laura," Polly said, nudging George with her elbow to catch his attention. He snapped back into the conversation.

"So why were you mad at us?" Fred asked, sitting in front of Polly.

"Because we didn't warn her," George answered, looking at his shoes. He still felt kind of bad about it. "But all is well now."

"Mhm," Polly mumbled, hiding her face in George's neck. She felt George shiver but she said nothing about it.

Neither Fred nor George said anything else about the topic, seeing as Polly was still upset about something. George understood, but Fred was still in the dark. He looked at George, asking him with expression what was bothering his dear friend. George whispered to Polly asking if it was okay to show Fred the letter. Polly sighed, thrusting the ripped sheet at Fred. He held it together and read it quickly, trying to stifle a laugh. George glared at him in warning.

"You're upset because Oliver didn't return your 'undying love'?" Fred asked, George kicked him in the knee.

"She didn't write that, idiot."

"Laura wrote it and gave it to him," Polly said, pushing herself tighter against George. She was very embarrassed.

"Oh, oh well that just won't do." Fred stood up. George smirked at him.

George looked to Polly and said, "perhaps you should head to bed for the night."

"I need George's help with some... business," Fred said, holding out his hand for Polly. She used it to pull herself up.

"What're you gunna do?" Polly asked, wiping her cheeks on her sleeve.

"Defend your honour." George stood up, giving Polly a hug. He kissed the top of her head again, having to lean over quite a bit due to the height difference. "Go to bed, Polly. We'll see you in the morning."

With that, Fred and George walked away from Polly, leaving her to her own devices for the night. She began walking away from the spot when Tanya caught up with her, warning her that the whole school knew about the letter. Polly was confused, as Oliver had said he wouldn't tell anyone. He was ignorant, but he wasn't a liar. Polly wanted to crawl into her bed and never return.

Tanya left the dorm after Polly was in bed. Her friend in the year above came to get her with some important gossip. Polly just went to sleep.

Two hours later, she was shaken awake by Tanya, whose grin spread across her cheeks like that of a crazy person. It startled Polly when she saw it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, asking Tanya what was going on. Tanya just started laughing. It took her a moment to collect herself, Polly just watching in amusement.

"You don't understand what has happened in the last two hours," Tanya said. "We were all in the Great Hall when someone asked Oliver about the letter. He was so confused because he didn't tell anyone. The other guy said Laura told them, so Oliver asked who told her and she was so confused! She thought Oliver would tell his friends or something. Then Laura broke and told Oliver everything. So if it makes you feel any better, Oliver knows it wasn't you, and I think he wants to talk to you." Tanya laughed a little more.

"That's good," Polly said, yawning.

"That's not even the best part!" Tanya shouted, smiling. "Oliver set everyone straight. Everyone knows what a horrible person she is!"

"Oh, uhm, good?" Polly said, not sounding sure. She didn't want to ruin Laura's life or anything; she only really wanted an apology.

"But, of course, if someone wrongs you they deal with the terrible two," Tanya said. "The twins slipped her a love potion, no idea how they got it. The person she fell in love with is Justin!" Tanya started laughing harder than ever. "The poor boy ran away in fear!" Tanya continued to cackle.

"How did they sneak it to her?" Polly asked, getting out of bed and putting her robes on quick.

"No idea," Tanya said, moving to her own bed. "Twins were looming around the hallways hoping to see you, though. Better hurry, only thirty minutes until curfew."

Polly rushed out of the dorm, then out of the common room. She was looking down the hallways for her boys but didn't find them, and she only had twenty minutes left. Otherwise, she'd have to wait until morning. It would keep her up all night if she waited. After ten more minutes she found the boys walking towards her. They both waved, smiling at her, as she ran to them and wrapped her arms around them. George grinned, knowing he was definitely back in her good books. Fred noticed the smile.

"Thanks for always looking out for me," Polly said, giving them a squeeze before letting go.

"You're our girl," George said sweetly.

"Our girl?" Fred asking, grinning. George elbowed him. Polly pulled back from the hug and yawned again.

"So how'd you do it?" Polly asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "I can't see her trusting you guys."

"Convinced a first year to give them to her," Fred said.

"Justin?" Polly asked, laughing.

"That's the one," George said. "He's your friend, we used that to our advantage."

"You're the best," Polly said, hugging George again. But this time just George. He hugged her back, enjoying the moment.

"It was my idea!" Fred said, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"I have to get back to my room, don't wanna miss curfew," Polly said, beginning to walk away. "Goodnight, boys!"

"Night!" they shouted back simultaneously.

Polly walked back to the Hufflepuff common room, getting there about five minutes after curfew. The prefect shook his head at her, but said nothing. He only gestured for her to get up to her room. Polly earned lots of house points through homework and class participation, so when she did have her toe slightly over the line it was usually over looked. Not that she ever really had her toe over the line.

When she got to the room she was nearly tackled by Laura, who asked a million questions about Justin. Polly just ignored her, not wanting to get in a fight before bed. She tucked herself in, and went to sleep.

Polly woke up in the morning feeling odd. Not good, not bad, just... odd. She stretched as she sat up. The dorm was empty, both Tanya's and Laura's bed unmade.

After getting dressed, Polly made her way down to breakfast. Having missed dinner last night, she was starving. She took a seat next to Justin and began to eat some scrambled eggs. Justin was going on about Laura not leaving him alone, while Tanya – being only a few seats away – could be heard laughing hysterically. No doubt at what Justin was saying. Laura was about twelve people down from Polly on the opposite side of the table. She was staring at Justin sadly. When Polly pointed it out, Justin groaned loudly and nearly ran out of the Great Hall. Polly started to laugh.

What goes around comes around, Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday afternoon, after all of her classes were done, Polly went to the library to meet with the twins. Fred and George were already there, sitting at a table with books spread around it in the corner. Not a single one was even open. They got quiet as soon as Polly approached them. Polly had learned it was way easier not to ask why.

"Hey, Polly," George said, pulling out the chair next to him for her. Polly set her books on the table as she took the seat. "Did you hear about Harry?"

"What about Harry?" Polly asked, opening up her textbook. Polly got her parchment ready to do her homework.

"He's the new seeker," Fred said.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that. Justin told me," Polly said, not even looking up from her work.

"Uh, you're getting pretty close to him, huh?" George asked, looking at Polly. She still didn't look up.

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Polly said, not understanding that George was feeling jealous.

"I think I see Lee over there. I'm gonna go talk to him," Fred said, leaving the table.

"You don't want to see Lee?" Polly asked George. He wondered if she was trying to get rid of them. She wouldn't do that, right? The truth was that Polly was just trying to do her homework.

"I'm a good guy too, right?" George asked.

"Of course you are; you're my favourite guy." Polly looked up at George and smiled. George smiled back.

Polly returned to doing her homework. George even started doing his, he kept getting distracted by Polly. He loved the way you could see her tongue poke out when she was thinking really hard, and the way she had to keep brushing her hair behind her ear when it fell in front of her eyes. She was so beautiful. If she was more outgoing, George would bet they wouldn't have even become friends. It was a scary thought for George; she was one of his absolute favourite people in the whole world.

"Done," Polly said, startling George. "What're you thinkin' about?"

"Uh..."

"Man! Lee had his tarantula, right? And he used it to scare some Ravenclaw into a date! Brilliant," Fred said, rejoining them at the table. George was thankful for the distraction.

"You alright, George?" Polly asked. George must have looked concerned, which he was.

"Course, why wouldn't he be?" Fred asked.

"Dunno," Polly said.

She gathered up her things, getting ready to leave the library. George asked if she was leaving, and she nodded. He didn't want her to go.

"I'll see you two later. We can do something after dinner, if you want."

"Yeah, I have something we can do," Fred said, smirking.

"Alright, meet you guys in the Great Hall," Polly said, leaving the library.

Fred instantly turned to look at his brother, who looked away. Fred just smiled, waiting for George to make a single move.

"So," Fred stated. "You like her."

"Shove off," George said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Meanwhile, Polly was off to the Hufflepuff basement to stow away her books in her trunk before she went to dinner. Tanya was in their room while she got there, crying. Polly quickly went to her aid, dropping her books on her bed and asking what the matter was. After Tanya stopped teasing, and she had apologized, they actually became friends. Polly could be certain Tanya would never spill any of her secrets or be rude again, because Tanya had barely endured the wrath of the twins the first time. And the twins had only gotten smarter.

"Laura faded out of her lovey dovey stage," Tanya said, "and she's angry."

"What has she done?" Polly asked, sitting next to Tanya on her bed.

"She told Snape that I was the one to do it! Snape took away fifty house points. Everyone hates me," Tanya cried, rubbing her eyes. "I just want to be alone right now, Polly."

"Okay, yeah. Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?" Polly asked, getting up off of Tanya's bed.

Tanya got herself tucked under the covers. After her face was shoved into her pillow she mumbled, "No thanks, not hungry." Due to the pillow, it was hardly audible.

Polly walked back over to her own space and placed her books in the trunk at the end of the bed. Then she left, crawling out the little tunnel into the common room. It was one of her absolute favourite places, and she loved how it smelled. Like plants and home. Polly sat down on one of the many chairs, giving herself a moment to think.

"I know you had something to do with it, snake." Laura's voice was raspy, and sent a shiver shooting up Polly's spine like a rocket. Laura was standing right behind Polly, so close that no one else could have possibly heard what Laura said. "I was humiliated, everyone thinks I'm in love with that little brat, Justin."

"You got what was coming to you," Polly sneered, not turning to look at Laura. Polly hate confrontation, so the confidence in her own voice shocked her. If only the boys could see her now.

"And you'll get what's coming to you," Laura said, beginning to walk towards the dormitories.

"I bet it'll be a medal!" Polly shouted. Laura's head snapped in Polly's direction. She was glaring, but Polly still hadn't turned around to face her.

Polly heard a door slam, and she let out a breath of relief. She had indirectly taken credit for the injustice to Laura - not that it was really an injustice. It was hilarious, and she had deserved it. Polly left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. She was hungry and just wanted a nice meal with small talk. She didn't want to hear Laura's name or anything of the sort.

While she walked she heard an "oh!" followed by someone grabbing her forearm. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Oliver holding her arm. "Polly, glad we ran into each other." Oliver didn't drop her arm, but Polly kind of wanted him to. "I just wanted to apologize for not listening to you before. I should have just listened to you and let you explain that it wasn't you. I've set everyone straight," Oliver said. "No one thinks you're obsessed with me or anything. And if they do, then they're daft."

"Don't even mention it," Polly said, clearly trying to end the conversation. Oliver was ignorant of it.

"Really, I thought of it as a compliment; guess I was a little caught up on myself." Oliver continued to ignore Polly. She could have sneaked away then and he probably wouldn't notice for a half hour. But he was still holding her arm.

"It's not like I dislike you or anything," Polly said. Oliver finally shut up. "I just don't know you."

"Don't worry about describing your feelings to me. Leave it to my imagination," Oliver said. Polly had no idea what Oliver was even talking about at this point. He pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tight while her arms just dangled by her side. Recognizing that he wasn't going to let go until she returned his hug she brought her arms up to rest on his back. Oliver must have been practising, because he smelled like sweat. Finally, he let go, saying his goodbye before walking off down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Fred asked, walking up with George beside him. George had his fists balled up.

"If you can explain it to me I'll pay you," Polly said, shaking her head. "He apologized for not listening to me and then proceeded to not listen to me."

Fred laughed. "He does that sometimes."

"Still on for tonight?" Polly asked. Fred nodded with a grin. "Oh no, what're we doing?"

"Sneaking out," George said, "If you don't want to we don't have to."

"Of course she wants to," Fred said, smacking his brother's arm.

"How would you know?"

"Maybe I know her better."

"Like hell you do."

"Boys, settle down. No bickering," Polly said. "I'll go if you promise we'll make it back by curfew."

"Done," Fred said, nodding. "Let's go eat!"

Together, they all started walking to the Great Hall. It was times like this that Polly wished she could sit with her boys during supper, because they were a blast. Sometimes, while she was chatting with Justin or recently Tanya, the boys' loud voices would carry across the room, and Polly would wish she could be a part of the fun. But she was happy with her house; that wasn't to be misinterpreted. If anything, she wished that she was in the same house as the boys, but she didn't want to be in a different house. Maybe she was just being picky; maybe she just loved the twins. Who knew?

"We'll see you later. Meet us by Gregory the Smarmy." Fred rushed off after talking. George lingered for a moment longer.

"Don't feel like you have to go," George said. "We can just play chess or something."

"George, honestly, it could be fun," Polly said. She put a hand on his arm. "Why are you so worried?"

"I just don't want you to get in trouble," George said, shrugging.

"You get in trouble all the time." Polly laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah," George said, looking at the ground. "But I don't want to get you into trouble."

"That's sweet," Polly said, "but I can handle myself, George. See you later."

Polly smiled before she walked off towards her own table. Polly hadn't realized how hungry she'd gotten, she'd been so distracted. Justin was sitting alone, in a crowd of people, yet still isolated. Polly sat next to him, smiling as she did. He looked at her but didn't return her friendly smile, instead he just sighed. Polly slowly filled up her plate, while in her mind she debated asking Justin what the matter was. She decided she should. "Is anything bothering you, Justin?"

"Yeah," Justin answered, pushing a piece of corn around his empty plate with his fork. "I bumped into Laura in the hallway. You should have heard the things she said. It was awful," he said, shaking his head.

"What did she say?" Polly stopped filling up her plate when she realized something was seriously wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it," Justin said. He stood up, looking at Polly. "Thanks anyway. If I need someone to talk to can I find you later?"

"Course you can," Polly said, smiling sadly at him. He hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall.

Polly ate quietly and quickly. She finished up, and soon after she raced over to the Gryffindor table, specifically to her two favourite twins. She whispered in George's ear that she needed help, and he was at the ready in under a second. Fred laughed and followed behind the two as they walked out of the Great Hall with linked arms.

"I'm going to get into warmer clothes," Polly said to Gorge who nodded. "But I'm going to need your help."

"Getting changed?" George asked, eyes wide as saucers. Fred broke into loud laughter.

"No you dork," Polly said, chuckling. "I'll tell you what I need when we go."

Twenty minutes later, the twins were waiting outside of the statue in clothes that were respectable in this chilly autumn weather. They were waiting for Polly, who had promised to be there by now. George was getting worried. Fred might have made fun of him, but he was getting slightly concerned himself. Polly was true to her word, always, and she was the most punctual girl either of the twins had ever known.

A few minutes later Polly was running towards them, bu she hadn't changed her clothes. She had tears in her eyes, and her cheeks glistened every time she stepped near a torch on the wall. Both of the twins were shocked, but while Fred just stood confused, George ran to their friend. He wrapped his arms around her and she covered her face in her hands. She was crying quietly, sounding fragile and broken. Fred walked over to them, kneeling while George helped sit her down. Both of the boys tried to coax the problem out of her, but she was hysterical.

"I d-don't wanna go any -" she interrupted herself with a hiccup "- where t-tonight."

"That's okay, Polly." Fred said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She cuddled up closer to George, who held her tightly.

"What happened?" George asked, his voice barely a whisper and his breath hitting Polly's neck. She shivered, but calmed down a little bit. She stopped crying, but her breathing was still irregular.

"Laura happened," Polly said. The twins both tensed. "I saw her in the hallway, and I asked if she did anything to Justin since he was so upset at dinner and then..." Polly sniffed. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that, love?" George asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Then she called me a bunch of horrible names."

"How bad were they, to make you cry like this?" Fred asked.

"She called me a disgusting Mudblood."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Oh boy.**

George Weasley was _livid._

He was storming down the hallway in search of the snake named Laura. George was uncertain of what he was going to say when he got to her, but he figured the words would come to him when he needed them to. How could anyone bully sweet little Polly? What had she done? Nothing, that's what. George pushed past his brother Ron, shoving him to the ground. Ron shouted after him but George was on a mission. Ron raced after him, and when he caught up to his older brother he had to keep a fast pace to talk to him.

"What is going on with you? Where's Fred?" Ron asked, nearly tripping over his own feet. He kept himself balanced and continued to follow George.

"Go away," George sneered. Ron was shocked. Many, _many_ times in the past George had teased Ron, and fought with him. But he'd never heard that tone of voice before. It was like George was possessed or something.

"George, seriously." Ron grabbed onto George's arm and pulled him to a halt. "What are you doing? It's almost curfew."

"I'm defending a friend, what's it you?" George asked, pulling his arm away from Ron. He didn't leave though.

"You have friends?" Ron asked, attempting to lighten the mood. George just glared. "Okay, honestly. Is everything alright? You look off your rocker."

"I am," George said, then he whispered, "I'm gunna kill her when I get my hands on her."

"Whoa, maybe you should calm down before you do whatever you're going to do," Ron suggested. George crossed his arms.

"Everything alright here?" Hermione asked, walking up to the brothers with Harry by her side. They had waited for Ron to return but Hermione began to nag Harry, not wanting to be late for curfew.

George threw up his arms, getting annoyed by the amount of people asking him what the matter was. The moment he was stopped it was like he was absolutely deflated, and he went from being insanely angry to just upset in a flash. George sat on a bench a few feet away from the three first years'. George was acting crazy, he knew that. He left Polly to go 'avenge' her but what he didn't know was that all she really wanted was for George to comfort her. But right now she was with Fred, crying and wishing George was there. George pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of anything to justify him turning her skin into sand paper.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, walking up to the frustrated third year.

"Can you go into the Great Hall and see if Tanya is there? Polly could probably use her right now," George said. Hermione nodded, asking where Polly was. George mumbled, "second floor."

"What happened to Polly?" Ron asked, sitting next to his older brother.

"Girls are horrible to each other, that's what happened."

Meanwhile, Polly was sitting with her knees scrunched to her chest while tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Laura was a viscous person, who has no excuse for what she said. This was the pile-driver that would permanently end any future they could have together as friends. Polly was sharing a room with the devil.

"Polly? What do you want me to do?" Fred asked, sitting beside her. He put his head on her shoulder. "I don't know how to help you."

"I'll be alright," Polly said, "Jus' hurts is all."

"It was rotten," Fred said. "I can't believe she could say something like that to you. You deserve better."

"Thanks Fred," Polly said, resting her head on the top of his. "Means a lot."

"Anytime, kid."

"Polly?" a voice shouted. Polly looked over to see Tanya running towards them. Fred stood up, holding his hand out to help Polly up as well. When she stood up Tanya had made it to her.

"What happened? All I was told was that you needed me," Tanya said, "I've got it from here, Fred. You may want to go find your brother."

"Why?"

"I don't know, the girl who came to find me told me that he was acting crazy." Tanya put an arm around Polly.

"Polly, you're sure you're fine?"

"Yeah," Polly said, smiling. "I'm alright. Go get George."

"Do you ever have them wrapped around your finger," Tanya said, laughing. "Anyway, what happened?"

Polly explained everything that happened to her as the two girls walked to their room. Tanya was shocked, and disgusted by everything Laura did. Not only did she say those things to Polly, but Justin as well. Laura was a disgrace to the Hufflepuff name. And Polly had thought they were the best of friends. Awful. Tanya listened to everything Polly said, and made little suggestions here and there. Polly got herself into bed, already dreading having to get up for classes tomorrow. Tanya said goodnight, and got into her own bed. When Laura walked into the room the air became so tense it was almost hard to breathe. Laura got something and then left, but even after she had left the atmosphere around Polly was off. She hated it.

In the morning things weren't the slightest bit better. She woke up later then she normally did, so getting ready was a rush. Also, Tanya and Laura got into a screaming match which made Polly feel awful. The whole situation was just bringing down Polly's spirits. Not to mention she had to pay attention in class but her mind wandered far beyond the classroom. Had she paid attention she would have caught the glare of Laura, who looked ready to murder her. Laura was crazy, which is weird, because Polly had thought she was so nice.

The only joy Polly got during the day was lunch, when she got to spend time with the twins. Even though George was tense and angry, partially the fault belongs to Polly. Or she thought it did anyway. But even with Fred trying to lighten the mood, everything around Polly was tense. She felt responsible. She wasn't, of course, but that's just how she felt. George didn't blame her for even a second, he was mad that anyone could ever say a bad thing about Polly, especially to intentionally hurt her. It made him feel like screaming.

At the end of the day, while Polly was sitting comfortably in her bed reading the assigned chapters of her textbook, Laura came in looking absolutely defeated. Polly almost felt bad, because Laura looked absolutely terrible. She wasn't crying, but she didn't look like she may have cried earlier. Polly didn't dare look up from her book. Suddenly the words on the page seemed so mundane. Polly snuck glances at Laura, who was lying on her own bed staring at the wall. Polly still had three hours before she usually went to sleep, so she figured she may as well go look for the boys. They were always somewhere around, causing trouble. And she wanted to know what happened to Laura, she _knew_ they had something to do with it.

The twins were sitting in the library when Polly found them about a half hour later. George was smiling, his anger seemed to have dissolved in the blink of an eye. Polly sat next to him, and said nothing. The boys looked at her but kept talking about whatever idea struck Fred earlier in the day. Polly was just content sitting with them, enjoying their company.

"Polly," George started, "What's on your mind?" George could see the thoughtful expression on her face. She was wondering how to ask about Laura.

"What did you say?" Polly asked, looking up at George's face. He shrugged, then said, "ow." Polly guessed Fred kicked him from under the table.

"It was amazing," Fred said. "He was ready to prank her, right? All set up and everything. But before she could get to the target George bailed out. And instead of pranking her he just, confronted her. Asked her why she did all the things she did to you and then he threatened her."

"What, why?"

"Because no one messes with us," George said, "Or you."

"What did you say?"

"That if she so much as spoke to you again she'd never go another day without George coming down on her full force," Fred said, laughing at the memory. "It was great."

"Thanks, guys." Polly gave George a brief side hug.

"Anytime," George said. He really meant it too.

"Hey, wanna sneak out like we were suppose to?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Let's do it, sounds like fun." Polly stood up, watching as the boys did the same.

They all walked to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. They snuck out, leading themselves into town to kill some time. They were laughing, and just joking about (which they could have easily done in school but somehow sneaking out made it more fun) when Fred suddenly decided that he needed candy, leaving George and Polly alone, sitting at the base of a random tree, staring towards the ominous Shrieking Shack. Polly suggested they go with him, but both the twins seemed to rather splitting up. Polly just shrugged, adding that to the list of things the boys did that confused her.

"George?" Polly asked, leaning back on her hands. She had to readjust when a twig poked into her skin, hurting her a little. George made a lazy sound resembling "mmm?" but said nothing else. She knew it was his way of answering her. "What made you snap at Laura?"

George looked over at Polly, who was already investigating his features. His ears were red, but Polly couldn't determine whether or not that was because he was embarrassed or the nippy wind had just made them cold. He looked back at the shack, just trying to find the right words. Polly gave him the time, not pressing the matter to irritation. She was just curious as Fred didn't seem as angry. Fred was upset, and defensive of his friend but George was _angry._ George sighed. "I don't know." George didn't look over at Polly, but her eyes stayed glued on him. "I just saw you crying, and when you explained why," George started but paused. "I just got so angry, I mean, I still don't understand how someone could do that to you."

Polly moved over so she was flush against George's side. She looped her arm through his, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being great, George." George rested his head on the top of hers.

"Anytime," George whispered. Polly shifted her head. To George it felt like she was tickling his neck with her nose as it was dragged up to near his ear. Then she kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his cheek, before pulling her lips away. Polly smiled, and George smiled, because he could feel her smile against his cheeks. Her lips were so soft, George loved the feeling. George pulled his arm away Polly's, and wrapped it around her shoulder, bringing her even closer to him. She put her head back on his shoulder, and looked back out towards the shack. "You're pretty great too."

Polly realized a couple of things while sitting on the ground that day. She may have developed a slight crush on her friend, George. She realized that he was the one she trusted more then anyone in the whole school. And she realized that her chances were slim as he may see her as his sister.

But nothing of the sort was brought up until the day after Halloween, after the whole fiasco of the troll in the dungeon. She went to find George first thing in the morning, just wanting to see him. George brought her in for a hug when they met up, he having wanted to see her as well. Fred stood slightly away from the two, talking to Lee Jordan but stealing quick glances at the pair out of the corner of his eyes. Their interactions made his smirk.

"I was petrified all night," Polly said, pulling away from the hug. The troll being in the school had really frightened Polly, and even though the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors went in the same general direction to their common rooms, the crowd was so thick that she didn't get a chance to see George. Polly trailed her arms down his biceps as she pulled back a bit, but left them placed near his elbow. "I heard Ron helped Harry _defeat_ the _troll_. That's pretty cool."

"Ron's not that cool," George said, "but he did good."

"Yeah," Polly said, pulling away from George completely. "I'm surprised you didn't say 'I taught him well' or 'he learned from the best' or something."

"Well I was going to." George chuckled slightly. "But I figured you would just hit my arm and continue to compliment Ickle Ronnie, so I made the executive decision to compliment him myself and move on." Polly smiled, but smacked him on the arm at the same time. "Couldn't avoid the smack." Polly laughed, forgetting all the worries from yesterday at once. George made everything okay.

"I can't believe a troll got in," Polly said, "I thought they were supposed to be dumb."

"Expect the unexpected," George said, tapping the end of her nose lightly. She scrunched it up and shook her head quickly. "You never do that."

"Must be why I was so surprised you weren't a complete dullard," Polly said, laughing.

"Oh you little," George said, reaching down to squeeze her hips, which was the easiest way to tickle her. She was so sensitive to tickling that it made her burst into such loud laughter that Lee dropped his books, making Fred laugh hysterically. Polly backed up enough to get out of his reach while pushing his hands away with her own.

"Don't tickle me!" Polly said, pointing at him sternly while her other hand was pressed against her hips.

"Tickle you? When have I ever?" George asked, playing completely innocent. Polly glared at him, fighting the smile that threatened to blow the stern front she was putting on. George smirked when he saw the corners of her lips twitch upward, but he said nothing.

"You're a twit," Polly said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"You love it."


	6. Chapter 6

One Saturday afternoon George, Fred, Oliver, and Polly were sitting around a table in the library. Fred and George were both so uncharacteristically quiet owing to their over tiredness that you could hardly even tell they were there. George had his head on Polly's lap, and his feet were propped up on another chair. Fred had his head resting on his crossed arms, which were leaned against the table. He was facing down, so he was probably asleep. Polly was reading a book, absentmindedly playing with George's short red hair, loving how soft it was. George was so comfortable that he fell asleep. Polly glanced down at his sleeping face and smiled, before she just returned to her book.

"Polly!" Tanya shouted, running into the library. The librarian shushed her, and she whispered a sorry before continuing to rush over to Polly. George was startled awake when Tanya hit the book out of Polly's hand and it hit George in the head. "Have you heard the news?"

"Mm, what?" George asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Not talking to you," Tanya said, dismissing him. He mumbled something and got comfortable on Polly's lap again. Fred hadn't moved.

"What is this news?" Polly asked, picking her book off of George's stomach and placing it on the table. Her page was lost, which was slightly disappointing.

"Before I spill some mighty tasty beans... why is there a boy sleeping on you?" Tanya asked, sitting down beside Polly.

"He's tired, Wood is going practice crazy. Season does start soon. Proceed to spill some beans."

"Ah, well. The news is that you and me have a room to _ourselves!_ Professor Sprout moved her into the dorm for the year above us," Tanya said, grinning like a fiend.

"Really? Why?"

"Justin told her everything," Tanya said, "She thought it best that she moved rooms. I didn't even know they did that."

"Me either," Polly said, shaking George awake to tell him him the good news. He mumbled something that sounded like 'we should go celebrate' before he fell back asleep. "Well, maybe later." Both Polly and Tanya laughed.

Tanya stayed to chat with Polly for a little while before she left to go find another one of her friends. Polly returned to her book, George woke up after twenty more minutes and sat up properly.

"I'm so tired," George said, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe if you prove yourselves as a winning team by beating Slytherin Oliver will chill out a little bit." Polly set her book down, after slipping a bookmark between the pages.

"If we don't win I don't know _what_ will happen," George said, smiling lazily.

"More practice," Polly joked. George groaned loudly in response making many people look over at the table.

Polly just laughed.

A full week later Polly was standing in the stands, in a sea of Hufflepuffs, watching the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. Everyone was cheering on Gryffindor expect for the Slytherins. Polly kept her eyes on George as he raced around the pitch. Polly sort of understood the rules, but she wasn't the one to go to if you were interested in learning the game.

"Polly," Tanya said, pulling on the sleeve of Polly's coat. "Look at Harry."

Polly looked up at the sky and squinted, trying to see him better. He looked as if he was just learning to fly his broom today. Polly asked, "What's going on with him? George had said he was amazing."

"Looks like he's lost control," Tanya said, cheering as Gryffindor came into possession.

"Weird," Polly said quietly, although no one had heard her.

Polly shivered, a blast of cold air hitting the back of her exposed neck. It had began to get cold about a week ago, and it was only getting steadily colder. But she was having fun watching the teams fly around the pitch. She worried about her boys, and what Oliver may do if the team loses. He was a bit of a Quidditch loon.

Polly was watching Harry as he suddenly zoomed off. She could tell he was after the snitch, because he was off quicker than a bird and he had completely regained control of himself and his broom.

Gryffindor had won after Harry spit the snitch out of his mouth and caught it in his hands. Polly cheered loudly, happy that Slytherin had lost and Gryffindor was victorious.

After the initial excitement of the win had faded, most began to walk up to the castle, everyone talking loudly and some singing. The Slytherins were all quietly walking, upset that they lost the first game. Polly pushed her way onto the pitch, passing Marcus Flint who was still shouting about how Harry hadn't really caught it. But no rules were broken, so his shouts were unanswered. Polly slammed into George, hugging him from behind. He let out a breath and turned around shocked, only to see Polly clinging onto him with a grin.

Polly pulled away and said, "Congratulations on the win! You did so well!" She had to say it rather loudly to be heard over the rest of the team and their many friends. Half the team began to walk to the change rooms but some, including Polly and George were stilling chatting on the pitch.

"Thanks," George said, hugging Polly again. "I think it helped that you were here watching me."

Polly hugged George back and completely surprised him by pressing her lips against his cheek. He could feel the softness of her cold lips against his warm cheek. Polly could feel his cheeks heat up the longer she stayed there. She pulled away slowly, letting her kiss linger way longer than an average friendly peck. She hugged him tighter for a second before she pulled away from him completely. George's cheeks were red, but Polly couldn't tell if it was from the cold air nipping at him or if he was blushing.

"Go change," Polly said, "I'll meet you inside later?"

"Yeah definitely, see you soon." George watched as Polly walked off toward the school. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Atta boy, George!" Fred said, sacking a hand on George's shoulder. "Ladies love winners."

"Then where are your ladies?" George asked. Fred stared at George blankly for a moment before he said, "I complimented you and this is how you treat me?"

"I'm going to go change and find Polly," George said, walking with his brother to the change room. "You can come."

"Oh _boy,_ " Fred said sarcastically. " _Can_ I?"

The rest of the month consisted of Polly doing homework while Fred and George distracted her, their own work unfinished and abandoned. George and Polly didn't say anything about the kiss, it was as if it was a completely normal thing. But Polly thought it was special, she thought that maybe he would understand that it was her way of flirting with him. But he said nothing, too nervous to say anything himself. He was a confident guy, but Polly made him so _nervous_. Fred found the whole situation hilarious. He would watch the two from the opposite side of the library table as they both stole glances at each other from the corners of their eyes. He thought they were being stupid, they both had crushes on each other but they ignored it.

In late December, while Hagrid was in the middle of setting up a dozen trees in the Great Hall, Polly was rushing to find George. She wanted someone to sit with her in the Great Hall so she could admire all the decorations without seeming so vulnerable. Laura had been sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and she had been making the stink eye at poor Polly. She just wanted George.

She found him sitting with Fred, Angelina, and Lee at a table in the library. Polly very politely dragged him away from the group. The two boys whistled, Angelina just rolled her eyes at the friends she chose to hang out with. Polly had her arm looped through George's as she led him towards the Christmas Wonderland transformation happening in the Great Hall. Polly was talking a million miles a minute about Christmas and how excited she was. George was happy just to share this moment with her, so he held a small, sweet smile, as he walked alongside the bubbly girl. Ironically, George had just been talking about Polly to his brother, Lee, and Angelina as Polly arrived. He was just blabbing about how good of a person she was, and how she was just perfect.

Angelina had responded with, "so why don't you escort her to Hogsmeade?" But George had no answer for her. He and Polly were just friends, right?

George could hear his brothers voice in his head, _you wish you were more than just friends, you know it._ But did he? Everyone always teased George about Polly, but he had never taken any of it to heart.

While thinking about his feelings, he and Polly had made it to the Great Hall. Polly said, "See George? Isn't it beautiful?"

"Huh?" George asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked at Polly who's eyes were sparkling as she looked at the beautiful trees.

"Aren't they so pretty?" Polly asked again, looking up at George with wide eyes. George's heart sped up, it was easy to admit Polly was pretty.

"Yeah," George agreed, "they look good."

"Come sit with me," Polly said, unlooping their arms only to grab his hand and pull him towards the Hufflepuff table. George wore a grin on his face, following behind her like a puppy dog. But he didn't mind if people saw him like that. Polly's soft hand was gripping onto him, as she excitedly chattered about the trees, and how perfectly bushy they were with lights that were pretty as the fake stars enchanted onto the ceiling. But she quickly added that the lights could never compare the real stars, even though they looked identical; the _idea_ of the real stars made them prettier to Polly.

George just silently listened to Polly explain all this, nodding and chuckling as she happily chattered away, not a care in the world. George took careful note of the way the dimples on her chin danced as she spoke with a huge grin on her face at the same time. He saw a little sparkle in her eye that could rival a child on Christmas day. Her hands were flying around in front of her as she animatedly waved them around as visual aids. George felt his breath catch in his throat when she grabbed his upper arm and gave it a little squeeze. She was so beautiful. It was a moment of realization that dawned on George like a bright sunrise.

"Sorry," Polly said, shaking her head. "I haven't let you say a thing."

"That's okay," George said, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Do you want to say anything?" Polly asked, chuckling.

"The trees aren't the only beautiful thing around here," George said, surprising both himself and Polly. He hadn't even really meant to say it. Fred was right. Angelina was right. Everyone was right. George wanted to be more than just friends with Polly. She was perfect, how could he _not_ feel this way?

"Oh," Polly said, a deep red blush rose to her cheeks. George smiled, a lighter less noticeable blush gracing George's cheeks and neck. The sweet moment was suddenly locked into George's mind like he took a photo and taped it on the wall of his memory. He liked knowing that he alone made Polly blush like that. He was so distracted by the way she made a wall of her hair to hide her blush, that he almost didn't even feel her pinky loop under his own as what he perceived was an invitation to hold her hand. He slide his hand along the palm of hers before he clasped his fingers in between her own. She did the same.

"When's the wedding?" Fred asked, sitting across from the pair. He wore a sick grin at the sight of the hand holding. George thought this would spook Polly enough to let go of his hand, but her grip didn't falter.

"August nineteenth," Polly said, not missing a beat. George laughed.

"I assume I'm going to be the best man," Fred said, straightening his tie.

"You're not even the okay-ist man," George said, smirking at his brother.

"Attacked by the lovers, unexpected." Fred looked contemplative. "Aren't you supposed to be high on love during the honeymoon phase?"

"How can we be while you're here?" Polly asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Honestly, I'd be mad at you Polly, but I'm too proud that you've unlocked the ability to insult someone and not start crying immediately after."

"That was _one_ time," Polly said, raising her voice slightly.

"Hey," someone called. All three looked over to see Laura staring at them. "If you're going to be noisy go somewhere else, besides, why are you sitting at the Hufflepuff table when there's only one Hufflepuff in a group of three? Mosey on over to the Gryffindor table," Laura said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You're being rude."

"Laura," one of her friends said, "you're the one being rude."

"Shut up," Laura snapped at the girl.

"Her voice is giving me shingles," Polly said, loudly. The girl who had called Laura rude snorted, but then covered her face to try and hide it. "Let's go somewhere else before I'm confined to bed rest."

"I'm starting the believe we may have not been the best influence on little Polly," Fred said, standing up.

"I'm inclined to agree," George stood up, keeping his hand locked with Polly's.

"Next thing you know she'll be losing house points and not doing her homework," Fred said, walking along the other side of the table at the same pace as the duo.

"Whoa now," Polly said, squeezing George's hand a little. "Let's not get crazy."

Right after Polly said those magic words, Fred and George shared a look and a smirk. They _were_ going to get crazy. Or at least have a lot of fun. Because it was December 21st. And that's a very important day.

Today is Polly's birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

After they had left the Great Hall, the twins had instructed Polly to go get dressed up in nice warm clothes. Polly, who found it easier to just go along with whatever the twins had planned, agreed and ran to the common room to quickly dress up. When she returned to the twins, they were also bundled up. Polly was confused. There was no way they were sneaking out to Hogsmeade, there was nothing going on there right now. Polly just silently followed the twins, who were just chatting about something random. Polly wasn't listening. She was mentally going through everything the twins could have planned. Polly couldn't remember them mentioning anything.

"Tell me where we're going!" Polly suddenly snipped, stopping dead in her tracks and crossing her arms.

"Honestly Polly, how old are you?" George asked, rolling his eyes. "How old, Fred?"

"Thirteen," Fred said, "Way too old for tantrums."

"But _wait_ ," George said.

"Wait for what, George?"

"She's not thirteen." George and Fred shared a look.

"Sure I am," Polly said, confused at the boys.

"Polly, you're such a muppet." Fred laughed. "It's December 21st."

"Oh," Polly said, still confused. But the she got it. " _Oh!_ " Polly suddenly became hyperactive. "It's my birthday today! I totally forgot! I was so excited about Christmas that I forgot!"

"Polly, I worry about you." George laughed. "Now let us lead you to your birthday surprise."

"Okay!" Polly chirped, suddenly in the best of moods. Nothing could take this feeling away from her. The boys laughed as they listened to Polly's happy chatting. When she had first met the twins they could barely get her to talk to them, now they couldn't get her to shut up. But they wouldn't change a thing.

Polly was basically skipping as she walked between the two twins. Her chatting quickly switched from her birthday back to Christmas. Nothing could seem to take the Christmas spirit from this girl. George thought it was precious, Fred just thought it was funny. Soon they were outside, which meant that Polly was forced to stop talking because the wind made her teeth cold. Polly was happy to be cold if it meant she could play in the snow.

"Are we going to build a snow man?" Polly asked, her teeth showing in the most innocent smile.

"We can," Fred said, "but _first._ Now!"

Then, from behind the small wall between the courtyard and the hallways, her friends jumped out and threw snowballs at her. She laughed as the snowballs exploded into bursts of colour when they hit her. Fred and George had managed to make it happen. Magic was beautiful. Especially when Polly was in the middle of an ocean of colour. She laughed and laughed until the snow finally all fell back to the ground, and the colour subsided. Then she looked around at the smiling faces of her friends as they waited for her to do something.

Polly picked up a handful of snow and just looked at it for a minute. Then she ran towards George and mushed it into his face. Everyone began laughing again, and the friends broke into the biggest snowball fight Polly had ever experienced. It was the best birthday of Polly's life.

After all the excitement of snowball fights, and building enough snowmen to charm and turn into an actual army, the whole group moved the party to the Great Hall. They were all freezing, so they figured they could all use some warming up. Everyone was there for Polly, and she couldn't be happier.

Polly was given gifts left, right and centre, and she didn't know what to even do with it all. Cedric got her a book on magical creatures, and Tanya got her the second volume of the same book. Angelina and Lee got her new mittens and a matching hat. Justin got her a nice picture of the two of them that was of them dancing around the common room after Polly had insisted he needed to dance off his problems. She hadn't even realized this was taken. Mostly everyone just got her candy, as it's the safest route for any birthday gift.

Polly thanked everyone, especially the twins. They each got a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. The battle royale in the courtyard had seemingly drained everyone. So off to bed they all went. Her Hufflepuff friends helped her carry her presents up to her room, while everyone else just made their way to their own beds to get warm and rest. Polly didn't even know what to do with the candy, so she just threw it into her empty trunk. She felt so spoiled, and she loved it a little bit.

The next day Polly was on her way home for the holidays. She was bouncing in her seat, even though Justin was there trying to get her to calm down. He thought it was hilarious. After two long hours of hyperactive talking Polly got tired, and took a nap. She didn't wake up until they arrived at King's Cross, and for that Justin was thankful. He may have been two years younger than her, but they were really close friends.

Polly spent the whole break focusing on her family. Except for Christmas Eve when she wrote long letters to all of her friends. George's was the longest, even though she hadn't meant it to be.

On Christmas day, after opening presents with her family and enjoying the day. Her favourite present was the Weasley jumper that her parents had been hiding for a few days. It was a dark green with horizontal Magenta stripes up each arm. She had put it on right away, enjoying the coziness of the slightly too big sweater. Not that she minded. At around noon, Hedwig arrived with a letter from George. He must have borrowed the bird from Harry. Whether he actually asked or not was debatable. Polly was excited to open it, as she missed George (and Fred) very much.

 _Dear Polly,_

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _It's an hour until Christmas and the only gift I want is to pull some pranks with my brother and best friend. And since I doubt I'm going to find you wrapped up under the tree with a little bow, that's probably not going to be what I get. (The only promised item will be a jumper). If you get one of these fabulous pieces of clothing please make sure to bring it to school. I want to see it on you. You'd look adorable._

 _Not that I know for sure you're getting one._

 _On a more important note, Harry Potter is staying behind at school too. Any questions you want me to ask? I think I'm going to ask him about his brush with death as an infant. Or maybe about his time meeting you-know-who..._

George wrote that just to rile her up, she realized this early so it didn't bother her. But she smiled, thinking about George. She imagined him writing this by the fire, at dark, so the fire danced on his face like an after party. She imagined him poking his tongue out as he scribbled away on his parchment, writing down whatever he could to talk to Polly. Then she imagined him smirking as he wrote that last line. Polly could feel her heart racing in her chest.

George was so adorable.

 _I hope you get everything you've asked for this Christmas, Polly, I really do. Because you deserve the whole world._

Polly blushed at the words George had written. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. And she had written proof. She would keep this forever. Polly had been having troubles interpreting her feelings up until quite recently. She had a crush on George, nothing else to say about it really.

 _I'll see you the moment you get back, I'll be waiting for you. I expect a big hug, and for you to tell me everything about your break. That'll keep us busy for about twelve hours._

 _Miss you,_

 _George Weasley._

Polly held the letter close to her chest for a second, patting it with one hand. It meant a lot to her. She had gotten a few other letters, from Tanya, Justin, Fred, and even Cedric Diggory, the boy she sat next to during potions. But this one was her favourite, because she knew he meant every word (aside from him asking Harry about the past). She missed him a lot too, and it's only been a few days, there was still more than a week to go.

"Sweetheart, Nan is here," her mom said, entering her room. "Oh my, that's an owl."

"She's just taking a little break here before she goes back to Hogwarts," Polly said, reaching out to scratch Hedwig's head lightly. "Her name is Hedwig."

"Oh, well, Merry Christmas, Hedwig." Polly's mom, Sandy, turned back to Polly. "What've you got there?"

"Letter from a school friend," Polly said, handing to her mother.

"Ah yes, George. One of the twins we've heard so much about." Sandy read over the letter. "It's very sweet, but, he's not actually going to ask this Harry about his brush with death, is he?"

"No, mum," Polly said, standing from her chair. "He's just trying to rile me up, he always does that."

"Boys," Sandy said, shaking her head. "C'mon, go say hi to your Nan."

Polly had a lovely time visiting her Nan, and everyone else in her family. But before Polly knew what was happening, she was on the train trying to get over this Christmas hangover that was melting her brain like ice. While she was excited to go back and return to her magic filled daily life, and to see both Fred and George. But she now had to wait a _full year_ for Christmas. January was the worst.

The Christmas hangover was shot away when Polly locked eyes with George, and then Fred right after. Polly was delighted as she hugged each of them, pecking both of their cheeks. Polly had missed them dearly. The twins and Polly sat in the Great Hall talking for over an hour. If she wasn't so exhausted she would have talked to them all night long, but she had to get herself into bed or she feared she would collapse. It was almost as if the excited of the winter break had been keeping Polly wide awake and then it faded, sending her body into hibernation mode. Or maybe her body was finally done digesting all the food she'd eaten and it could only just now relax, sending Polly into the dreaded food coma.

Polly said her good nights to Fred and George, thanking them for waiting up to give her a proper greeting. Then she walked herself to her room and falling asleep.

The next day was arguably the worse day of the school year. Not because anything bad happened, but because it was the first day back to classes. Polly had a bit of a rough time walking up. Tanya had to force her out of bed by pulling on Polly's bed sheets, sending her rolling onto the floor with a yelp. Polly groaned, shifting around on the ground trying to get comfortable while actively ignoring Tanya's pleas for her to get up and get ready. The only thing that worked was pouring a glass of water on Polly's head. Shocking her awake was effective. She shot off the floor like a bullet, shaking from the cold.

"I gave you every opportunity to get up," Tanya said, crossing her arms. "This is no ones fault but your own."

Polly glared at Tanya, but said nothing. She got ready quickly, not having a lot of time. She made it class just in time, with damp hair that was uncomfortably clinging to the back of her neck. She took her place next to Cedric, who had one eyebrow raised as he watched her sit down. Before he could get a word out she held up a silencing hand, which just made him burst into laughter. Snape glared at him, but since he hadn't started class yet he chose to ignore it. Lucky break.

"Rough morning?" Cedric asked, grinning at Polly's unamused face.

"I'm tired, and I'm cold." Polly yawned. "Does no one else sleep in?"

"Not on the first day back," Cedric said, laughing.

"If you don't mind Mr. Diggory. I'd like to begin the lesson, but if at any point I'm interrupting your conversation please, do stop me." Snape's words shut Cedric up immediately, which was the first thing that made Polly smile today.

When lunch rolled around, Polly looked like a proper zombie. Her eyes were half closed, and her hair was a ratty mess from getting wet and then left to dry on it's own. Her clothes were messy, and she only communicated in moans and groans. But something was off in her stomach. She felt sour. And her throat was tight and scratchy. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed, and retreat from school forever. Cedric found Polly with her head down on the table so he shook her awake. He suggested she visit the hospital wing, but she fell back asleep mid-sentence.

"Well, I'm taking you there," Cedric said, picking Polly up and carrying her bridal style. But it was difficult because she was just dead weight.

Upon arrival at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey directed Cedric to a bed he could set Polly in. His arms were burning, but he didn't mind as he was just worried about his friend. Madam Pomfrey kicked him out while she looked at Polly. Cedric left, reminding himself that he'll have to come see how she was feeling later. Polly was typically a hyperactive little thing, so he figured something had to be seriously the matter. Cedric walked to his next class.

Meanwhile, Polly was stretching and waking up in the hospital wing. She was momentarily stunned. Polly couldn't figure out where she was. But she soon recognized the room, and she got comfortable in the bed. It was a nice bed.

"Ms Samuel," Madam Pomfrey said, successfully keeping Polly awake. "You're sick."

"I'm jus' tired," Polly slurred. Polly was surprised when it hurt to talk. Polly sat up, giving her attention to Madam Pomfrey.

"No," Madam Pomfrey said, "You're sick. And contagious. So you're stuck in this room until you've gotten better. And unfortunately it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"What is it?" Polly asked.

"Glandular Fever," Madam Pomfrey said. "Haven't had a case of that around here in a _long_ time. You must have picked it up over break. It'll be at least a week before you're better. Longer if your fever doesn't break."

"I don't feel feverish," Polly said, attempting to feel her forehead but she knew it doesn't work that way.

"Because you haven't gotten the fever part yet," Madam Pomfrey said, "so you have to wait."

"You can't just heal me?"

"No, dear. I can't. You just have to wait this one out." Madam Pomfrey suggested Polly lie down and try to sleep. "It's going to be a bit of a long week."

George wondered why he didn't see Polly during dinner that night. He had scanned the Hufflepuff table several times, always coming up short. He wanted to go looking for her, or at least talk to Justin and Tanya. But he was quickly ushered away from the Great Hall along with Fred by Oliver Wood, Hogwarts' very own Quidditch fanatic. George was annoyed, but he understood that Polly was probably fine. The weather had quickly changed from snow to rain, making practice a dreaded activity. Oliver never cancelled practice. He was determined to win this year. George lugged himself onto his broom, and began practising with the rest of the team.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three days into quarantine and Polly was miserable. She tried to focus on the homework that was delivered to her, but the fever had finally struck and she had yet to break it. Her whole body was uncomfortable and hot. Polly was extremely fatigued but she couldn't sleep. The pain she was experiencing was dreadful. Throat sore, forehead hot, irrationally tired, and nauseous. She just wanted it to be over, but Madam Pomfrey insisted she just had to ride this one out to help her body create an immunity to it. Polly hadn't seen Fred or George during those three days, and she wondered if they even knew she was in the hospital wing. She doubted it.

"Polly?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Are you ready to try and drink something?"

Polly groaned, but her throat was so dry it was like a match striking against wood every time she took a breath. She took the glass filled with the most vile tasting medicine she had ever tasted. Three times she had been basically forced to drink the orange tinted liquid, and this time she was doing it voluntarily. She brought the cup to her lips, liking how the cold glass felt against her chapped lips. It tasted awful, but it was going to help her in the long run. She had to think about it like that to tolerate the disgusting after taste. Well that and she wasn't willing to eat anything to make it go away.

"Can I see Fred and George?" Polly asked, setting the drink on the bedside table before she laid back into bed. She drew the blanket up to her chin, and then threw it back off herself when she got really hot really quick.

The last thing Madam Pomfrey wanted was those two twins in here making some big commotion while she had sick students trying to sleep. But Polly was a good girl who just wanted to see her friends. Madam Pomfrey told Polly the boys could visit for a few minutes, making Polly smile. Madam Pomfrey sent away for the twins, regretting her decision almost immediately.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked however, when the twins arrived and expressed nothing but concern for their friend. They sat next to her bed and talked with her quietly. Respectful to both Polly and the other students. Madam Pomfrey had judged them too quickly, as many people had. She set off to check on other students, leaving the twins alone with their ill friend.

"How do you feel, Polly?" Fred asked.

"Bad," Polly said simply, pulling the blanket up again.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep," George suggested. "And we can come visit later."

"Will you two stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course we will," Fred said, smiling at Polly.

Polly smiled, closing her eyes as she shifted in an attempt to get comfortable against the pillow. Once she was satisfied enough, she fell asleep. The boys tip toed away, nodding briefly at Madam Pomfrey as they made their way out of the hospital wing.

"I'd been wondering were Polly was hiding," Fred said, leading George back down to the Great hall were they had been before visiting Polly.

"You're telling me," George said, chuckling. "Least we know where she is now."

"Too bad she's feeling so bad," Fred said, "She looked rough."

"Yeah," George said. He didn't like it one bit.

"She'll be alright," Fred said, noticing George's lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah," George said again. Fred stopped answering in recognition of George not wanting to talk. Twin telepathy as some would call it.

Polly didn't get out of the hospital wing until two days after the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. She always joked about those games splitting her loyalty into two equal chunks. The boys were never angry at her for cheering for Hufflepuff, that was her family after all. But even when Hufflepuff lost, Polly hid her disappointment and congratulated the boys. Polly believed there was no honour in a poor sport.

Currently, Polly was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room, still tired. Madam Pomfrey had told her that symptoms can last up to a month. But if they persisted then Polly was to return to the hospital wing. Polly was walking down a nearly empty corridor. The only other people around were Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on a bench doing nothing worthy of Polly's interest, and Professor Quirrell who was awkwardly walking in the opposite direction of Polly. He looked away when they made eye contact but stopped in front of her anyway.

"P-Polly," he started, "G-Good to see you b-back on your feet."

Professor Quirrell had dropped off homework for Polly several times and while she was appreciative of him taking the time to do that, she never got any of it done. He had even taken the time to speak to her for a few minutes before he had to go back to his duties.

"Thanks Professor, it's good to be up. I'm a little behind on the homework you gave me. I'll try to get it done by Monday." It was nearing the end of the week. So if Polly kicked herself into gear after classes and on the weekend she would be caught up in all her classes. It would be boring though.

"N-no rush," he said. "G-get lots of r-rest."

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Ah, g-good."

Professor Quirrell continued walking down the hallway, stuttering to himself as he went. Draco Malfoy was laughing. He was far enough away that Polly could ignore him, but close enough that Polly could hear him.

But Polly walked on, deciding Draco wasn't worth her time. Although she'd admit without pause that he made her blood boil beyond belief. It could be debated that everyone felt that way. But Polly's parents were muggles, making tangoing with Draco a risky sport. But this experience gave her a scenario to cook up in her brain where she confronts him, and shows him to the door.

Polly made it up to her room, said hello to Tanya and promised her that she was okay now. But Polly wasn't in a talking mood. Polly was much more interested in going to sleep.

The next morning Polly was back off to classes. She was lost in most of them due to missing over a week, but she was trying her best. She really had to catch up fast. Fortunately for her, Cedric was willing to help her catch up. He was a good friend.

Polly went to the library with Cedric right after classes were done where they began working on the more important things Polly had to do. Cedric's help was a blessing as some of the work required information acquired in the classes she had been unable to attend. After a few hours Polly had finished all the homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and an essay for potions. Tomorrow Cedric and Polly were going to brew a potion after lunch, with Snape supervising them. Then she would have to finish homework for Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. Then on Sunday she would lie in her bed and catch up on all the reading for her other classes. Come Monday, Polly should be back near the top of the class.

"Thanks for everything Cedric," Polly said, closing up her books.

"Don't mention it," Cedric said, his signature charming grin gracing his features.

"Catching up on all these classes is no fun," Polly said. "But still more fun then waking up in the hospital wing. Funny thing is; I don't remember walking there."

Polly and Cedric began walking to the common room together. Cedric said, "That's because you didn't."

"What do you mean?" Polly asked, nearly dropping her books. She was holding what felt like a hundred pounds of paper in her hands, and she was unable to see her feet. Stumbling was inevitable.

"I had to carry you there, Polly. I was trying to talk to you at lunch but you wouldn't wake up. Figured something had to be seriously wrong," Cedric said, shaking his head. "Guess I was right."

"Huh." Polly mumbled. "Well, thank you."

"Anytime." Cedric waited for Polly to enter the common room before he followed suit. "I mean, what're friends for?"

"If you're ever super sick I'll return the favour," Polly said, laughing as Cedric did the same.

"You'll carry me?" Cedric asked, his eyes squinting closed as he laughed.

"All the way to the hospital wing," Polly said confidently. "Provided you're basically right outside the hospital wing."

"What're we laughing about over here?" someone asked, walking up to the pair. Polly fumbled to hold up her books as she caught sight of Laura's face.

"Polly was just being clever," Cedric said, placing a hand on Polly's back. "See you tomorrow Polly, I'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch then we can head down."

"Bye," Polly said, smiling. At the same time Laura said, " _Bye_ Cedric."

Ten seconds after Cedric had disappeared into his room Laura used all her might to push Polly's books onto the floor. "Stay away from Cedric, you've ruined enough. Cedric wants me." Laura turned on her heel and left Polly alone surrounded by all her books. Polly's jaw was hanging limp. Who does that? As she picked up her books a another set of hands reached down to help her pick everything up. A girl named Anya was helping Polly gather her books.

"Don't listen to her," the older girl said. "Cedric doesn't like her at all."

"How do you know?"

"He's loyal to his friends, and you're his friend. Everyone knows how she treated you. People shouldn't treat people like that; _especially_ not in their own house." Both Polly and Anya stood up. Anya passed over Polly's books.

"I didn't think anyone cared," Polly said, her vulnerable sounding voice wasn't lost on Anya.

"We all care," Anya said, smiling.

After the two split up, Polly had so much on her mind. Not only did she feel more accepted by her house than she ever had but she seemed to finally be making more friends than just Justin, Tanya, and the Twins. She was spending lots of time with Cedric, Anya was now going to meet Cedric and Polly for lunch, and she'd met a lovely girl named Ellen in the hospital wing when Polly was on the mend. Everything was looking up.

Polly couldn't wait to tell George all her good news. So when she found him walking with Fred down the corridor leading to the courtyard, she ran over with a big grin. He seemed less than impressed. Fred excused himself, patting Polly on her back as he passed by her. Polly looked at George confused, but he crossed his arms and refused to meet her eye.

"What's the matter?" Polly asked, trying to get him to look at her.

"Nothing's the matter," George said, sighing. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Thanks George, and thanks for coming to visit me." Polly crept closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt him tense, but then wrap his arms around her shoulders.

He asked, "What's going on with you and Cedric?"

"What?" Polly pulled away quickly to look up at George's face. "He's my friend."

"Do you want to be, you know, more than friends?" George asked, one of his hands continued to rest on her shoulder.

"No, just friends."

"Oh okay," George said. "Because I heard you were sleeping in his arms as he carried you around."

"Yea," Polly said, smiling. "Because I wouldn't wake up and he got freaked out so he carried me up to the hospital wing. That's all. And since we have all the same classes we've become pretty close. He's helping me catch up on work."

" _I_ could help you," George said, crossing his arms again. "I am one of your _best_ friends."

"Exactly, which is how I know you'd end up distracting me stopping me from getting any work done." Quietly, George looked at her, catching her amused eye with his playful one.

"Fair enough."


	9. Chapter 9

"Polly!" Tanya screamed, running down the corridor faster then what was permitted.

Polly had been sitting with Justin, chatting about the Quidditch match they'd just watched together, when Tanya came racing up to the pair. Tanya squished herself in between the two, smiling as if today were Christmas and she had just finished ripping the paper off of her presents. Tanya had this energy about her that has really shown itself lately, and it was _hyper_.

"I have news concerning both you, and one George Weasley," Tanya said, her smile unfaltering.

"News about me that I haven't heard yet," Polly said, closing one eye. " _Huh_."

"Don't be like that, just listen to me. I was lurking around after Quidditch practice trying to get a good look at Oliver Wood all sweaty and gorgeous, right?" Justin and Polly shared a confused look. "And when I found him I heard him talking to Fred. Keeping up?" Polly nodded, while Justin just shook his head no. He was ignored. "I heard them talking about George, and how he's crazy about Polly."

"I'm lost a little bit now," Justin said, raising a hand.

"George loves Polly!"

"Shh," Polly said, putting her hands on Tanya's arm. "No he doesn't, stop shouting."

"He's got it bad, you gotta believe me."

"You didn't hear _him_ say it, did you?" Polly asked, crossing her arms. Tanya shook her head no. "Exactly, so shh."

"Oh wow, speak of the devil." Justin pointed down the hallway to two familiar figures.

"I'm going to go congratulate them," Polly said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later."

Polly walked over to the twins, who had turned away from the previous group. She tried to catch up with them, eventually giving up and shouting for them. When they turned and saw her, one of the twins smiles grew wider than the other. And one dawned a blush on his lightly freckled cheeks. Polly wrapped them both in a hug, saying her congratulations in their ears.

"Shouldn't you be upset Hufflepuff lost?" George asked, shaking his head. "Traitor."

"Don't tell the others! No one knows I associate with," Polly began whispering as quiet as possible. " _Gryffindors_."

"Shut up," George said, shoving Polly's shoulder. She laughed. "Did ya see that Dumbledore came out to watch the game? Since when does he come to anything but the final? Weird huh?"

"C'mon, first year seeker, Snape referring a Gryffindor match? Who would want to miss any of this drama?"

"Since when do you care about drama?" Fred asked.

"I don't," Polly said. "It bores me."

"Oh it _bores_ her." Fred shook his head. "Our games bore you, nice, Polly."

"Nice try, you haven't got me with that one in months." Polly dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand.

"She's becoming aware," Fred said. "We need fresh meat."

"No one can replace Polly," George said, sending a wink to Polly.

"Ew, I'm getting attacked by both sides." Fred turn on his heel, leaving as fast as he could. Cackling as he left.

George smiled at Polly, crossing his arms over his chest. Polly brought him into another hug, congratulating him sincerely as she rubbed his back lightly.

"I'm so proud of how good you've gotten, and I know you've been practising really hard." Polly pulled away from the embrace, smiling as she did so.

"Glad to see someone noticed," George said. "Do you want to let Oliver in on that?" But he was only thinking that it was nice that Polly noticed how hard he was working. He wanted her to think the best of him, and if that meant layering on the work ethic then so be it. George just wanted to impress Polly, no matter how difficult that was. Even though it was easier than it seemed in George's mind. It was as easy as helping someone pick up their books, or hold open a door. It was showing kindness.

"Polly! Are you coming back to the common room?" Tanya called, catching Polly's attention.

Over her shoulder Polly shouted, "I'll be there in a minute!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Course you will," Polly said, reaching out to place her hand on George's forearm. "Good game today, really."

Then Polly walked off, walking with Tanya and Justin back to their common room. George watched her go, standing like a perfect statue. George waited for a minute, placing his hand over the spot Polly had been touching. Fred walked around the corner, and put two and two together quickly. "Oh that's just sad."

"Shove off," George said, turning and walking down the hallway.

"Why is it so difficult for you to just tell her how you feel?" Fred asked.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

A few weeks later George had slowly seen less and less of Polly. She was always in the library working on homework, and Fred never wanted to stay put in there for long. George wasn't mad at Fred, but he sort of wanted to be. Anyone who cut into his time with Polly was not doing him any favours. He just wanted to be with her all of the time, whether that was unhealthy or not he didn't know.

"Cedric, are you finished with your potions book?" Polly asked, looking around for her own copy. "Seems like I forgot mine in my room."

"Sure," Cedric said dismissively, handing her the book while staying focused on his own work.

"Thanks," Polly said, quickly. Not wanting to break his concentration anymore than necessary. Polly was finished her essay, but this was a big one, and she wanted to check her facts again. She was getting worried about her grades. She loved the twins, she loved them very much. But they were never in a working mood, and Polly had to surround herself with other people who needed silence, or no one. Although, she hadn't had a proper laugh in over a week and life was getting boring.

"I think I'm done for tonight," Cedric said, stretching his arms over his head. He leaned on his hand making his face squish up on one side. "Why don't we just run away? We can live in the forest and forage for nuts or something. Anything is better than this."

"How do you hate exams enough to want to live in the woods?" Polly asked. She chuckled, and set down her quill. She was also tired of working.

"I'm going to go find Anya I think, do you still need my potions book?"

"No, you can take it back." Polly looked at her essay. "I'm just gunna finish this up. See you later."

Polly finished up her essay, and gathered up her books. As she walked into the corridor, Ron, Hermione and Harry were rushing her way. They were whispering, and just generally acting as though they were up to something. "Where's the fire?" Polly asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop the lot of them from walking. "What's the matter with you, Ron? You look ill! Are you off the the hospital wing?" All three of them nodded. "Sorry then, feel better."

"Thanks," Ron said, his face looking anything other than thankful. They all started off again, none of them looked back.

Polly stashed her books in her room, and grew concerned when she didn't see her potions book anywhere in her room. Obviously, she can't lose a school book, so she's reduced to retracing her steps and finding that book. But other than the Great Hall, classes, and the library, she couldn't think of anything else she'd done. She'd had a very boring Tuesday.

"Polly!" a voice shouted, breaking her out of her concentration. "Found this on the stairwell, you ought to keep a closer eye on your things."

Marcus Flint was walking towards Polly, her potions textbook held in his dirty hands. He couldn't have washed up before rubbing his fingers all over her book? Polly scowled, and reached out for the book, only for Marcus to move away, grinning. Polly got a close up of the teeth Fred always made jokes about. It was mean, Polly knew that. But a little trip to Madam Pomfrey and they'd be all fixed up. But he didn't seem to care. And he didn't have to, that was his own problem.

She didn't really care, she just wanted her book back.

"Thanks for finding it," Polly said, "Can I have it back now?"

"I think you should earn it," Marcus said, smirking.

"I earned it by passing last years exams," Polly said, a hand on her hip. She was growing annoyed.

"How about a kiss?"

"How about you get away from me?" Polly suggested, shrugging.

"Alright, alright, settle down. But if you ever need an escort to Hogsmeade, I'm your guy." Marcus made sure their hands touched as she took her book back. His hands were like sandpaper. Gross.

Polly brought her book back to her room, throwing it on the sad pile beside her bed. She flopped onto her mattress. Too exhausted from schoolwork to have the energy to do anything but stare at one of the bedposts. Marcus Flint was on her mind. He was up to something. He had to be, he was always getting too close to the Slytherin girls and he always loudly made fun of all the other houses. Or maybe he just ran out of girls to get rejected by.

The next day, after classes, Polly made her way up to the hospital wing with a little wrapped present to cheer Ron up should he need it. Madam Pomfrey saw Polly and smiled. Polly was given the clear to go and visit with Ron. Polly could get away with nearly anything in this school when it came to most teachers.

"Ron, hey, how are you feeling?" Polly asked, walking up to stand beside Ron's hospital bed.

"Not well," Ron answered, his voice sounded rocky. "The healing feels worse than the infection I've got."

"An infection? I thought you had the flu or something! What happened?"

"I was bit by a dog," Ron said.

"Bit by a dog? When?" Polly was confused as to when Ron would have even encountered a dog. Ron changed the subject quickly by asking why Polly had come to visit him. "Just thought you might like a chocolate frog, they always make me feel a little better when I'm sick. I think it's because chocolate makes me happy." Polly handed him the present. "Oh shoot! I've told you what it is, I'm always doing that."

"No worries," Ron said, laughing at Polly's genuine concern for accidentally telling Ron what his present was before he opened it. "Thanks for this." Ron shook the box a little, and set it on his table. "I'll have it after my medicine, help get the rotten taste out of my mouth."

"Good idea," Polly said, sitting down on the little stool. They talked for a little bit about Quidditch. Polly admitted that she couldn't follow a Quidditch match to save her life. "I don't know how Harry does it! I can't even see the bludger, and I'm standing still searching for the thing."

Ron laughed, then followed that with a yawn. "I'll let you get some rest," Polly said, tucking Ron in. "Night."

Polly stood up and began walking towards the exit. Before she was out she saw George leaning against a wall, watching her.

"George, what are you doing?"

"I was coming to see if Ron needed to be cheered up," George said, a smile playing on his lips. "But looks like you had that taken care of."

"I saw him on his way to the wing yesterday, thought I would come see how he was doing." Polly shrugged. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Polly. You're so perfect," George said, wrapping his arms around Polly in a hug. Polly hugged him back, but stood completely frozen. She was shocked. She'd never been sincerely called perfect before, and she wasn't sure how to react. She knew how to take a compliment by saying thank you and smiling, and complimenting them back. But this just seemed unreal. George, known for his practical jokes and dedication to his brother was calling Polly perfect. She would've thought his definition of perfect would be someone more like him.

When the weight of the word perfect finally settled on Polly's shoulders, her cheeks lit up like fireworks. It felt like they were being held too close to a fire, or even right in the fire. George pulled away from the hug, and kissed Polly on her hair. She felt like she was meeting George for the first time. He was being sincere, and charming. Not that he wasn't before, but it all just seemed like, something more than friendship. Slowly, Polly began to believe that Tanya was actually right.

Sort of.

Polly kept her gaze locked on the floor, letting her hair fall in front of her face like a shield. George asked her what that matter was, but she couldn't get out any kind of eloquent sentence. Instead she stuttered out some lame excuse as the why she had to go and the she _sprinted_ all the way back to her common room. She was out of breath when she got there. She took a seat by the fire, and hugged a pillow to her chest like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

The next few days were no better. Every time she got anywhere near George she had butterflies in her stomach, and it felt like they were waging war in there. Her hands would get sweaty, and she'd start stuttering. She'd been reduced to the Polly she had been before meeting the twins. She was nervous, jumpy, and pretty much looked like she was keeping the biggest secret in the world.

"What is your issue lately?" Laura said, slamming a hand down on the table close to where Polly was lost in thought. "You look like a mess."

"Wow thanks for your opinion, although, I can't seem to remember asking for it."

"Whatever, I'm not the one sitting in the Great Hall begging for attention," Laura said, picking at her fingernails. "Get your act together, you're making Hufflepuff look shabby."

Don't let anyone ever tell you that all Hufflepuffs were nice, because Laura was as mean as they come.


	10. Chapter 10

Polly had quickly figured out how to hide her feelings from George. She would just act normal, and if she could only stop blushing whenever he said something nice about her, she could stop looking like a loon because she hides behind her hair. If anything was going to blow her cover it would probably be someone catching onto that.

At the moment, Polly was sitting in the library, doing some homework. It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, and Polly felt very content where she was. The sun was shining through the windows, warming the back of Polly's neck. She had opted to sit alone today, since Cedric was in such a fowl mood he wasn't interested in doing school work. He and Anya were ranting about what 'Harry Potter and those other first years' had done. Polly thought it sucked that Slytherin was looking at another year as the House Cup winners but she wasn't mad at anybody. Annoyed, not mad.

Polly watched Fred and George walk into the room. This only meant one thing, that Polly would no longer be doing schoolwork. She would now be stuck in a conversation that she had been trying to avoid.

"Polly," Fred said, sitting down at the table Polly was using. "Can you believe it? One hundred and fifty house points. Gone."

"Heard about that, sorry you're out of the lead." Polly reached out and placed her hand over top of George's as she spoke. She smiled at him, and made it his stomach flip.

"I'm here too." Fred clicked his tongue. "Just in case you forgot."

"The sorry was for both of you," Polly said, retracting her hand.

"I really _felt_ like it was for both of us."

"Don't be crabby at me because someone else got into trouble." Polly kept an easy tone, because she knew that Fred's anger wasn't at her.

"Sorry," Fred mumbled.

"You don't seem as upset as the rest of the school," George said. "Aside from the snakes."

"I'm a little disappointed but there's nothing we can do about it now."

Polly tried her best to do her work while also talking with the boys but not paying attention to them wasn't really an option. They'd just talk louder and annoy everybody until Polly paid full attention. Three years with these boys and now she's finally got it figured out. Fred left to go and annoy Angelina Johnson on the other side of the library. Polly and George could still hear him from where they were.

"He should just tell her he likes her," Polly said. "You'd think that's be easier."

"You'd think," George said, laughing awkwardly and scratching his neck. But it wasn't. And they both knew the full extent of that.

For the next half an hour George was surprisingly quiet, just mindlessly flipping through one of Polly's textbooks looking for anything interesting while Polly worked away at some questions. George paused on a page, and read about a love potion with interest. It shouldn't have even crossed his mind, but the thought of Polly falling all over him was pleasing. George blushed. Quickly, he hid his face in the crook of his arm, and the book fell backwards on the table landing right by Polly's arm. Polly looked up at George, saw his blush, and then looked at the book. Putting two and two together she asked George what has him all riled up.

"Just this, uh, girl."

Polly was suddenly on the verge of heartbreak. If George liked some other girl then what chance did she stand? She was just a friend. She knew he must have felt some kind of way about someone, but without an answer she had the ability to imagine it was her. _With_ an answer she wouldn't even be able to imagine she stood a fighting chance. Polly sighed.

"What's her name?"

George looked panicked as he said, "Lea."

Polly nodded slightly, looking down at her lap. So it wasn't her. Polly felt oddly alone, and she just wanted to cry. She snatched up her books, and nearly ran out of the library, knocking past Fred on the way. Her books flew out of her hands, but she didn't care to stop. She was gone before Fred could get a word in.

Fred picked up Polly's books, and brought them over to where George was currently hitting his forehead on the edge of the table. Angelina walked up from behind Fred to see what the commotion was. Fred smirked at her closeness.

"What going on?" Angelina said, watching George.

"I don't know but I'm curious," Fred said. He put the books down on the table. "You know any Hufflepuffs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"These are Polly's books." Fred gestured to the small stack.

"My friend Anya can take them up." Angelina picked up the books. "Give me an update later?"

"Yeah, later."

Fred watched Angelina walk away. He grinned and tapped his brother on the arm. "She's so into me," he said, nodding. Fred looked back at George, squinting at the painful sight of his brother, who was now chanting 'stupid' over and over in a barely audible whisper. "You wanna tell me what happened or...?"

"I told Polly that I had a crush on Lea." George stopped hitting his head, and just stared at his shoes. He was sitting leaning against the table.

"Who's Lea?"

"I don't even know a Lea," George said.

"And _why_ on Earth would you do that?"

George just sighed, and looked up at his brother. George told Fred a very detailed version of the story. Fred listened, fully aware that this meant a lot to George and now wouldn't be the time to poke fun. George looked so upset as he spoke, that Fred felt himself getting upset as well. Maybe it was sympathy, or maybe he and his brother really were two parts of one person. Who knows? But as George finished his story, Fred couldn't think of anything to say except, "just tell her how you feel".

George didn't say anything, returning to stare at his shoes. Fred didn't know how to act around an insecure George. They were both always so confident. But something about this situation, only made Fred more sure that Polly and George were so crazy about each other that they were actually beginning their descent into insanity. Soon they would both really be crazy.

"Do you want me to say something?" Fred asked, desperate to help his twin.

"No."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Okay."

So they sat in silence. Fred was willing to sit there all night if that's what George wanted. But what he really wanted to do was take action and just scream at Polly that George liked her. Eventually Fred would snap and just force them to admit their feelings. Because this was getting tedious.

Meanwhile, Polly was crying on her bed while Tanya leaned her head against Polly's shoulder as she rubbed her back. Polly was cross legged as she hugged a pillow tightly. Tanya was saying nice things, just doing anything that would cheer Polly up. Frankly, Tanya was surprised when Polly told her what happened. She was so sure that George liked Polly. She was certain. _Everyone_ was certain. How could they not be? It was so obvious. But evidently it wasn't true.

"Polly, you're going to be alright." Tanya caught Polly's eye.

"I feel like I'm dying," Polly said. Her tears weren't stopping.

"I know, bub."

"Polly, Angelina said these were yours," Anya said, stepping into the room without taking stock of what was going on. When she looked up she stopped dead in her tracks. She set the books on the floor and walked over, asking sweetly what the matter was.

"I'm so alone," Polly wheezed, choking on her own voice.

Anya and Tanya stayed with Polly until it was late, and Anya had to go to her own room to sleep. Tanya stayed awake with Polly a little while longer before the two of them fell asleep in Polly's bed. In the middle of the night Polly woke up. Polly's eyes stung like she had just been pepper sprayed. She tried splashing cold water on her face but all that did was make it look like she had just begun to cry again. Polly sighed. She dried her face up before walking back into her room. Tanya was still sleeping, and probably would be for the next couple hours. Why wouldn't she be? It couldn't have been later than four o'clock.

Polly walked into the common room, surprised to see Cedric sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. Cedric smiled at her, and instantly grew concerned when he saw her eyes. He gestured her over so she cuddled up next to him. He tossed his book onto the floor and held Polly in a hug. He didn't say anything, he just held her. Polly watched the dying fire. The bright orange coals were temporarily burned into Polly's vision, making her see the outline of the coals when she looked at the floor. Cedric was making Polly feel so comfortable that she was able to fall asleep right there.

Outside, the sun was beginning to rise. Inside, Cedric and Polly were snoozing on the couch, as other Hufflepuffs walked by whispering. So began a rumour that would haunt both Cedric and Polly for weeks. But as they slept, everything was fine.

George, however, was on the verge of a nervous breakdown in the Great Hall. Fred had heard about Cedric and Polly from Lee who heard from Angelina who heard from Anya who saw them napping together. Fred had of course told George, who was now silent, and completely still. He had the image of Polly cuddling with Cedric etched into his mind and its wasn't fading away. Fred quit trying to talk to him, and just let him think for a minute. Fred was surprised as well, but obviously, he wasn't taking it as hard as his dear brother.

"She was supposed to end up with me!" George said, slamming two fist down onto the table, startling everyone near him.

"George?" Fred had never once seen George's face look like that. Like he'd gone crazy.

"She was supposed to end up with me," George said, "And I pushed her away and now, now, ugh!" He stood up and walked away from the table.

"Is he alright?" Angelina asked, sitting beside Fred who was, at the moment, completely dumbfounded and staring at the back of his retreating brother. For the first time in a long time, Fred couldn't care less about the sudden lack of space between him and Angelina.

"I dunno."

Justin Finch-Fletchley had been quietly eating breakfast when he heard George's outburst. He knew what it was about, and honestly, he thought this would've been a bigger thing than it was had Harry not lost so many house points in one go. Justin wasn't like Fred. Justin wasn't fourteen years deep in an emotional investment that could only be between twins. So he _could_ force George and Polly to admit their feelings and he wouldn't be betraying anybody. He would be doing all of Hogwarts a favour. He'd probably even win house points.

"What's up with him?" Anya asked, leaning towards Justin. People sometimes assumed that the twins and Justin were close because the twins and Polly were close. Just because they have mutual friends doesn't mean they're best friends.

"I'm assuming that rumour got around to him," Justin said, standing up from the table. "Better go find Polly."

"Why?"

"Because this is becoming intolerable."

Justin made it to the common room with a little less than an hour to spare before classes. Their was no one on the couch where Polly had been earlier. Justin poked around the common room for a second, and almost left but the Polly walked down the steps.

"Have you heard the great news?" Polly said, her voice sounding uncharacteristically angry. "I'm the floozy who stole Cedric from the female population!"

"You're not a floozy," Justin said, opening his arms to hug her.

"No don't touch me!"

Justin retreated quickly. "Polly?"

"People will say things about you, that's how the world works, don't you get that?" Polly wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve. Justin had no idea what to do. Polly was having some sort of breakdown, while Justin and a few other Hufflepuffs looked on. "People suck."

"You know who doesn't suck? George," Justin said. "I bet he'd make you feel better."

"Yeah," Polly said, hugging Justin quickly. "George always makes me feel better. It'll have to wait until after class, shoot."

"Polly, are you okay?"

"Get back to me at the end of the day."

Classes were more stressful today then they'd ever been in Polly's entire Hogwarts career. The ladies were very unhappy about Cedric's 'relationship'. They were _friends_ , they fell _asleep._ Move on. Polly wanted to set the record straight, right in the middle of Herbology but logic got the best of that inner war. Laura, who had been glaring daggers at Polly all morning, was glaring something worse than daggers now. It was physically painful, and made Polly extremely uncomfortable. She didn't even do anything wrong.

For some reason, Polly attracted these kind of scandals like moths to a flame. First with Oliver, then with Cedric. It was getting to be a bit extreme. Why were thirteen year olds so hellbent on destroying everyone else? Why was this place more about a power struggle between the students and less about learning? If looks could kill Polly would already be an angel. At this point, Polly was ready to talk with George and just spend time with him, even if he didn't like her back. Having him in her life as just a friend would be better than not at all. She had to sacrifice her own feelings for their relationship, and she was willing to do that.

Polly found George right after her last class finished. She smiled when she saw him but he pushed passed her like they'd never met. Fred was right behind him, shaking his head in Polly's direction. What had just happened? They thought she was a floozy too? The two most important people in her life decided not to be part of her life anymore.

"Wow," Laura said, walking up to Polly. "Looks like everyone finally saw beneath your innocent little exterior. Don't worry, I'll be sure to fix George's broken heart for you."

Laura laughed as she walked away, leaving Polly tearing up in her tracks. Polly was lost without the twins. They were her home away from home, and now she felt like a runaway.


	11. Chapter 11

"She could do so much better than that pretty boy!" George was ranting, yet again, about how Polly should be with him. Fred just worked on his final essay while occasionally mumbled 'yes' and 'uh huh' as George rattled on. It had been about four days since the rumour started, and mostly everyone now knew the truth, that Polly and Cedric were just friends. But George wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to tell him that.

The two boys were in the library, only one was doing their assignment. It was due tomorrow and they were just starting, but at least one of them had actually began. Lee, Angelina, and Anya had left nearly an hour ago because they couldn't listen to the same carousel conversation anymore. One more time around the ride and Lee may have puked. But it didn't stop George. When George finally got silent, Fred looked up from is work. George was staring at the door, like demons were walking in. Cedric and Polly were coming to the library to work.

"They have to flaunt it?" George asked, his jaw locked up tighter then a vault.

Polly saw George, and waved at him, hoping for any kind of connection. But he just looked away, and crossed him arms like a toddler. Polly looked at the ground, trying to hide her disappointment. Fred saw the duo in the doorway, which turned into just Cedric. Polly quickly ducked out, not being able to stomach sitting in the same room with someone she cares about who can't even stand to look at her.

Fred shook his head, and looked up at his brother. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because she hurt me," George said, his voice shaking.

"And you've been hurting her ever since you stopped talking to her," Cedric said, slamming his books down on the table. Fred looked at the intense look being shared between Cedric and George. Neither one of the boys would ever be the type to just give up. Fred knew that whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. But instead of trying to diffuse the situation he just moved his precious essay away from the danger zone. He would not be starting it over again.

"Who was talking to you?" George asked, glaring hard at Cedric who just dished it right back.

"Polly has been, she's told me _loads_." Cedric smirked, while Fred just shook his head.

But Fred couldn't have predicted George _leaping_ across the table and tackling Cedric. George hit the Hufflepuff once in the face before Cedric rolled them over to hold George down. By this time, a crowd of students had formed around, everyone being quieter than a field mouse. Fred's eyes were as wide as they could be as he watched all of this unfold.

"Calm down!" Cedric shouted, gripping onto George's wrists. But George just wanted to hit Cedric again, so he continued to struggle.

"Get off of me," George sneered.

"You're acting like an idiot! There's nothing between Polly and I except for friendship," Cedric explained, loosening his grip on George. "Pushing her away isn't going to solve anything."

Instead of calming down as expected, George punched Cedric in the eye, effectively knocking him off. George scrambled to get up but he continued to stare at Cedric who was now holding his eye. "You don't know anything."

"The only reason I was even holding Polly was because _you_ hurt her. She was crying and wanted some comfort. Since I'm her friend I was there."

"But she wanted you." George crossed his arms.

"All she _wanted_ was you, but it was four in the morning and you were the one who made her upset in the first place." Cedric stood up, putting his hand down. The mark on his eye was bright red.

"I didn't do anything."

"Why are you two both so blind, jeez. She's crazy about you, and she got upset when you told her you like some Lea," Cedric said.

George had almost forgotten about that. "You mean she feels the same way?"

"Maybe, you kind of broke her heart and then pushed her aside," Cedric said, picking his books off the table. "I guess you'll have to find her and ask."

George scrunched up his features. What could he possibly say to Polly now that would fix things? Cedric made his exit, while both George and Fred watched him leave. The crowd slowly dissipated once they realized that there would be no more fighting. Fred glanced at his twin, worried about what freak out these events would start. But George was quiet. He took a seat.

"Go find Polly, mate." Fred finally got to return to his work. "It'll be good for you."

George just left the room. It didn't take much searching, because he knew exactly where Polly would go. Polly would be in the Great Hall, studying. She can't work on anything but a table. George walked slowly, not sure whether or not he really wanted to reach his destination.

Meanwhile, Polly _was_ in the Great Hall. She was trying to focus on her work but she was miserable. She just wanted to go back to last week when George was her favourite person in the world, and there were no complications other than a crush. Polly's brain was snapping between George and Herbology so much that her essay looked like a child had written it. She couldn't hand this in. She pushed the books away from her, causing one to tip off the edge of the table. She put her face in the crook of her elbow, doing what she could to hide from the world. It was nearly summer. What if she didn't speak with the twins over summer? Was this the beginning of them becoming strangers?

Polly felt something hard touch her arm. She looked up to see the textbook she dropped pushed up against her arm. George stood on the other side of the table, his head down and his hands clutched tightly together in front of him. Polly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand as she scrambled to sit up straight.

"George," she said, surprised he was there.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, George. Really," Polly said, standing up and crossing over the top of the table.

George opened his arms for her. She tucked herself into his arms, happy to be in the moment. There were only a few students in the room, mostly everyone was trying to avoid studying, even though exams started in two days. But even those few students didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the hand George had tangled in Polly's hair as he hugged her tightly, whispering apologies over and over. Polly was the first to pull away from the embrace, but she kept her arms loosely around George's waist.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You're here now," Polly said, smiling up at George.

"Yeah." George pulled Polly close again. "I'm here now."

The next two days went as follows, Polly studying, Fred and George whining that Polly wasn't paying them enough attention, Polly would throw something at the boys, they would stop for a bit, and then repeat. You can imagine Polly's relief at the end of exams, when all she had to do for a few days was hangout with her best friends. She thought life would be easy.

But instead, mostly everyone who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finished their exams on June fourth, 1991, was worried sick about Harry Potter on June fifth, 1991. Polly wasn't even going to go to the Quidditch match but she had to go for Fred and George. She may be worried, but those two idiots were important to her.

Polly was just still absolutely stunned. Professor Quirrell was a bad guy? How could he be? He was always so nice. Polly had grown to really admire him as an individual only to find out she respected a monster. A monster who has seriously hurt one of Hogwarts' finest, but was still defeated. Harry Potter was the closest thing Hogwarts had to a warrior. A hero. Those were the kind of thoughts on nearly everyone's minds.

Polly was sitting next to Tanya during the Quidditch match. Lots of people were still getting into it, but more were just watching the game in silence. They were trying to find joy in distraction. The majority Slytherins hadn't even bothered to go. A few did, one of them was Jenny in the year below Polly. They were friendly, Jenny was a very sweet girl. Bold, and confident, but very sweet. Jenny was constantly having to defend that being sweet wasn't necessarily connected to being shy.

Ravenclaw came out on top of the match, Harry not there to give them a fighting chance at the snitch. Polly walked off the bleachers, walking up to George to congratulate him on a good game.

"Hey, close game." Polly said, holding her hands behind her back.

"Meh," George muttered. "Not really."

Polly and George shared a sweet smile. Then Polly took two swift steps forward, and held onto George's biceps as support for when she stood on her tippy toes to lay a sweet kiss against his soft cheek. Polly's kiss felt like a flower was brushing against his skin. Her lips were somehow cool, even though it was the beginning of June and the sun was shining on the field. His cheeks began to heat up immediately, and he spread his fingers out, not knowing what to do with his hands. George was just praying Polly couldn't feel the heat in his face, but she could, and she thought it was cute.

After she pulled her lips away, Polly stood back on her feet normally. Her hands were still holding onto George's arms. George was blushing a lot, but so was Polly. They smiled at each other. When Polly dropped her hands, George found his own burst of confidence, and he grabbed her hand with his own.

"What a lovely moment," Oliver Wood said, walking up to the pair. "Don't know how you can be _happy_ when we just _lost_. But hey! Who cares about Quidditch? Let's just hand the other team the snitch next year. Hate to win ourselves. Haha!" Oliver Wood stormed off towards the change room, screaming about a team meeting.

"Is he worried about Harry at all?" Polly asked, shaking her head. They slowly began to walk towards the change room George had to get to.

"He is," George said as they stopped right by the door. Their hands were still interlocked. "Before the game he didn't say much about quidditch, more about Harry actually. He's just crazy." George heard his name being called. "I better go, want to meet in the Great Hall in about an hour?"

"Uh, no. Not until after dinner. I have somewhere to be right now." Polly kissed George's cheek again, causing all the same effects in George. But this time it was a quick peck, and it was on his jawline because she couldn't reached while she rushed. "You played great today considering the circumstances."

"Ah what every guy wants to hear." George smiled as he watched Polly rushing towards the school. He was dying to know where she was going.

Polly didn't really like breaking the rules, but there were always exceptions to be made.

The Weasleys were not a rich bunch. Polly never cared about things like that, but she _knew_ Fred and George were going to be upset that they couldn't get Harry a little something to show they care. They cared a lot, which no one seems to believe. But Polly believed it, and she didn't want them to feel like that this time. So she was sneaking out to Hogsmeade to get a little gift from the three of them.

Polly didn't spend a lot of time there though. She may have decided to break the rules, but she was still anxious as heck, that would never change. As soon as she had a gift picked out she scurried right back into the school, leaving the present on the side table by Harry's little bed. There was a mountain of presents already there, but now there was one from the twins, and it would mean a lot to them.

Polly sat next to Harry for a second. She put a hand on his arm, wondering what it could have possibly been like to fight you-know-who. Polly looked at the poor boy's features. She saw his scar, poking out behind his short black bangs. Polly whispered, "thank you" as she looked at Harry.

"How do you care as much as you do? Really, I think I'd go mental." Ron Weasley had entered the room with a notebook filled with notes from the Quidditch game. Ron was going to leave the notes for Harry to read when he woke up.

"What do you mean?" Polly asked, laughing nervously. Polly had yet to learn how to accept a compliment.

"You care more about everyone else than about yourself. Must be tiring," Ron said, picking up the little gift Polly had left to slip the notebook underneath. "From Polly, Fred, and George." Ron looked at the little gift, smiling to himself. "This was nice."

"Okay, I'm going to let you keep Harry comfortable, and I'm going to go... somewhere. Somewhere that is not _here_ , goodbye." Polly skittered out of the room, a scowl on her face because she could hear Ron laughing in the background. She didn't know Ron extremely well, but she had spent so much time with the twins over the years that she was practically part of the family at this point.

Polly was on her way to the Great Hall. She was hoping that Fred and George would be there. But alas, they weren't. The weather was absolutely beautiful, sunny, nice breeze. But Polly had no one to spend it with. Everyone was missing.

It wasn't until way later, that Polly was being shaken awake in the library. She had been aimlessly wandering around the shelves when she sat down with a book about trolls. She hadn't meant to fall asleep on the floor. George was the one shaking her awake. He was grinning down at her, ready to crack a joke or two about his friend.

"Whatcha doin'?" George asked, smiling.

Polly was very confused. She didn't quite understand where she was, so she was looking around trying to get her mind on straight. When she realized that she was asleep on the floor of the library, she relaxed a little. Polly stretched her arms over her head, and yawned.

"Sleeping I guess," Polly said. Her voice was hoarse, and her back hurt from the uncomfortable position.

George smiled, and sat beside her. They were under one of the windows. Polly had thought that the natural light would be lovely to read in, but the heat must have helped in her dozing off. George pulled on knee up, and rested his arm on it. Polly let her head fall back against the window pane. Her eyes were squeezed tightly, trying to block out the sun. "I wanted to say thank you," George said finally, looking over at Polly. She rolled her head over to look at him.

"For what?" she asked, watching as his eyes fell down to his hands. He picked at a nail.

"Ron told me about the gift you left from us. It was really sweet of you to think of not only Fred and I but of Harry. Ron said you thanked him and were sitting with him," George explained, letting his head fall back just as Polly had. Polly continued to watch his features. "You're just too good to us."

"I just thought you'd want him to have some kind of get well soon gift," Polly said, smiling.

"Better than the toilet seat we tried to bring him," he said, grinning.

"Excuse me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers were still flying around about what Harry Potter had done to save the school. This was one rumour that Polly welcomed, because it was all about his bravery, and intelligence. Polly knew that some of the words were lies. Harry did not fight seventeen trolls to get to Quirrell, but he did fight Quirrell, and he came out on top. Polly looked over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table. It was typically more lively, but while Harry was in the hospital and the lose of the Quidditch cup yesterday, they weren't feeling very hyped up.

It was the was the end of the day, and tomorrow should be a pleasant one. The end of the year feast was always a very delightful evening, all worries shoved into the back of the mind and not to be revisited until the joyous laughter had officially subsided. Polly was sitting in the common room, enjoying the view while sipping on some green tea. She felt content in the moment.

"Polly, I was just looking for you." Justin walked up behind Polly, and set his hand on her shoulder. "Have some good news for ya."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, gesturing to the seat across from her. Justin sat down, relaxing into the seat.

"I've just met Ron and Hermione in the corridor, they were just in the hospital wing." Polly perked up, urging Justin to continue. "Harry's woken up. He's absolutely fine."

Polly smiled, setting her drink down on the small wooden table. "That's great, oh that's so wonderful."

Justin stuck around long enough for a few more exchanged words, but he grew too tired to continue, and he went off to bed. Polly stayed in the common room, finishing her now room temperature tea. Her mind a blank slate as she enjoyed looked at the stars. She picked out constellations until even that took too much effort, and she then began to mindlessly counts the little white lights. Irrefutably, she counted the same few stars more than once.

Soon, her body began to feel heavy, and right there on the comfiest chair in the whole common room, she fell asleep for the second time that year.

The morning rolled around in what felt like mere seconds for Polly. One moment she was resting her eyes, the next she was being shaken awake by Laura, who looked less than impressed. Laura was not gentle in her pursuits. "Get up," she mumbled, giving Polly a particularly hard shove. "You're asleep in the common room again, you buffoon."

Polly groaned as she began to wake up, the shaking had become unbearable. "What a way to wake up, to the face of the most disliked Hufflepuff in centuries."

"Funny," Laura said, crossing her arms. "Here I am, walking you up like a good person and this is how you treat me."

"I think you dislocated my shoulder," Polly said, grabbing her now sore arm.

"You're a witch, fix it." Laura strutted out of the room.

Polly stayed in her seat for quite a while longer, just watching the sunrise from her hermit corner. Tanya joined her at some point, but neither of the two said anything. They just enjoyed the moment. The sky was beautiful, it was one of the best days of the year, and nothing _else_ could go wrong. Except for the fact that they would be dealing with Slytherin decorations again. But that was a mere blip on the radar.

"Harry's well, woke up yesterday." Polly was first to break the silence.

"Oh yeah?" Tanya asked, Polly nodded. "That's good."

After a day filled with beautiful sunshine, and the company of some of the most amazing people, Polly felt almost ready to leave for summer. Almost. She loved her home, and her wonderful family. But there was no Fred or George where she was going. There was no Tanya waking Polly up at three in the morning to gossip. And if she left, when she returned Justin wouldn't be her favourite little first year, he'd be in second year. Once she left, everything would be different.

 _But it could be a good thing..._

"Polly? You look upset," George said, grabbing Polly by the arm. The rest of the group carried on without notice.

"I'm just nervous," Polly said. "This has been the best year of my life, and once we leave, everything could change. What if we lose contact? What if Justin replaces me with someone else? It's all too much," Polly groaned.

George laughed. "You're such a little worry wort!"

"Stop laughing at me," Polly pouted, hitting George on the arm.

"I promise," George chuckled, "Next year will be as brilliant as this one. Besides, how could we ever lose contact, I'll have you over sometime in July and then September will come before you it. As for Justin, the kid idolizes you, if I had a galleon for every time he's asked me where you are to tell you something I could open a store."

"Pinky promise?" Polly asked, sticking up one of her smallest digits. George shook his head, but wrapped his larger finger around hers and shook.

"I pinky promise, now c'mon. We're gunna miss all the food if you don't stop yapping." George laughed as Polly whacked him again.

"You're the one that stopped us!"

Poly and George raced through the hallways, laughing the whole way. Only a few students still lingered in the hallways, mostly everyone was already in the Great Hall, dying to get on with the feast. George was way faster than Polly, and he lost himself in the race to the Hall. Polly had to stop in her tracks suddenly, as a boy turned the corner in front of her. She slowed down, but still bumped into the raven haired boy. They both fell to the ground, a tangled mess of limbs. Polly was the clumsiest girl...

"Sorry," Polly said, getting herself up then holding a hand out for her victim. When he looked up, Polly saw Harry Potter looking up at her. She smiled brightly. "Oh hullo, Harry!"

"Fancy running into you here," Harry said, "Or getting run into by you."

"Sh, don't tell anyone but that's the first time I've done any sort of running in a month!" Polly laughed. "I don't know how to stop."

"I've figured that out," Harry said, laughing. When they were both standing, they began to walk towards the feast. "Should we be running? Are we late?"

"No," Polly said, shaking her head. "I was running with George, he just got a lot further ahead."

When they got to the doors, Harry pulled them open and allowed Polly to step through first. You could've heard a pin drop in that room for a second, and then there was a sudden roar of words. "I'll see you later, Harry. Thanks for saving us all," Polly whispered the last part, and then waved goodbye to join Justin at the Hufflepuff table.

"Didn't know you and Harry were close," Justin whispered, and Dumbledore began to shush everyone.

"Until about three minutes ago we'd never been closer," Polly whispered back.

"Another year gone," Dumbledore started, a chirp in his tone. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were ... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts." Everyone laughed a little. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two."

The Slytherins cheered, happy with their success. Polly clapped politely, but it was even less than half hearted. Her heart just wasn't in it.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said, shushing the bustle. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Polly's heart stood still.

"Ahem, I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..." Dumbledore collected his thoughts. "First to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Three of four houses began cheering for the embarrassed first year. One table loudest, and one of four was absolutely silent.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." There was a second, even louder round of applause.

"Third to Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Polly counted on her fingers, trying to concentrate over the loudest ruckus ever seen by the Great Hall all year. "It's a tie!" Polly shouted suddenly, making the few that could hear her cheer louder. Would a tie mean split decorations? Because that made it a little more tolerable.

But Dumbledore had yet to finish, and with a wave of his hand the room had once again become deadly silent. Everyone too afraid to breath, or the tension alone could kill them.

"There are all kinds of courage." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

"Which means we need a little change in decoration," Dumbledore said, waving at the banners hanging from the ceiling. He changed them from Slytherin to Gryffindor. The noise coming from the Great Hall could cripple someone who wasn't expecting it. Had someone been outside during this they'd probably jump clean out of their knickers.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor alike were cheering until their throats were like sand paper. Nothing could tear them down. Slytherin not winning meant more than just a change in decoration. Not one Slytherin next year can say they won the house cup. Not a single one can brag. And while there are many _wonderful_ Slytherins, there are just as many complete tossers. Who were all systematically shut up about a minute ago.

The entire feast was confined to one single conversation. Harry Potter saving the day _twice._ Everyone was excited about the Gryffindor win. Anya couldn't stop chattering about how she was going to rub this in her best friend Rita's face. Rita was one of those wonderful Slytherins. Polly had met her a few times and had nothing but good things to say about her. Anya has warned Polly many times that Rita has a crush on her, so Polly has been careful not to lead her on. She would hate to hurt that girls feelings. But everyone knew how Polly felt about that goofy red haired boy.

Unfortunately, time flies when you're having fun. So before anyone knew it, the food was gone and in its place nothing but dirty dishes and dried up conversation. The Gryffindor house practically floated out of the Great Hall, the party surely to continue well into the night.

But Polly was tired, and uninterested in anything but sleep. Tanya had latched onto Polly's side, undeniably worried about not having enough time together. Polly was worried too.

Once back at the common room, Polly and Tanya saw the party raging in the lounge. Polly had no interest, but Tanya wanted to talk to her other friends, so she left Polly's side. Everyone was excited, screaming, and all around having a ball. Polly smiled, passing the fun unnoticed. As she turned the handle of the door leading into her dormitory, someone grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Cedric was there, smiling and stopping Polly from missing out.

"You can't go to bed yet!" Cedric yelled, laughing. "The party has just begun."

"When have you ever known me to like parties? Or loud things?"

"Always time for a change!" Cedric grabbed Polly by her hands, and pulled her towards where people were dancing.

Polly laughed, and shook her head. Maybe it was time to begin enjoying life.

Waking up Polly the next day was like trying to pull an anchor through molasses. Tedious, pointless, and all around frustrating. Tanya had tried for over an hour, before she gave up and went to find someone else to talk to. In her own time, Polly woke up, stretching out her limbs and looking around. The room was sad, and empty. Tanya's typically dirty side of the room was clean. Polly laughed at the thought of what Tanya's trunk looked like. The girl was impatient, and didn't fold things.

Polly still had a few things to pack away before the train left. Since she slept in so late she had very little time to pack her things and say her goodbyes. She would miss her friends, the school, and George. She would miss George the most. Polly did her best to get ready quickly. Her pyjamas folded and put into her trunk right after she changed. She will enjoy getting to wear jeans again though, that was a perk of summer. Nice clothes.

Polly tucked the last of her belonging into her trunk, and then she sealed it up. She dragged it behind her as she went to go find Fred and George. No doubt she would be sitting with them on the train, she usually did. Polly found them already sitting in a train car. George pat the seat next to him, leaving her no choice but to sit with him.

"I don't think she was going to choose to sit by me, mate." Fred laughed.

This time was precious.

It would be their last few hours together for at least a month, maybe more if plans fell through. Polly could only hope for the best. She would miss her friends a lot, but, she missed her family now. They were important to her, and even though it kind of sucked that they were going home. If they hadn't been, Polly would've been heartbroken.

Polly's mum and dad were waiting anxiously on the platform with a sign that read 'our little witch!' in pink marker. Polly knew it had to be her father's idea. Polly hugged them both tightly, having missed them since Christmas. "Mum, dad," Polly started, "these are the twins I've told you about."

"Well hello boys!" Polly's mum said, reaching a hand out. She shook hands with Fred and then George. "Polly has told us so much about you! You'll have to come visit in the summer. Do you have our telephone number? Polly give them the number, do you have phones?"

"Don't worry mom, they're going to write and we'll set something up." Polly smiled at George.

"Absolutely, I don't think we could go without," Fred said, smiling politely. "We'll see you soon, Polly."

"We'll miss you," George said.

"I'll miss you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Summer was already coming to a close, but Polly wasn't upset. How could she be? She was spending the last days of summer at the burrow, with her best friends. She had spent most of July with her family, and then the first few days of August at the burrow. Ginny had taken quite a liking to Polly, as most people do. Ginny was just happy to spend some time with another girl instead of her brothers. Speaking of, George had just finished taking Polly on a lovely walk around the yard. He pointed out his mothers favourite flowers, and pointed out the ones that had ended in some kind of grief for the boys. There were several that caused rashes, and one that caused them to be ill for a month when they were eight.

"How can you possibly get into trouble, looking at flowers."

"What can I say? We're a talented pair," George said, laughing. He led Polly back up the stone path they'd come from. "Ronald, what are you lying on the ground for you lump?"

Ron Weasley was the youngest boy in the Weasley herd, and something was clearly bothering him. Polly could see it written on his face like a map within his freckles. "Harry hasn't written all summer, I think his uncle has something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Polly asked, sitting next to him. George rolled his eyes, but followed suit.

"His uncle and aunt are terrible muggles. Really horrible people, and Harry has no choice but to live with them. I tried using a telephone but I don't think he heard me."

"Where you speaking loudly?" Polly asked.

"I was shouting."

"Oh," Polly said. "Yeah you're not really supposed to shout into phones, that kind of hurts."

"But I've sent a million letters! And I haven't got a single one back." Ron laid back on the grass to look at the beautiful blue sky.

"I'm sure Fred and George will figure something out to help you, Ron." Polly winked at George, who had just been locked into helping his kid brother instead of hanging out with Polly, the girl of his dreams. He stuck up a sarcastic thumbs up, and then rolled his eyes once Polly looked away.

"I'm sure he will now that _you've_ said it! You're the best," Ron said, smiling.

Polly spent the rest of the day in Ginny's room dishing out any and all details she thought could be useful for Ginny's first year of Hogwarts. It was all the usual advice at first, stay on top of homework, surround yourself with nice people, and then it turned into a really helpful session where Polly explained in truth where things typically went wrong. She thought she would spare Ginny the boring old advice and just be honest. Rumour would spread and people will let you down. But some people will be so loyal and trustworthy that it makes up for all the bad.

Ginny was writing everything down that Polly said. The young girl was so eager to start school that she was shaking just at the thought of it. As Polly was finishing up what could be considered a lecture, Ginny brought up Harry Potter. This would be nearly the hundredth time, and that's just to Polly alone. Polly once again told the girl what she knew about Harry, which was very little. Why Ginny bothers with the same old details from Polly instead of Ron we may never know.

"Are you sleeping in here again?" Ginny asked, yawning.

"If you don't mind," Polly answered, growing tired herself.

"Not at all."

In the morning, Polly woke up rather early. And she was confused as she stood up, wandering down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Polly was very thirsty. But as she walked she realized that something was off. She could hear some of the others awake in their rooms, shuffling about. Polly shook it off, and continued on her quest for a refreshing beverage.

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley was pacing back and forth. Her head snapped up when Polly walked into the room. Molly quickly realized it was Polly and her eyes softened for a moment, before they turned angry again.

"Do you know where they've gone?" Molly asked. Polly knew she wasn't getting accused of anything, but she felt she had done something wrong all of the sudden. But Polly knew exactly who Molly was talking about, and she had a pretty good idea of where they'd gone.

"Uhm, I did mention to George that he should help Ron find a way to help Harry," Polly said, looking at her bare feet. She wiggled her toes. "But I just meant like send a letter through muggle post, or talk to them on the phone normally."

"Oh, dear. No, I'm not blaming you, no, no." Molly walked over to her sons' friend, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "You're not in trouble, _they_ are. Now, have you come down for food or drink dear?"

"Uhm, drink please."

"Yes of course, take this," Molly said, filling up a glass with water and passing it to Polly. "And head back on up to bed, I'll call you for breakfast in a bit."

"Okay, thank you." Polly turned on her heels to escape the scene long before the twins came back. On her way up she peaked into Ron's room. He was gone too. She didn't know what to expect when they got back.

Polly closed the door behind her sharply as she entered the room. She shook Ginny awake with one hand, with the other she finally drank the water. Getting it was a hassle. Polly explained that if Ginny had anything to admit to her mom, now was the time to do it. Polly was kind of joking, but if Ginny _did_ have anything to admit, now was definitely the time.

"What? Why?"

"Because Fred, George, and Ron are about to get in trouble."

Ginny grinned. "How much?"

"I'd say quite a bit."

Polly and Ginny then spent the rest of the morning staring out the window waiting for anything to happen. In that time, Polly tried to suggest a few people that would be easy to talk to on Ginny's first day. Ginny was a little shy, so Polly was doing whatever she could to help.

"My friend Justin is only a year older than you, and he's an absolute sweetheart. And there's a girl named Lavender going into second year as well, Justin has a bit of a crush on her I think, because he's told me loads about her." Polly thought for a moment. "Oh, and there's this really lovely girl named Rita in Slytherin house. If you ever need help on Transfiguration, she's your gal. She loves helping others so, don't even feel embarassed asking."

"What about," Ginny whispered the next part, "cute boys."

Polly laughed for a second, making Ginny blush and hide her cheeks. "I'm not laughing at you, love. I'm just laughing at the way you said that." Polly cracked her knuckles. "But I'm glad you asked."

Ginny laughed. "I can't decide whether I think guys are cute or gross. It's hard to tell."

"Ah, see you don't have to figure out which one they are. You actually have to come to terms with that fact that they're usually both. Especially when they think there's no girls around, then they're really gross."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking out at the sunrise. "That's weird."

"Anyway, let's focus on the question. Cute boys. In my house there's Cedric Diggory, he's a close friend of mine and he's gorgeous." Ginny listened intently. "And there's Justin, and his friends Dean and Seamus. Those three are all a year old than you and they're cuties." Polly was making a list in her head of all the people she found beautiful. "Oliver Wood, I'm sure you've heard his name a few times or more."

"Sh," Ginny said, ducking until just her eyes were above the window pane. "They're home!"

"I'm not ducking, in fact, I hope they see me." Polly laughed. "Lord knows I'm going to make fun of them anyway."

Ginny giggled, and stood up to properly watch with Polly. There were the four boys, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry standing in a small circle. Polly couldn't see their faces, but she could tell they were all scared. There's no possible way they weren't, because Molly was storming across the yard. Chickens scattered in every which way, terrified of the mother stomping towards her babies.

"I'm going down, are you coming?" Polly began walking to the door.

"I'm going to get ready first. Who's that forth boy, I can't quite make it out from here."

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him," Polly said, walking downstairs for the second time today. Just as she entered the room, the group of five was coming in from the yard. Polly raised an eyebrow at George, who just grinned back. "Lovely to see you, Harry."

"You have no idea _how_ lovely it is to see everyone," Harry said, smiling. "Good summer?"

"Very nice thank you, Ron told me your uncle, rotten luck. Least it's over for now." Polly took a seat next to George, as Harry sat down opposite of Polly, Ron beside him. Fred had yet to sit down. Polly turned to George, who shifted his eyes away. "So how did you get to his house? Where is that again, Harry?"

"Oh, Surrey." Harry kept his eyes elsewhere. Molly was almost amused at how Polly was handling George.

"Surrey? How in the hell did you get to Surrey and back?"

"Remember that blue car I mentioned of dads well – hey!" George was cut off by Polly smacking him in the back of the head. "You told me to help Ron!"

"I didn't tell you to break a bunch of laws and risk your fathers job, and your _lives_ ," Polly said, shaking her head. "I just meant to help him find a new way to get a letter to Harry, or even cheer Ron up until we could see Harry at school and know he was okay."

"But if we hadn't have saved him, he might not have been to school," Ron said.

"Dumbledore would've gotten him, and why didn't you just ask your mother instead of giving her a heart attack?" Polly asked. George didn't have a good answer for her. "That's what I thought."

"I like this girl," Molly said, "Bring her around whenever you'd like."

"She's got to go," Fred joked, sipping on some tea. He was leaning against the counter.

Polly shook her head, and returned to eating the breakfast Molly had made them. It was simple, enough eggs for everyone and some toast. They must absolutely fly through bread here. Ginny finally walked into the room, looking tired still. The moment her eyes saw Harry she was turned around and back up the steps. Polly chuckled, and brought her dish to the sink. Molly winked, flicking her hand towards the sink. The dish began washing itself.

"I'll go fetch Ginny, poor thing is prolly having a panic attack," Polly said, smiling.

"Right then," Molly said. "Thanks dear, might as well stay talking with her. You don't need to help these boys de-gnome the garden." The three red haired boys moans, and slumped their shoulders.

"Mum! I'm wicked tired," Fred said, stretching. "We should go to bed."

"It's your own fault you've been up all night. The gnomes are out of hand, and I've just said you will de-gnome them. Or did you not hear that?"

"Yes mum," Fred said, defeated sounding. Polly shook her hand, dragging her hand across George's shoulders as she passed him. She said, "have fun!" as she walked up the steps to find Ginny.

Ginny was in her closet. It took Polly nearly half an hour to find the girl. She was so star struck, and a little angry at Polly for having not mentioned it was Harry bloody Potter that had shown up with her brothers.

"He probably thinks I'm a loon," Ginny said, rubbing her forehead. "Harry Potter thinks I'm crazy, this is a disaster."

"Harry's a good kid, he won't think you're a loon," Polly said, picking off the sweaters Ginny had used to cover herself. Polly put them beside her. "Get out of the closet, c'mon. The boys are in the garden, no need to be shy."

"I wonder if Harry thought I was pretty."

"If I'm being honest, I don't think you were there long enough for him to look." Polly laughed. Ginny laughed and shoved Polly.

"Be quiet!"

"Ginny, stop acting crazy, you loon!" Polly laughed as Ginny mumbled stuff under her breath like, 'you suck' and 'I don't like you anymore.' "Perk up, buttercup."

"Did you see how cute he was?" Ginny asked. Polly rolled her eyes, landing them on the blushing girl. "I mean, he's so brave, and smart."

"Polly!" a voice called for Polly. It was one of the twins, that much Polly could tell. But since the sund was muffled by walls she couldn't tell which one it was.

"I better go, you going to be alright?" Polly asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Polly left Ginny sitting on her bed. That was much better than the closet anyway. The twins were waiting for Polly in the kitchen. They were still dressed from yesterday, while Polly had yet to get dressed. Both of the twins looked very tired, but everyone knew if they were to fall asleep, Molly would chew their ears off.

"Stop spending more time with Ginny than us," Fred said, crossing his arms.

"Stop getting punished and I won't have to," Polly said, raising one eyebrow.

"She's getting so mean," Fred complained, shaking his head.

"Hey, be nice." George crossed his arms.

"You heard him," Fred said.

"I was talking to you, Fred," George said, looking at his brother. Polly stuck out her tongue.

George winked at Polly.


	14. Chapter 14

"George," Polly said, her voice so quiet she couldn't have woken up a mouse. "Wake up." She shook him.

It had been a few days since the arrival of Harry at the Burrow. And the boys had finally gotten out of trouble. They still had some time left before school started, and Polly didn't want to waste a second. Well that, _and,_ she couldn't sleep so if she was going down then she was bringing George down with her. But he wouldn't wake up, the bloody bastard.

"George, wake up." Polly was close to his face, shaking and whispering again and again. He mumbled once, but he just kept sleeping.

Polly shook George harshly for a second, forcing him to open his eyes. George sat up quickly, confused at what was going on. He was dreaming right? Polly was kneeling by his bed, leaning in close and whispering his name. This wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt of Polly. "C'mon," she said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out of the room. He stumbled in his tired state. A sharp pain shot up his arm as his hand hit the door frame, so he at least knew he was awake. Polly brought him outside, where the dark held power over the distant yard. The stars seemed even brighter than they normally were, as they lit up the immediate area surrounding the pair. The moon was particularly large that night. It was as if the sky was dancing, and Polly was transfixed the show. And she was dragging George along with her on the adventure.

"Polly? What are we doing?" George asked as Polly pulled them to a stop. "I'm not dressed for whatever this is."

George was standing beside her in his blue pyjamas, rubbing his eyes and loosely holding onto Polly's hand. Polly thought George looked adorable in his out-of-sorts state. He had messy hair, several tufts sticking out in short spikes. "You're dressed perfectly for this," Polly said, grinning. George smiled at her, his lips lazy from exhaustion. He had his last day of punishment earlier, and that was typically the worst.

Polly sat on the ground, gently tugging his hand to bring him down with her. Hands still interlocked, Polly laid back on the damp grass. Blades of grass tickled the back of her neck. Polly was staring at the stars, a look of sheer amazement made her eyes smile brighter than her mouth ever could. George took this time to look at Polly instead of the sky. She looked over at him, his eyes darting away in enough time that she didn't notice his gaze.

"Lie back with me," Polly said. "It's beautiful up there."

George looked out of the corner of his eyes, and over his shoulder, so her image was blurry. George sighed, lowering himself down to lie with his friend. He had given up on understanding a deeper meaning to their current activity. Maybe there was no deeper meaning. Maybe Polly just wanted to look at the stars, so she was.

Polly's hand tightened around George's, her eyes never tearing away from the little slice of galaxy they could see. George was finally fully awake. He tightened his grip as well, before he put his hand under his head as a make shift pillow.

George's lips pressed themselves into a tight line. Was he suppose to talk? Or was Polly content in the silence? He didn't want to intrude on her little utopia, but he couldn't even if he tried. Polly looked over at George, his face showing mass amounts of contemplation. A faint smile fell onto her lips. George looked over at Polly, but this time no one shied away from the glance.

"I'm really happy that I know you," George said, the thought sounding better in his head.

"I'm happy too," Polly said.

George let go of Polly's hand, and quickly rolled himself over. George was hovering over Polly. They both looked shocked for only a second before George leaned down and pressed his lips against Polly's. Their first kiss was a beautiful few seconds. George had felt her kiss his cheeks several times, but her soft lips against his own was even better; even if it only lasted a few moments. George rolled back over, staring back at the stars. Polly didn't do anything, she just continued to look up at the moon. George worried he may have ruined everything, but he felt her smaller fingers slide between his own, and he knew that everything was better than fine.

The next morning was filled with shy glances, and two blushing teenagers. Fred leaned against the counter, watching his friend and brother as they both stared at their feet, talking quietly amongst themselves. Fred sipped his tea, wondering if they knew something that he didn't. Fred knew there had to be something.

But George wanted this all to himself, just for now. Just for a little while. Polly, however, was more excited than anything. Her first kiss. In most ways, it was exactly how she imagined it. Polly had imagined her first kiss a thousand times, every time a different scenario. But every time she imagined it happening with George. Polly blushed deeper once she felt George's hand brush against the back of her own. Fred, having had enough of the coyness, injected himself into the conversation, all but demanding an explanation. Both Polly and George looked at him displeased. George was going to tell Fred... eventually.

"What? What is so secret?" Fred asked, sitting across from the pair. "You have to tell me."

"I don't have to do anything, dear Fred." Polly crossed her arms, and looked away from Fred as a child that didn't get a sweet would.

"George?"

"I just think it's funny to watch you squirm," George said, smirking and leaning back into his chair.

Fred groaned, falling until his forehead hit the table. The sound his head made sounded painful at best, and it made Polly flinch slightly. George winked at her.

Molly, Arthur, and Ginny all walked into the kitchen, chatting about things that needed to be done around the house. Or more so, Molly talked while Arthur did his best to remember everything she said. Molly began to whip up a quick breakfast. After everyone already at the table had been served, she instructed George to go fetch the others. He did as he was told.

Ginny took a deep breath, and Polly heard this. Everyone was anticipating something, anything to happen to the poor girl the second Harry Potter came into sight. And they were right to. She was wearing her breakfast the moment he and Ron entered the kitchen. Ginny sat looking anywhere but at Harry after she'd gotten her bowl out from under the table. Polly understood the shyness, and hope nothing but the best for Ginny. Who knows? Maybe the two will end up married.

"Letters from school," Arthur said, walking towards the table from the window. A black owl perched on the frame. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick that man. You three have got them as well."

Polly happily accepted her letter. Her mother had written her very first letter sent by a carrier owl just two days before Polly left for the burrow. Polly had wanted the school to know exactly where she'd be before school, just in case. Although, Harry had just unintentionally proved that hadn't really been necessary. It still spoke wonders for Polly's responsibility.

Opening the letter she saw the list of books and other craft materials she would need for the school year.

Fred, George, and Polly each needed a full set of the Gilderoy Lockhart books, and the line for those was always long. They were in high demand as of lately, as every witch in London believed him to be a beautiful wizard, and Polly had no choice but to agree. He had a lovely smiled, and his hair was always perfectly styled. And he certainly knew how to dress himself. Polly wondered if he was as handsome in person. She also wondered if she would ever meet him. Wouldn't that be a treat?

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books too!" Fred said. Polly looked over and saw him looking over Harry's shoulder. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan, bet it's a witch." All three of the ladies in the room turned a light shade of pink. Fred caught the eye of his mothers, while George was squinting at Polly. He hadn't thought that she believed him to be attractive. Polly just didn't think George was the right person to talk about that with.

"That lot won't come cheap," George said, eyes staying glued to Polly's profile. "Lockhart's books are really expensive."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but the tone in her voice betrayed her. No one said anything about it. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second hand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded.

"Morning all," Percy said, walking into the room still clothed in his pyjamas. "Lovely day." Percy sat down, just to jump out of his seat unexpectedly. It startled Polly a little. Errol had chosen that seat to rest on. Percy pulled him up off of the chair.

"Errol!" Ron said, reaching for the bird. "Finally he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try to rescue you from the Dursley's." Ron snatched the letter from Errol, and dropped him onto an open spot on the table.

"See Polly... it was a rescue. Doesn't that make me a hero?" George asked, leaning close and smiling. Polly just laughed and elbowed his upper arm. George laughed and sat up straight again.

Ron read Hermione's letter out loud, as everyone continued to eat their breakfast. Basically, Hermione was busy being – well, Hermione, so she was working on some school related project. Polly didn't quite understand how, but it wasn't for her to question. Hermione was going to be in Diagon Alley on Wednesday.

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too." Molly began to clear the table. Polly quietly thanked her as Molly took her plate. "What're you all up to today?"

"Quidditch up the hill, mum." George forgot to swallow his food before speaking, and was reprimanded for it by Molly.

After a little more small talk, the family plus two dispersed. Four of the boys; Fred, George, Harry, and Ron; went off to play Quidditch as they had already mentioned. The two young ladies were going to join them as an audience, but were first going to get a blanket and some of Molly's delightful hot chocolate. It wasn't cold out, but Polly didn't want to sit on the grass on her jeans, and it was never really too warm for hot chocolate.

Polly carried the blanket, while Ginny carried the two drinks. Molly, having learned after numerous children that her dishes won't always return, sent their drinks in take away cups.

"Do you think Harry thinks I'm weird?"

"I don't think you stick around long enough to give him time to form an opinion." Polly laughed as the younger girl turned a deep shade of pink. Unlike the other Weasleys, Ginny's blushed face stayed contained on her cheeks, and sometimes her neck. Her ears stayed pale.

"That's not funny," Ginny whispered.

"Cheer up, I'm just teasing you." Polly spotted the boys in the air. Fred was riding Harry's broom at the moment. "Harry's a very nice boy, Ginny. I'm sure he'd love you if you let him get to know you."

"Really?"

"Really."

One of the absolute best things about spending time at the Burrow, in Polly's opinion, was travelling by floo powder. Polly's stomach always dropped in the few seconds it took to arrive at the next grate. Polly had been absolutely terrified during her first encounter with floo powder, but the twins had helped her through it, as they always had through everything.

Polly and Ginny had a nice chat while watching the boys fly around. Polly had never really been good at riding a broomstick, she had passed the lessons of course but she had no desire to take it any further than that.

"How was your first day of school Polly?"

Recalling the incident involving her nose – or more specifically the _colour_ of it, Polly shuddered. She thought for a moment, not wanting to startle Ginny. She had to come up with a lie, that wasn't _really_ a lie. Polly didn't care to be untruthful, but in some cases there was no choice.

"It was awkward, and I could've done without some parts if I'm honest, but I met your brothers. And they mean a lot to me."

"You know," Ginny said, drawing out the 'o'. "I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Doesn't really matter. But I did see you kiss my brother." Ginny said. Polly looked over at Ginny quickly. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not his girlfriend." Polly looked at George who got hit with an apple. She could faintly hear a smack as it hit the side of his head. She knew he was okay when she heard him laugh. "We're just friends."

"Friends don't kiss, Polly. I don't know much, but I know that."


	15. Chapter 15

On Wednesday morning, both Ginny and Polly were woken up by Fred and George jumping onto the momentarily shared bed. Ginny was somehow able to sleep through the first five synchronized jumps. Polly suspected they'd done this a million times to the poor girl. Polly however, was not so lucky. She had been on the edge of the bed, so down she tumbled, her head cracking against the hardwood floor of Ginny's bedroom. Polly put a hand on her head, as if that would somehow stop the throbbing pain. "You guys suck," she said, throwing the first thing she could grab at them. It was a pillow, and did virtually no damage.

"Can you stop hurting my friend?" Ginny mumbled into her pillow.

"She's _our_ friend!" the twins said, voices a perfect match.

"Ginny's my new favourite," Polly said. "She doesn't hurt me."

"It was an accident," George said. He got off the bed to help Polly to her feet. "You're alright?" Polly nodded. "Let's go get some breakfast then."

Polly headed downstairs, still wearing her pyjamas. The boys were already dressed. This was the earliest Polly had ever woken up in the Weasley house, and that was because Molly wanted everyone up and ready to go as soon as possible for the trip to Diagon Alley. Polly said a quiet greeting to everyone who was already at the table. Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Percy were all eating bacon sandwiches, while Molly whipped up some more. Polly and George sat side by side, Fred and Ginny joining the table just moments after. They all ate listening to Arthur question Harry... _again._

"Be ready to go in no later than hour," Molly said as Polly got up from the table. "Don't want to be rushing in Diagon Alley."

"Yes ma'am," Polly said, smiling.

Polly took only twenty minutes to get ready, so she sat in the living and flipped through the first book she'd laid eyes on. It happened to be one of Lockhart's; _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests._ Polly wondered where he could ever possibly find the time to master all of the trades he has. Trolls, Yeti's, and even the common vermin. It was impressive.

Fred came and sat beside Polly while George was busy showering. Fred groaned at the book once he realized what it was. "Don't tell me _you_ fancy him," Fred said, putting his head on Polly's shoulder. "Mum fancies him too and it's disturbing."

"Well, he is very handsome, and he's so talented." Polly blushed a little. "But I don't fancy him, I don't fancy anyone."

"Except George," Fred clarified.

"Don't you have to get ready?"

"Got ready before breakfast. George was ready but Ginny crashed into him with a glass full of milk. She was trying to rush away from Harry! Funniest thing," Fred said, laughing at the expense of his little sister. "She's the clumsiest girl, and it gets worse when Harry's about."

"Oh leave her alone," Polly said, giggling. "It's not her fault she has a little crush."

" _Little!?_ " Fred sat up straight, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. He was afraid it may explode. "Polly," he said, controlling his laughter. "Nothing little about that crush at all."

"It's cute."

"It's annoying."

Fred talked to Polly for only ten more minutes before they were joined by George, and soon after that the rest of the family was there in the living, ready to go. Polly walked towards the fireplace. Polly got even more excited once Molly grabbed the little, cracked flowerpot, because it was finally time to go. Sometimes Fred and George would joke that Floo powder is the only reason that Polly visited them during the summer.

"We're running low, Arthur. We'll have to buy some more today." Molly held the flower pot out to Harry. "Ah well, guests first!"

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Harry stuttered, his stare vat the pot was blank.

"He's never travelled by Floo powder. Sorry, Harry. I forgot."

"Never?" Mr. Weasley asked, new muggle topics always excited him. The first time Polly had visited the burrow he'd questioned her so much, and so loudly she had begun to cry. Molly brought him into the living room for a word, and Polly never heard another question. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground -" Harry was cut off by Mr. Weasley asking, "Really? Were there _escapators?_ How exactly..."

"Not now, Arthur!" Molly turned to Harry. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -" Fred had to cut her off quick, or they'd never leave. "He'll be all right, mum," Fred said. "Harry, watch us first."

Fred threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, and the beautiful green flame lit up everyone's faces, making the shadows dance where they could. Fred shouted Diagon Alley as he stepped into the blaze. Polly loved it.

"You must speak clearly dear, and mind you get out at the right grate." Molly instructed Harry furthur as George vanished from sight. "Polly, would you go mind them, love?"

Polly nodded, grinning ear to ear as she stuck her hand into the flower pot. She could feel the powder clasped in her tight fist. It felt like dry sand, as she pulled away. Polly threw the powder into the fire place, and walked into the green flame as she had many times before. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted, stepping into the element. It was the world's greatest stomach drop ride. She giggled the whole way, and only stopped once her feet were back on solid ground. The boys were standing there patiently.

"Have a nice ride?" George asked, laughing at the goofy grin on Polly's face.

"Yes," she said, walking over to him. She wobbled a little, as it still scrambled her brain slightly. But she leaned into George once she'd reached him, and he held her in place. He put an arm around, and laughed as he tried to fix up her hair.

"Alright?" Mr. Weasley asked, joining the trio.

"Yeah, dad." Fred nodded.

"Good, good. Harry's coming along after me, be ready to move out of the way. He may vomit. Remember Polly's first time?"

"Don't think I'll ever forget," George said. Polly dug an elbow into his side but it only made him laugh. Ginny popped out of the flames next.

"Uh oh," Fred said, looking at his little sister. "Thought you said Harry was next."

Mr. Weasley spun around, upon seeing his daughter, he grew concerned. He said, "Ginny, did Harry come through before you?"

"Yes," she said, looking around. Harry hadn't come out at the right grate at all. Percy came through next. He didn't share in everyone's concern because he hadn't bothered to look around. He didn't realize anything was wrong.

"He'll be fine, right?" Polly asked quietly, looking up at George. He smiled down at her and said, "Of course he will. I'm sure he's just gone one too far or too few." He wasn't actually sure, just hopeful.

Ron came through next, and Molly followed behind. "Well that's everything then. Harry dear, how was that?" Molly asked, looking around. "Harry?" Molly quickly realized that Harry wasn't there at all. "Where is he!? Has he not come this way? Arthur! What do we do? How do we track him down? Where's the next grate? We have to go to the next grate! Oh, we've lost a child that isn't ours! Oh, no!"

"Would've you rather have lost one of your own?" Fred asked, shaking his head. "Honestly."

"This is no time for jokes, Fred! The next grate, move, move, move!"

Molly had them all running down the street. Polly was not an athlete by any means, so as they ran she was struggling to keep up. Slowly she got more and more separated from the Weasley clan, until she was lost in the crowd of loud wizards. Polly was independent, and could handle herself in all sorts of situations. But she was still small. And people around were still tall. Polly had to put her elbows up and fight her way through the crowd until she was standing in front Gringott's bank. The family was there already, talking with Hermione and Hagrid. Polly let out a sigh of relief. But George wasn't there.

"You scared me," George said, putting a hand on Polly's shoulder. She jumped slightly, as she had been scanning the crowd for George. "Don't wander off like that."

"Wander off? I couldn't keep up!" Polly laughed. George smiled at her.

"Well, let me help you then," he said, taking her hand. He guided her over to the rest of the family. Hagrid could be spotted walking away had Polly looked over, but she was introducing herself to Hermione's parents. George stayed tight by Polly's side as she politely introduced herself, and offered them her parents telephone number. It was a nice gesture, as she was sure the Granger's would appreciate having someone they can talk to.

"Better be going," Polly said, wishing them well before leaving. Polly and George walked into the bank together, and quickly let go of each others hands. Nobody needed Fred making a spectacle. Especially in Grongott's.

"Meet you on the step?" Polly asked, looking at George. He nodded, and went off to visit the Weasley vault with his family.

Polly didn't need to visit a vault. She only needed to exchange muggle currency over. Her parents sent her to Diagon Alley with about twenty six pounds. The goblin gave her five galleons, three sickles, and eleven knuts. Whatever she had left over from today was all the spending money she was allowed until at least Christmas. Polly's family wasn't rich, but they also weren't hard off.

After waiting outside for a few minutes, Polly was joined by Hermione, who sat next to her on the bench quietly.

"My mum said thank you, by the way." Hermione held onto the edge of the bench.

"For what?"

"Giving her your parents number. She's had no idea who to talk to about this other than me, it's nice for her to have someone." Hermione smiled at Polly.

"Ah, wasn't a bother." Polly smiled politely, then had no idea what to say.

"Are you excited for school?" Hermione asked. It was a common conversation starter, and a slightly annoying one at that. But Polly understood that Hermione probably had no idea what to say either.

"Yeah, I suppose. More excited to hang out with my friends everyday. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm so prepared for this year I think I'll be top of the class. I better be."

Hermione talked a few minutes more about the book she'd read about Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione was also very impressed by the blond haired wizard. Her parents waved her over, presumably to say goodbye for the day as Arthur had guilted them into a drink. Polly took the time to look around the crowded street. Angelina Johnson was talking to Lee Jordan, Polly waved and smiled when they caught eyes. A squirrely looking boy was snapping pictures of random witches and wizards as they passed him. And then she spotted Justin. She had wanted to have Justin over during the holiday's, but he and his family had gone to America. Last time she saw him was the first week of summer, as it was the only time Polly could go visit. They'd exchanged letters but she'd missed her friend.

Polly made her way over to the lad, and threw her arms around him from behind. He squealed as she lifted him up slightly, and then set him back down.

"Polly dear!" Mrs. Finch-Fletchley said, opening her arms to the young student. Polly gave her a hug.

"Mum, you're hugging my attacker," Justin joked, elbowing Polly once she was back beside him.

"How was the trip guys? Good?" Polly asked, smiling between the two. She really had missed her friend. Justin was basically Polly's brother, and Polly like Justin's sister.

"It was amazing," Justin said. "I'll tell you all about it at school."

"You guys are leaving already? It's just early in the morning."

"We were here yesterday," Justin explained, "we just forgot to buy parchment."

"I'll let you be off then," Polly said, "and I'll see you in a few days."

Polly sent Justin away with another hug. George and Fred were just leaving the bank as Polly walked back around to the front steps of the building. George smiled at the sight of Polly, while Fred smiled at the sight of Lee. George veered away from Fred, just to come collect Polly. "C'mon love," George said, holding his hand out. "Hate to lose you again." Polly smiled, and grabbed onto his hand. It was going to be a lovely day.


	16. Chapter 16

"We have to meet mum at Flourish and Blotts in an hour," George said.

Fred, George, Polly, Lee, and Angelina were all standing outside of the only joke shop in town. Fred, Lee, and Angelina went inside and straight to the fireworks. Polly and George wandered off on their own, looking at the little trinkets and jokes that interested them. Polly picked up the same little sweet that Fred had given her on that first day. She showed George who smirked at it.

"Glad Fred gave you that," George said, taking the little candy. "Might not have met you otherwise."

"You don't think?" Polly had always believed in true love, and soulmates. She wanted to believe so badly that eventually, she did. Her parents have been happily married for years after meeting in a little diner her mum was a waitress at. Polly wanted a happy marriage and family in the future.

"Dunno," George said. His dismissive attitude didn't sit right with Polly. Would he be okay having not met her? Polly couldn't imagine her life without the two now, but she'd never really given much thought to how he felt about that.

"Give it here," Polly said. She took the candy from George and put it down where she had gotten it. "Let's go join the others." Polly let go of his hand and walked over to Angelina, who was looking at whoopie cushions with very little interest.

"This place is sad," Angelina said, looking around the beat up little shop. "Care to go look at some animals instead?" Polly and Angelina were friends, and oddly enough had grown closer over the summer rather than at school. Angelina's grandmother lived right down the street from Polly's parents, so they had spent a lot of time together. Angelina even found a meadow in the middle of the forest where she had attempted to teach Polly to fly like a Quidditch player. They had given up, but Polly still tagged along while Angelina practised. Mainly for the company, but also because she would be able to spot animals.

"Do you even have to ask? Catch you at Flourish and Blotts soon, boys." Polly and Angelina left the joke shop together. George was confused, as he had thought he was spending time with Polly today, and now she's hanging out with Angelina?

"What did you do?" Lee asked, laughing at George's confused expression.

"I honestly don't know," George said. "I don't _think_ I did anything."

"How do you not know if you've done something?" Fred asked, shaking his head. George just shrugged. "Are you going to be all bent out of shape now?"

"Why would I be? Polly and I are fine," George said, smiling. "Better than fine actually."

"Why better?" Lee asked, smirking. He had an idea about where this was going.

"I kissed her the other night," George said. "It was very romantic. It was under the stars, you know the night the moon was just about three times bigger than it normally is?"

"Good on you, mate!" Lee said, punching George in the shoulder.

"You kissed a girl before I did?" Fred asked, grabbing his chest where his heart lived. " _And_ you didn't tell me." Fred fell back into Lee dramatically as George and Lee laughed.

Meanwhile, Polly and Angelina were cooing over a litter of kittens. Polly loved the Magical Menagerie pet shop. It was filled with so many magical creatures. Wall to wall filled with bunnies, snails, cats, owls, and just about any pet you could imagine. It may have been a bit cramped, and noisy, and the smell wasn't fantastic. But it was fun. Angelina asked if something was bothering Polly. Typically, in the pet shop, Polly would be bouncing around, suggesting they open an animal day care or even their own shop. But at the moment, all she did was pet the same kitten.

"George kissed me," Polly said, picking the kitten up and rubbing his belly. The kitten meowed happily. Polly had a gift when it comes to animals.

"Wow, really? I didn't think he would ever get the nerve," Angelina said, trying to lighten the mood. "Isn't this good? You've been talking about him all summer."

"He holds my hand, and seems to enjoy my company." Polly was lost in her own thoughts. Did George really like Polly, or did he just like the idea of having a girlfriend? Not that Polly _was_ his girlfriend...

"Polly this is good, you like him, remember?"

"Then why hasn't he asked me out. Why hasn't he made me his girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Angelina said, crossing her arms. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about, really. That boy is crazy about you. He talks about you all the time."

"If you say so," Polly said, placing the kitten back in his cage. The shopkeeper was keeping a close on eye on Polly. Does she really seem like the thieving type?

Angelina suggested they go get some ice cream, and forget about Polly's doubts for an afternoon, so they could have some fun. Polly agreed with her. Soon they were munching on the cold treat, and trying to prevent it from melting on their fingers. Polly was eating regular vanilla, while Angelina decided on chocolate peanut butter flavour.

They were sitting on the stone steps to a vacant building on the main street. Enjoying their day, and the ice cream. Angelina mentioned how she thought Fred was a good Quidditch player, but failed to mention anyone else on the team. After she commented on his ability to protect the other players from the bludger for the third time, Polly began to suspect a little more than friendship there, but she said nothing. If Angelina wanted Polly to know, she'd have told her.

"If we hadn't met through the boys do you think we'd have still spent the summer together?" Polly asked, ditching her ice cream in a nearby trash can. It was too sticky for Polly's liking.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean if fate has a plan, right?"

Now that was precisely the answer she had expected from George. Or at least the answer she wanted. Polly nodded, losing herself in her thoughts. She wished she could think of something other than George, she really did, but her mind always swam back to her favourite goofy redhead. It was a disease.

"Hey pretty ladies," Lee said, sliding in front of the girls. "Look who I found."

Cedric Diggory and two of his closest friends, Alexander and Joe walked into view. Alexander and Joe were both Hufflepuff and Polly had met him a few times while in the company of Cedric. She greeted all of them with a hug, and a polite hello. Angelina just smiled.

"Missed you over the summer, Polly." Cedric pulled her in for a second hug and spun her around. "Better put you down, hate to get in a fight with George."

"Haha, funny." George crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What was that about anyway?" Polly asked, she'd never been given the details.

"Nothing," George and Cedric said at the same time.

"Boys, we'd better get moving to the bookstore, Mrs. Weasley will be upset if we're late." Polly gestured for the twins to get a move on. They listened.

"It's going to be a nuthouse now," Alexander said, "Lockhart is supposed to arriving there any minute."

"What? He's going to be _here._ " Polly asked, smile as bright as can be. "Today? Now!?"

"Oh great," George said, shaking his head. "Polly you can stop drooling now, he's a git."

"C'mon! He's _famous_ , it's a little exciting right?"

"No," George said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I could do what he does, easy as pie."

"I'd like to see you try," Angelina said, rolling her eyes. Polly laughed. George, Fred, Angelina, and Polly all parted ways from the other boys. Polly hugged Cedric, and promised they'd catch up first thing when they both got to school. She really had missed her friend. George led the group to the bookshop, and Alexander was right. It was absolutely flooded with people. Polly had to fight through the crowd behind George to make it to Mrs. Weasley, and even then she had to continue to fight to stay on her feet. It was the crowd thought their rowdiness would make Lockhart come out faster. All it did was the wait intolerable. But Polly was pretty excited. She was going to see the award winning smile, up close, in real life.

"You're drooling," Angelina said, laughing.

"You sound like George," Polly said. Angelina shrugged. "Are you not excited?"

"I am, but clearly not as much as you," Angelina said, giggling.

Polly just shrugged, trying to focus on the crowd in front of her. It was an absolute mad house. Polly could only compare it to a proper Quidditch match. Although, Quidditch matches were organized chaos. Here was just everyone trying to meet Lockhart first. Polly just wanted to stay on her feet. The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers when Lockhart walked into the room, his blue cloak flowing behind him like the train of a gown. He sat down at his table, and almost immediately a photographer was trying to take as many pictures as possible.

Polly clapped along with everyone, until she was pushed into the witch in front of her. She tried to apologize but the woman was having none of it. She glared at Polly.

"This crowd is merciless," George said, looping his arm through Polly's. "I'll keep you on your feet."

"It _can't_ be – Harry Potter!" Lockhart shouted, shocking Polly. She had been looking at George's smiling face, but then turned to see Gilderoy Lockhart out of his chair, and pointing at Harry.

"How exciting," Polly said, moving out of the way with the rest of the crowd. Her quiet whispers adding to the slight buzz humming around the room.

"Does everything excite you?" George asked, laughing at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is!The perfect moment to make an announcement I've been sitting on for a long time." Lockhart had his arm strewn across Harry's shoulders. Harry appeared to be blinded by the constant flash of the photographer's camera. HE looked uncomfortable. "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge. He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his school fellows, will be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd burst into another round of applause. Polly clapped along with everyone, and fought her way into the line to buy the book set herself. It took her over an hour, Mrs. Weasley stuck right behind her. She was starstruck talking to Gilderoy Lockhart having never met anyone like him in her life. His hair was as perfect as she'd imagined it'd be in real life, and his smile – oh, his smile! He was so handsome. She took her handful of books and was nearly pushed out of the way when Mrs. Weasley attempted to get up to the table. All of Polly's books were signed by the author himself. How exciting!

Right as she was about the walk outside to get some fresh air, some kind of commotion began across the room. Polly couldn't see much, but she could see books falling off of a teetering shelf. Hagrid came into the room, and easily broke up whatever was going on. Polly tried to find Fred and George in the crowd, but people were still pushing and shoving. Polly didn't want to ruin her new books, so she held onto them tightly. Mrs. Weasley passed by her in a hurry, almost knocking Polly over yet again. This was getting a little ridiculous.

Polly made it outside, passing by Lucius and Draco Malfoy talking to the photographer from the Daily Prophet. She avoided eye contact at all costs. The Weasley's, Granger's and Harry were all waiting outside when Polly finally made it out. She felt a bit like a burden in that moment.

"You missed dad wrestle," Fred said, laughing as Mrs. Weasley swatted his arm.

"Let's go home, I think we've had enough excitement for today," Mr. Weasley said, walking off towards the Leaky Cauldron. "You have a few days left before school starts, make the most of them."

"Yes mum," the kids all moaned.

They parted from the Grangers at the Leaky Cauldron, as they were catching the bus and the others were travelling by floo powder back to the Burrow.

"We'll see you at school," Harry said to Hermione.

"See you then," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Polly cuddled into George's bed with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Fred and George were packing up their things while Polly and Ginny just sat near by watching the chaos. Things were being thrown around the room, and getting lost. So just as Fred or George would find one thing, they'd lost another. Polly just shook her head and talked with Ginny. Ginny was in a bit of a weird mood, but it wasn't bad. Just off. Polly assumed it was nerves. There was only one more day before they left for school. So tomorrow would be spent together. This would be the first year where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have the house to themselves for the school year.

Polly was talking about the funny pranks Fred and George had pulled over the years, some in defence of Polly's honour. This made Ginny feel a bit better, because now she felt like they would have her back should things go bad. And they definitely would.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor with my brothers?" Ginny asked. "Or worse, what if I _am_ in Gryffindor with my brothers?"

"Well, I think you'll be with your brothers, and you'll love it. They won't pick on you at school, love. I promise. No matter what house you get sorted into, you'll be happy. That I can guarantee."

"How?"

"Because you're wonderful, and there will be people who absolutely adore you."

Ginny nodded, looking into her mug of hot chocolate. She stirred it up with the spoon she had in there, and then moved to get up from the bed.

"I think I'm going to go talk to mum for a bit." Ginny left the room, her slippers shuffling under her feet.

"Will you two please talk to her and promise her that things will go okay?" Polly asked, shifting herself to sit on the edge of George's bed.

"We're very busy, Polly. If we don't want to miss any of the fun tomorrow then we gotta finish packing tonight." George stopped for a moment to put a hand on Polly's shoulder. "Ginny knows deep down everything will be alright. She knows everything we've ever done to defend you."

Polly nodded, and George returned to the floor. He was attempting to fold his clothes nicely, but he was having a rough time trying. Polly rolled her eyes, and sat on the floor, ready to help him. He smiled sheepishly. It was both wonderful, and a little embarrassing to have a girl care for you at this age that isn't your mother. But George wouldn't have it any other way. Not for anything.

With Polly helping, their packing was done way faster than it would've been. She kept them focused and organized. They were basically toddlers when it came to things like this. Things they considered to be too boring. Fred went downstairs to get them some hot cocoa, while George and Polly just sat on the bed, and talked. Polly was wearing the jumper she'd gotten from Molly last year, even though it was still kind of warm out. Polly was comfortable.

There was almost nothing George liked more than seeing Polly in that sweater. It made him feel like she was really part of the family.

"You will look after Ginny, right?"

"I don't think I need to, you seem to always be one step ahead of me when it comes you taking care of my younger siblings," George joked, elbowing her lightly. "Yes, of course I will. She's annoying, but she's my sister."

"Don't call her annoying," Polly said.

"See? You look out for them better than anyone else," George said. While Polly giggled, George leaned over and kissed her temple without explanation. They both smiled, and Polly moved so her head would comfortably rest against George's shoulder. Anyone who thought they could get between George and Polly were very wrong. Fred probably couldn't even do it. Not that he'd ever want to.

The next day was one of the most fun Polly had ever had. The whole family came together for a day of bonding. It was a big goodbye blowout, and Polly was welcomed into all the fun. At the end of the day, while Polly cuddled up to Ginny as the two girls both drank their last mugs of cocoa, Fred and George set off some fireworks outside that lit the night up beautifully. Then they set off a few little inside explosion of colours. Molly rolled her eyes, but enjoyed the show none the less.

"Off to bed, all of you." Molly began to shoo the kids away. "Long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Polly," George said, smiling. He was going to miss spending the whole day with Polly. From sun up to sun down they'd been together. And now it was back to classes.

"Goodnight love," Polly said, walking off with Ginny.

Polly felt like she'd only slept for ten minutes before Ginny was shaking her awake half an hour earlier than Mrs. Weasley even.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Get dressed and trust me," Ginny whispered. Ginny was already completely dressed and ready for the day.

Polly did as Ginny said. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and was completely ready for the day with ten minutes before Mrs. Weasley would be getting everyone up. Polly brought her trunk downstairs and left it by the door. She still didn't understand why Ginny was so serious about getting up early. Polly and Ginny made a plate of toast with butter, and left it on the counter. There was plenty for everyone.

Mrs. Weasley was only awake for five minutes before Polly realized exactly why Ginny had gotten them up early. It was an absolute madhouse. All of the Weasley's were bumping into each other on the stairs, Mrs. Weasley looked especially panicked as if she hadn't prepared and checked everything days ago.

"Oh, two little angels making breakfast," Mrs. Weasley kissed both Polly and Ginny's cheeks as she grabbed a piece of toast for herself before returning to try and get everyone ready.

"Look at the little suck up," George said, coming up behind Polly. She was sitting at the table ready to go, and he came up behind her and put his hands on either side of Polly. His shirt wasn't on yet, but gripped in one of his hands. George leaned in and gave Polly a little peck on the cheek, before backing away to put his shirt on and then grab a piece of toast.

"George," Mrs. Weasley said, "Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs getting dressed," he said, biting into his toast.

"At least one of yous is ready this year." Mrs. Weasley rushed up the stairs, arms full of extra socks.

"Everyone who's ready come help me get the bags to the car," Mr. Weasley said from the door. He had Ginny's trunk in his hands, and the door held open with the other. Polly grabbed her own trunk and carried it across the yard, her little arms shaking by the time she got there. She wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong. She was nestled somewhere in the middle.

George had both his and his brothers trunks, and he easily made it across the yard without faltering. Mr. Weasley, however, was in such a rush that he hadn't noticed a lone chicken wandering around the yard, and he tripped over the poor little thing. Harry tried not to laugh, but failed.

"I'll mind you not to say anything to Molly," Mr. Weasley said, opening up the trunk to reveal it's nearly ten times the size of a regular boot.

"My lips are sealed," Polly said.

"Everyone in! We're running late!" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing everyone into the car. Percy was the last out of the house, his trunk already put into the boot.

The car had also been stretched to help the Weasley reach capacity. A big family needs a big car – not a little Ford Anglia. But Mr. Weasley made it work. Apparently, the car could also become invisible. But Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her husband fly the car to the train station, so Polly never got to see what it was like. Percy was on one side of Polly, and George was on the other. It was like Percy put a wall around himself to block out any sort of fun. George and Polly were goofing off the whole ride to the train station, while Fred picked on Ron.

"Let's go," Mrs. Weasley said, rushing everyone. They were a little behind schedule.

They made it to the barrier dividing muggle trains from the Hogwarts Express. They only had just over five minutes to spare before they had to get themselves onto that train. Polly wasn't nervous as she normally would have been, but she was with two magical parents who would know what to do. Mrs. Weasley, however, looked awfully anxious. She kept glancing up at the clock.

"Percy first," she said, waving him through. Mr. Weasley went next.

"Ladies first," George said, gesturing for Polly to go. She didn't say anything as she casually strode through the brick wall. On the other side she slowly walked towards the train, and sped up when her favourite twins were right beside her. They climbed onto the train and sat in the first compartment they saw with only one other person in it. It was a girl, and she looked to be towards the end of her education. She rolled her eyes the second she saw people coming in, and left without a word.

"Friendly," Fred said. Polly laughed as she got comfortable.

The ride was casual so far, with Fred and George plotting out some elaborate practical joke on Lee while Polly just laid flush against George with her head on his shoulder. They were getting to the point where little signs of affection: Polly's head on his shoulder, George kissing Polly's cheek, hugging no longer made them both blush like crazy. But whenever George says something super sweet, or Polly kisses _his_ cheek, one or the other lights up like a Christmas tree. Fred thought that this part was way more tolerable than before. Even though this part was so adorably annoying.

"Have any of you seen Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, startling them from the doorway. Polly hadn't heard her open the door. Polly just shrugged, keeping her head where it was. She was too comfortable to move.

"They were at the station," Fred said, "we just got right onto the train. Didn't really feel the need to wait."

"Oh, well, I'll keep looking. Bye," Hermione said, leaving without giving the three a chance to say goodbye.

"So, Polly," Fred said. "Any thoughts?"

And just like that, the conversation was back onto the prank. It was like these boys were a yoyo. No matter how long the string may get, it always comes back around. Pranks were never far gone from their minds.

Polly fell asleep at some point during the conversation, leaving them to their own devices for a little under an hour before she woke up again. Polly rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, giving her back a chance to stretch. George was wrapping candies, which Polly didn't believe were actually candies, while Fred slept across from the two.

"Was I out long?"

"Not at all, still quite a few hours to go." George offered her a candy with a grin, but she just laughed and pushed it away. "Hermione said she went up and down this train and couldn't find Harry or Ron."

"Maybe they've hidden from her," Polly said, "but that wouldn't make much sense."

"It's just a little strange is all," George said.

There was always a certain excitement in the air when riding the Hogwarts Express back to school. Polly loved learning, and she couldn't wait to get back into learning about magical creatures. It was her passion. There were many things that Polly could do after school based on her talents, but she was head over heels for animals. Magic and non magical alike. George and Fred knew this well, as she talked about it all the time.

George leaned against the window, and allowed himself to doze off. Polly, being the only one still awake, pulled out Quidditch Throughout the Ages. She'd been trying to read all about Quidditch in effort to learn the game. Fred and George loved the game, and she wanted to share that with them. Or at least understand what was going on while she sat in the stands. She finished the book a few clicks away from Hogwarts.

Polly left to change into her robes, and woke the boys up for them to do the same when she got back. Sluggishly, the two of them left with their robes to go change.

Polly couldn't wait to get to the feast. She had been hungry for nearly two hours, but she didn't want to spoil her supper. The return feast was her third favourite. Right behind Halloween and the final feast.

Leaving the twins was fairly abrupt. Polly was dragged away by Justin the second she got into the castle. He didn't want to walk into the Great Hall by himself.

"I've missed you," Polly said, sitting down with Justin.

As the feast went on, Polly got to see everyone she'd missed. Anya, Cedric and everyone else. The sorting ceremony was as exciting as it always is. A few new members joined the Hufflepuff house, Polly cheering loudly for each new Hufflepuff.

Ginny was one of the last to go up, and Polly could see the nervousness on her face. But once she was sorted into Gryffindor, her face lit up, and she rushed off to sit at the long table. Polly cheered for her, and winked when she caught her eye. Ginny smiled, waved, and then returned to her table. Polly was so proud of her little friend.


	18. Chapter 18

"George!" Polly shouted, running up behind him after classes. They had just finished their first day back, and Polly was in super high spirits. George turned around, as did Fred and Oliver.

"Hello," George said, smiling once he saw her. "Good first day?"

"Yeah, it was great. I'm so excited, did you see how many magical creatures there are on the list to learn about? There's like a thousand, I can't wait!"

"I bet you can't," George said, shaking his head.

"We were in the middle of a conversation," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Don't bother, he's gone." Fred laughed.

George invited Polly to walk alongside them to the courtyard. They were supposed to be working up some Quidditch plans, but Fred knew very well that he and Oliver would talk and that George would be very distracted by his favourite girl. It made Fred both disgusted and happy to see George like this. It would've been easier to swallow if Angelina had exactly made it to the courtyard like she said she was going to. But she decided to catch up with a few friends tonight.

"Is it true that Harry drove that car to Hogwarts? I heard Ron got a howler, but I wasn't having lunch in the Great Hall." Polly casually linked her arm through George's, making him blush a little. He had gotten used to her being affectionate, but he didn't realize she'd be so open at school as well. He had hoped she would be, but she's pretty shy. George often wondered what he was to her. Did she see him in the same way? They hadn't kissed again, but George wanted to. He wanted to all the time basically. Fred was getting tired of hearing about it. "I heard they drove it into the Willow."

"It's all true, Ickle Ron stole the car. Set mum into a fit. Do you know how much we should be able to get away with for a few weeks?" George said, laughing. Polly giggled.

"No getting into trouble," she said. She tried to sound stern but she couldn't stop her giggles, making her sound not very serious at all.

"Have you even met us, Polly?" Fred asked, snickering. Polly rolled her eyes.

The four of them walked into the courtyard and found a nice spot on the grass to sit and talk. Oliver was working on the practice schedule and talking about the training they were going to be doing this year. He seemed very determined to get that Quidditch cup. Polly laid on the grass, and rested her head on George's lap. She began to read the book she had been carting around. It was a book solely on merpeople. Polly used to love mermaids when she was growing up. They always seemed so beautiful when depicted in children's books and movies. But the ones known to the wizarding world were very different. They were mean, and territorial. But she loved learning about them none-the-less.

George fiddled with Polly's soft hair, and found himself getting lost in thought about Polly. Yet again. Anyone could see that they were head over heels for each other. But for some reason they kept going about as if they were less than romantic with each other. Polly wanted more. And George wanted more. But Polly was too timid to say anything, and George didn't want to spoil anything. He was so nervous.

"George? Are you even listening?" Oliver asked, rolling his eyes. He knew very well that George was a lost cause at this point.

"What?" he asked, looking up from Polly. She looked up from her book to see what they were talking about. "Oh, sorry." Polly giggled.

"I can go if you're getting too distracted," she said, rolling forward to stand up. She hadn't realized George had been transfixed on her. George caught her arm, and pulled her back down to him.

"You're fine, I just zoned out."

"If you say so," Polly said, returning to her book. She was getting to the part about their diet.

George was sure to focus more on the Quidditch conversation now that he'd been busted, but it was so hard when Polly was right there, looking so darn cute.

Fred made absolutely sure George paid more attention to their captain, because he was well aware that Oliver was close to throwing a fit. And while Fred was used to Oliver's ways, it was the beginning of the year, and he didn't need that at the moment. He was having a nice day.

The conversation went on for quite some time. George being more focused this time around. They got some good work done, while Polly got some wonderful reading done.

Eventually, Oliver finished all the planning he had to get done for the day. And left to go reserve the pitch for their practices next week. The boy never stops. Polly wondered when he ever had time to do class work, or if he even bothered to do it.

Fred, George, and Polly continued to sit on the grass in the courtyard until the sun began to set. Polly was so engrossed in her book that they had to say her name about four times before she caught onto the fact they were talking to her.

Polly stuck her nose back into her book, and trusted the boys to guide her safely to the Great Hall. They were used to trips like this, Polly stuck reading while they pushed and pulled her in the right directions. It almost never phased her. Her books were like this little getaway. There were no bullies. And there was no sadness. Just knowledge. The only wrong her books could ever do was prove that she didn't yet know everything there was to know about the creatures she wanted to know inside and out. It was her own utopia.

Or give her a paper cut.

"Look up you goof, we're at dinner," Fred said, elbowing Polly in the shoulder. She looked up and around at all the people socializing at their house tables. She hadn't heard a sound until she saw the lips moving, and then the sound slowly went from silence to this loud jumble of indistinguishable noises.

"I'll catch you lot later then," Polly said, tucking her book under her arm.

"You know it," George said, walking off with his brother.

Polly walked over to her own table. And joined Justin. His plate was full of food already, and he was scarfing it down as if this was going to be his last meal for days. Polly laughed at him, who only nodded to acknowledge her existence. Justin had missed big feasts, where every night was a choice of what you wanted to eat. He loved his mothers cooking of course, but every night at Hogwarts was a _buffet_. And that was something to look forward to. Polly filled up her plate, and began to eat. Cedric joined the table shortly after, making small talk with Polly and enjoying his food. He made a comment about Justin needing to chew is food which only made the younger boy laugh, and choke. Which of course made the joke even funnier.

"Have you asked about the rumours? Can you confirm anything?" Cedric asked Polly, who nodded through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "They did fly here, and right into the willow."

"Why did they even have to? Fred and George made it on the train," Cedric said, pushing his empty plate away.

"I know, it's weird. Ron said the gate closed up. Must have been because we were running a little late. Does the gate close up when the train leaves?"

"I dunno, I didn't think so." Cedric thought for a second. "Never really thought about it I guess."

"Hm." Polly took another bite of food before also pushing her plate away.

"Oh god, I'm stuffed," Justin said, leaning back a little to rub his belly. He then proceeded to take another bite of potatoes. Cedric and Polly just laughed.

Polly left the Great Hall with Cedric, leaving Justin behind to pick away at his food. George watched them leave, and only looked back at his friends when Polly was out of his sight.

"It's getting a little sad," Angelina said, laughing. "Have you ever considered not being completely obsessed with her?"

"Have you met her? She's so amazing, she's kindhearted. It's not obsession, Angelina, she's my best friend."

Fred glared over at George. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Relax, obviously you're the top of the list," George said, rolling his eyes.

"Fred, did you just get a little jealous of Polly?" Lee asked, laughing.

"No," Fred said, taking a bite of food. "I just think this love sick puppy thing is getting a little old. Will you just become her boyfriend so we can stop hearing about it?"

"Or would it get worse?" Angelina asked, making Lee laugh. "I bet it would."

"I hate all of you, can we talk about something else?"

"You don't hate us, you love us," Lee said, waving a fork at George. "Not like you love Polly, but you love us."

"No, I'm pretty sure this is hatred."

"It's passion, baby." Everyone laughed at Lee's joke except for George. He was getting a little tired of everyone bugging him about Polly. He didn't ask for this conversation, he didn't bring her up this time. They bring it up, and then laugh at him when he says something nice about her. It's ridiculous. Fred must have noticed the look on George's face, because he immediately stopped laughing and changed the conversation to something else. He loved to tease his brother, but George usually fired back. Fred felt kind of bad about what he said at that point.

On the walk back to their common room, Fred and George were silent. Until finally Fred spoke up once they were alone in their room and said, "Look, we're just goofing around with you. You know we love Polly, everyone does. It's just silly how hung up you get about her, and then don't ask her out officially. You know that's what she wants you to do, right?"

"She does?"

"Oh wow, I didn't think I needed to hold your hand through this. She really does make your brain cloudy, doesn't she?" Fred shook his head. "Ask her on a date. That's final. Doesn't have to be tomorrow, plan the date first, plan the asking her out first, whatever it is that you do. And then do it."

"Alright, alright. Then you ask out Angelina."

"That's different!"

"Why? Because no one has figured it out?" George laughed as Fred's face flushed. "Want to know a secret? Polly figured it out, she told me. And her and Angelina got _pretty_ close over the summer. Maybe they already talked about it." George began to laugh hysterically when Fred threw a pillow at him.

The next morning, Polly attended all her classes with enthusiasm. Typically, students kept their enthusiasm for the first few weeks and then one by one they lost it. Polly managed to keep it until after exams. Maybe it was because she didn't grow up with all this stuff, so she never grew tired of it. She was trying to cram eleven years worth of magical neglect into each semester. It made Cedric laugh the way she scribbled down notes in class, as if she couldn't just look it up later.

She would always defend herself saying, "if they professors wanted us to just _look_ it up, they would've assigned readings." To which Fred or George would always reply with, "you read the whole textbook anyway!"

It couldn't be helped that Polly was into the books. She loved to learn. She needed to work a little harder to keep up with everyone. It was getting much easier though. At first, she would ask a question in class that everyone would giggle, because to them it was common knowledge. But now, she was basically caught up to everyone. And her plan this year was to pass everyone.

"Polly," Angelina said, looking up from her own reading. "D'you ever think George likes anyone else?"

Polly looked up from her potions textbook. She didn't have any assigned readings, but she liked to keep Angelina company. "Are you sure we're talking about George? And not someone identical?"

Angelina looked down at her book, shaking her head. "Guess I should've guessed that you'd figured it out."

"Oh, I _knew_ it." Polly grinned. "They're muppets, we all know this. And I'm positive that you two are feeling the same way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

It took nearly two full weeks for the boys to settle into their new schedule. Polly was set in a day or so, but the boys took a little longer to get used to the immediate barrage of Quidditch practices, and the classes that were harder than ever. It wasn't even the fact that the material had gotten harder, it's the fact that the teachers assigned more homework than ever before. Polly seemed ecstatic.

"Polly?"

She looked up from her Herbology homework to see Hermione standing there, blush on her cheeks and several books clutched tightly to her chest. Polly smiled, "Something you need?"

"No, I was just wondering if it would be alright if I joined you," Hermione said. "Fred and George said you usually studied here after classes."

"Not at all, please, sit." Polly gestured to the chair across from her. "And yes, I usually some here straight after classes to do my homework, you're welcome to join any time."

"Thanks," she said, immediately opening up her books.

Angelina came along shortly after, and sat next to Polly. She couldn't stay long. Angelina had to get to Quidditch practice in approximately an hour. Angelina always tried to finish her homework before, as she was usually exhausted after. The three girls worked away, the silence of the library oddly soothing. Polly finished up her Herbology work, and began to work on an essay.

"Polly, can you do me a favour?" Hermione asked, pulling out a little folded paper. She handed it to Polly. "Can you give that to Fred and George? It's just a little thank you letter."

"Sure," Polly said, tucking it into one of her textbooks. I'm meeting them after practice, I'll give it to them then." Polly couldn't really let it go though, she was curious. "Can I ask what they did?"

"Malfoy was being a real twat," Hermione explained. "And they nearly tackled him in my defence."

"I've trained them to be attack dogs," Polly joked, smiling. "But seriously, don't listen to a word Malfoy says, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I better get going. I think Lockhart implied we should reread Magical Me for next class. Bye!" Hermione rushed off, nearly tripping before she made it to the library doors.

Polly worked a little longer by herself. After she'd finished up all her assignments, she packed up and made her way up to the Hufflepuff common room. She just wanted to quickly drop off her books before meeting Fred and George in the Great Hall. It was Thursday, which meant that there was only one more day of classes before Polly had the weekend to relax. Halfway through September, and the boys were already complaining about school. Polly always just shook her head, and laughed. "You better not drop out anytime soon," she always said, giggling as George would pick her up and spin her around. "And leave you without our company? We wouldn't dare."

Polly waited around the entrance of the Great Hall for about twenty minutes before the boys arrived. They walked as if they there was glue stuck to the bottom of their shoes. They seemed to be exhausted. Polly smiled sadly at them, realizing their poor bodies must be sore. They hadn't been lazy over the summer at all, but they hadn't been preparing for boot camp either.

"Hey Polly," Fred said, plopping down at the Gryffindor table. He sat nearest he could to the doorway. George sat opposite of Fred, and Polly sat close beside George. Rubbing his back soothingly. "Oh, that's alright. Give him some comfort, just forget old George over here."

"I haven't got enough hands, love," Polly said. Fred sounded genuinely snappy this time, but she understood it wasn't actually her fault, and she just took it without a complaint. He didn't mean anything by it, she knew that much. "I'll come over in a moment."

"No," George whined, putting his head on her shoulder, and a hand on her knee. It made her jump slightly, but relax. "Stay with me."

"Your brother needs a back rub too, greedy boy." Polly giggled, laying a kiss to the top of George's head.

"He's fine," George said.

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"He's fallen asleep on the table." After George mentioned it, Polly heard the light snores coming from across the table. She looked up and saw Fred, face down on the table, sleeping.

"So he has," she said, laughing.

The next day was a much lighter day. It was only the third Saturday in September, so Polly had mostly all of her work done for the weekend. The only thing left to do was a few readings, but those would be done on Sunday evening, so they were fresh in her mind for Monday's classes. Polly had lots of time to spend with her friends. Cedric had invited her to play a game of chess on Sunday afternoon, which she was kind of excited for. Cedric had been a little under the weather the last week, and he spent most of his time resting when he wasn't in class. And Sunday morning was special time set aside for Tanya and Polly, as they just had different friend groups. They usually sat around in their pyjamas and just talked in their room.

But Saturday was typically spent with Fred and George. They would hang out, play pranks, and just enjoy each others company. Polly would make her way down to the Quidditch pitch with some snacks, and watch the team practice for a little bit, and then when the practice was over, Polly would meet the boys outside of the dressing rooms. Then their day together would proceed. Polly loved spending her spare time with George. And Fred too, of course.

Polly was wearing her robes, as well at a black hat, with a big black pom-pom on top. Her mom had gotten in for her, and while it wasn't too cold outside, she still didn't want the wind to make her ears cold. Polly loved the winter, and the snow. But she hated cold wind. Everyone always giggled about how specific she was about her weather preferences. One time she said; "it's not snow's fault that it's cold, but the wind is just trying to be a jerk." It had sent Justin into hysterics. It was the way Polly had crossed her arms and pouted, while talking about wind.

The memory made Polly giggle, as she headed across the field and to the pitch. She made her way to her usual spot, snacks in her pocket, and book in her hand. Polly wasn't the only one sitting in the stands this time, there was a young boy, looked to be in first or second year sitting in the Gryffindor section. He was taking picture after picture, and every time the flash went off, and the camera clicked, Wood seemed to get a little more tense. Polly saw this, and worried it may effect her boys. So she made her way to the young lad.

"Hullo," she said, startling him. "I'm Polly."

"Colin Creevey," he said, confused as to why a Hufflepuff was approaching him on the Gryffindor bleachers, during a Gryffindor practice.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"No it's alright," he said. "What are you doing here? Not a spy are you? I'll tell Harry, I will."

"Fred and George Weasley are my best friends. They're the twins on the team. They're beaters." Polly offered Colin a chocolate chip cookie. He took one.

"I come to watch Harry play," Colin said, lifting up his camera to take another picture. "Did you know he's the youngest player in a century?"

"I did," Polly said. "And just a tip. If you want to keep watching them practice, I'd cool it with the pictures. Oliver gets a little stingy about that sort of thing."

"Who's Oliver?"

"Oliver Wood, he's the captain."

"Oh," Colin said, "Guess I shouldn't make him angry. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

The practice didn't go on much longer. Colin Creevey, Polly had learned, knew a lot about Harry. Polly now also knew a lot more about Harry than she did yesterday. Almost everything about of that boy's mouth was about the boy who lived. It was like he was an audio book or something. Polly rushed away from Colin to go meet with the boys.

Once she was with them they were sent into a fit of giggles. "We could've warned you," they both said, laughing. It wasn't until Oliver came over and gave Polly a big hug and a kiss on the cheek that the twins stopped laughing.

"Polly, Colin came over and promised to stop taking photos at practice, it was so annoying. I could kiss you," he said, holding her shoulder tightly.

"You better not," George said, prying Oliver away from her. "You can say thank you, and move on with your day."

"Thanks," Oliver said, walking away unphased.

"What was that?" Polly asked, laughing.

"He was making a move on you," George said, "Not allowed, unacceptable, no."

Fred and Polly both just laughed. For the next few hours, their time was spent goofing off in the Courtyard. At one point, George had stolen Polly's hat, and worn it around the courtyard pretending to be Snape doing ballet. "Because there's a black bun on top, of course," he had said, defending his joke.

"You're such a doofus, come back over here!" Polly had shouted as George did embarrassing spins.

But now they were just sitting on the grass, lying on their backs and enjoying the sun beating down on them. The weather was going to turn cold soon. So they had to take the nice weather when they could get it.

"Hey Polly?" George said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You look really cute in that hat," he said.

"Thanks George." Polly reached over and grabbed his hand. He gave hers a little squeeze.

Slowly, the nice weather turned colder. And the leaves started falling more and more everyday. But it was as if October came out of nowhere. Polly didn't feel like she'd been at school for over a month, but sure enough, they were in the middle of the first week of October. Time seemed to be so much faster in the school year than the summer. Summer trickled by so slowly, while school seemed to last half as long then it actually did. It made no sense. Polly felt like she was getting whiplash.

But it wasn't whiplash.

It was a cold.

She'd been struck by the virus going around school. The sniffles were the worst of it. Class was like a sniffing orchestra. It was the worst during the quiz in Transfiguration. It was as if Cedric and Anya were competing for the loudest sniffs. It was sending Polly straight up the wall. Fred had gotten sick, but surprisingly George hadn't. It was as if he had a force field around him, because while both Fred and Polly got close to him with their own sick germs, George remained fine. It pissed Polly off. But her anger came across as cute to the twins. And that made her even more mad.

"C'mon, lighten up, we're just teasing," George said. "It's not your fault you just look so adorable when you get all flustered." Polly punched George in the arm. "Even that was cute."

"Like an angry little ducky," Fred said, laughing. The laughing turned into coughing.

"That's what you get," Polly said, pouting. George smiled and brought her in closer. He kept her close and kissed her forehead. "You're gonna get sick," she warned.

"I'd like to see a virus try to take me on," George said, flexing. "My insides are as strong as my outsides."

"Like I said," Polly said, "you're gunna get sick."

" _Mean_ ," George snipped, pouting.

Polly shrugged, and wrapped her arms around George's torso. Fred looked at the two of them, quietly talking among themselves. "I'm here too, you know?"

"We know," George said, laughing but not looking away from Polly.

"Been with the guy all our lives, and suddenly he's leaving me. For a _woman,_ " Fred said, laughing. "I won't have it."

"You're right you won't," Polly said, gripping George tighter. "Mine."

"Getting a little possessive, are we?"

"Mine." Polly held George tightly. She felt his tummy rumble as he laughed.

"No need to fight over me, there's plenty of me to go around." George winked at Polly.

"If I have to share, then I'm not interested," Polly said, letting go.

"Me either," Fred said, "C'mon Polly, think it's about time we visited Madam Pomfrey". Polly followed alongside him. Fred and Polly began to chat and makes a few jokes among themselves.

"Hey, wait for me!" George called, following behind them. They all laughed together when George caught up. The conversation carried on casually, with Polly's hand tucked into George's larger one. Fred noticed but said nothing. It was only a matter of time now before George asked her out. This was clear as the nose on anyone's face. Fred was happy for George and Polly truly – but a part of him wondered if he actually was losing George. They'd spent more time apart these last couple weeks. And Fred knew that it was bound to happen, but he always kind of thought it was be him and Angelina branching off while George and Polly did the same. He didn't think George would be sailing off in his own ship while Fred was still trying to build one. Fred and George were always so in sync, but in this one area, George seemed to be miles ahead.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tell me right now that I am not seeing you two wearing soaking wet clothes, on one of the coldest nights yet," Polly said, bumping into Fred and George in the hallway.

But that's exactly what she was seeing. The boys had just come back from Quidditch practice, and they were exhausted, and wet. "Both of you, up to take warn showers. And do not go to bed with wet hair. Take a shower, do your homework, then go to bed." Polly was very stern about this. She was just worried. Not only about their health but about their schooling also. She didn't want them falling behind like they have in years past.

"We will," George said, locking his pinky finger with hers. She nodded. Without explanation, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on George's lips. Before Fred or George could get a word in, Polly was gone. She disappeared around a corner as if she'd never even been there.

"You saw that too, right? I'm not hallucinating?"

"You're good," Fred said. "You're not hallucinating."

The boys went up to their rooms, and did two very different things. Fred went to sleep, hair soaked with rain water still. And George did what Polly had told him to. He showered, did his homework, and then went to bed. Exhausted, but feeling good at the same time.

Polly, however, was still up in the Common Room, talking with Justin and Cedric. They were chatting casually about their home lives. Sharing funny stories and memories. Justin was in the middle of telling them about the time his uncle took him fishing, and they ended up tipping the boat. Polly and Cedric were laughing, imagining a younger, terrified Justin floating in the water.

The trio didn't go to bed until later, when Polly was having a hard time keeping her eyelids open. She was walking to her room when she crossed paths with Laura. They hadn't spoken in months, but their was also a lack of tension, which was good.

"Hey Polly," Laura said, grabbing Polly's attention before she could scoot into her room. Polly looked at Laura but said nothing. "I'm really sorry, for how I acted the last couple of years. It wasn't right. And I get that now. And I'm sorry. I'm working on it though, honest."

"I forgive you, seems like it was a lifetime ago. No hard feelings. Thanks for apologizing."

Laura nodded, and continued in the direction she was headed before. Polly was shocked. Laura hadn't seemed different at all this school year. But now Polly didn't know what to think. Tanya was still awake and reading one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books. Tanya fancied him. Beyond an okay amount. Borderline obsessed.

"The weirdest thing just happened," Polly said, eyebrows scrunched up. "Laura just apologized for everything."

"Huh," Tanya said. "You know, I had heard that Cedric rejected her hard. Maybe she realized that being a bully gets you nowhere."

"I hope so," Polly said. "Because I was pretty tired of it."

"Me too."

Tanya smiled, and returned to her book. Polly was still exhausted, so she got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

Halloween was always a fun holiday. It was still a few days away, but Polly was excited none-the-less. She had enchanted a couple of jack-o-lanterns to stay lit on her trunk. Tanya had giggled when she saw them, and asked Polly to teach her how to do it.

Polly missed going trick or treating. She used to always go with her dad. They would walk around for _hours_. Her dad's deal was that they could walk around as much as she wanted, so long as he got a cut of the snacks. It was her dad's favourite holiday. Her mother's was Easter. And Polly's, of course, was Christmas. The whole family had their own favourite, which they would plan and lead.

The weather outside was awful, just truly awful. The rain was like an army, waging war on the students. Whether the boys wanted Polly to meet them at the pitch, or her class took place outside, Polly ended up soaking wet. She didn't need to get sick again. The steam coming out of her ears left a ringing sound in her brain that lasted for days. It was the most irritating sound ever. But Polly never once complained about the rain. The noise of the rain drops hitting the winding was really soothing during her study sessions. It was peaceful.

George would occasionally join her after class, when he didn't have plans with Fred. For whatever reason, Fred was being distant and snippy towards Polly. She didn't understand it, and it was really getting to her. She didn't know what she did wrong, if she did anything wrong.

Polly sat beside George, working on her potions essay. George was working on his homework as well, but it seemed like he was only there to distract Polly from her own. He was constantly starting conversations, playing with her hair, or making jokes. He was a distracting. But she wouldn't change anything about him.

"Do you _mind?_ " Polly joked, elbowing him as he fiddled with her hair. He dropped his hands to his lap, pouting.

"I'm bored," George said.

"Then play with your own hair, I'm trying to work."

"You love when I play with your hair. It soothes you." George started up again.

"Yeah, it's soothing. That's the problem, I'm gunna fall asleep right here." Polly smiled at George, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Let me finish this and then we can go find Fred and do something fun."

George nodded. He would do anything for Polly. After another half an hour of work, Polly stayed true to her word. She packed up and promised to meet George out on the pitch after she dropped off her books.

The rain was annoying, and she really didn't want to go. But she promised. So she trudged across the school field and found George waiting for her on the ground, two broomsticks in hand. Fred zoomed by Polly, already up in the air. No one else was there.

"Coming?" George asked.

"I'm not flying, are you mad? I'll fall and break a limb or something."

"You're not going to break a limb," George said, teasing poor Polly. He handed her a broomstick. We'll go slow together."

"Why is she flying with us?" Fred asked, "You've been with her all morning, and you said we were gunna fly together."

"I meant all of us," George said, putting a hand on his hip.

"Yeah," Fred said, "Whatever."

"Polly, come fly when you're ready." George boosted himself into the air and shot off quickly. Polly turned to Fred.

She said, "What's the matter then?"

"You and George are always together. We're twins, not you."

"You know you're always invited with us," Polly said.

"That's not what George said," he said, looking down.

"Well it's what I said." Polly smiled. "No need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Polly lifted off the ground and began to fly away, laughing.

The boys were way better than Polly at flying. But she was okay with that, she never tried to match their speed or do fancy moves in the air. She afraid to fall, and shatter a bone. So she was content flying slowly around the ground of the pitch. Eventually she got a little tired of it and flew a little higher, and higher, and higher, until eventually she was high enough that the stands looked small. And she could see small specs moving around the grounds. They were students out and about.

Polly stayed still for a moment, taking in the scenery around her. The view was amazing. Stunning. She wondered how she could possibly have gone this long without flying this high.

The Whomping Willow was dancing in the rain, the small droplets irritating the large tree. The grounds were surprisingly busy for this rainy weather. Polly wondered what everyone else could possibly be doing out and about. Polly was high enough that the rain was seemingly hitting her seconds after it came out of the cloud, but she knew this probably wasn't true.

George flew up in front of her, a worried look painted across his features. This made Polly a little concerned as well. "You're not used to being this high, Polly. You alright?"

"Just wanted to take a look is all," she said, letting go of her broom. She pushed her wet hair out of her face with both hands, leaving it a matted mess.

"Hold on tight!" George said. His loud tone startled Polly, making her a little wobbly. She grabbed on quickly.

"Don't freak me out like that," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go down, I don't want to see you get hurt." George began to fly, and Polly followed his lead. Maybe he was right, maybe she would only get hurt if she flew this high again. But the scenery was so amazing that perhaps the risk was worth it.

The ride down was less exciting. All it seemed to be was Polly wishing she could go even higher, and try to touch clouds. Surely it was possible. The trio went back inside the castle only to go their seperate ways to dry off and get warm again.

Fred and George said goodbye to Polly, who quickly dashed off to her own common room. George talked about Polly the whole way back to the Gryffindor Tower. A few days ago this would have annoyed Fred, but he was coming to terms with the fact that Polly had a special place in George's haert, and in that place there was no room for Fred. And that was okay.

"Did her lips look a little blue? They seemed a little blue, I hope she doesn't get sick because of us," George said. Fred said the password to the Fat Lady.

"Spent a bit of time looking at her lips, then?" Fred asked, laughing as George stumbled over some silly excuse as to why he was staring at her lips.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all in the common room. Chatting closely about something or other by the fireplace. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were playing Exploding Snaps by the window. And a few other students sat alone reading or doing homework. It was a boring night in the tower. Rainy days had a sloth-like atmosphere about them. The two Weasley brothers went straight to their own rooms after a small hello to their younger brother. Their sister had been there, scribbling in a notebook. She had left the common room before they had a chance to talk to her. It hadn't bothered them.

Meanwhile, Polly was dried up and heading to the library to find Tanya. She wanted to talk about the view she'd just witnessed, but she was unsuccessful. Tanya was nowhere to be found. Polly was about to leave when Ginny Weasley came rushing into the room. Since starting at school Polly hadn't had much chance to talk to Ginny. The younger girl and Polly didn't really have any intersecting interest or classes. The age difference made the friendship a little difficult.

Polly accidentally bumped into Ginny, knocking a few books out of her hands. "So sorry!" Polly said, bending down to help pick her books up. Ginny went absolutely pale when Polly picked up a black leather bound book. Polly noticed it right away. "This looks antique or something," she said, handing the books over to Ginny. "Where did you get that?"

The question made Ginny go wide eyed. "Ah, it's private," Polly said. "Say no more." Polly winked at Ginny. The youngest Weasley just nodded. "I'll see you later, haven't seen Tanya by any chance, have you?" Ginny shook her head. "Alright, well. Come find me if you ever need someone to talk to. I know writing helps but sometimes it helps to have someone actually answer back." Ginny went pale again. Polly hadn't meant to embarrass her.

"Bye," Ginny said, carrying on walking to the back of the library. The interaction seemed a little odd to Polly, but then again Ginny herself was a little odd. So Polly didn't want to make a big deal of it.

The next few days were some of the most boring. Oliver Wood held the boys captive at practice for hours every night, so when they were finally free to spend time with her, they were exhausted.

Polly needed to find some new hobbies, because hanging out alone and hoping that the boys were in good enough spirits to hang out for a little while. She'd been spending her time with Justin, playing chess and typically losing against him. She'd also been reading a lot of detailed books about some magical creatures. But she was growing stir crazy. Life had just been a little, boring lately.

But it was Halloween, and she was excited for tonight. It was going to be a fun night. The feast was a few hours away, so Polly and Justin were working away now, so they didn't have to worry about it later.

Eventually, Fred and George barged into the library and joined the pair. All work halted right then. Polly was laughing and talking with George while Fred and Justin played hangman.

"So, why are you here anyway? I figured that you and Fred would be busy causing mayhem around like last year," Polly said, grinning.

"We're playing the long game this year, all of the traps are perfectly set for later, but, we're letting all our close friends squirm as they wait for our stunts." George smiled as Polly shook her head. "Especially Ron."

"Why him?"

"Easy target," George said, winking.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, we're not going to do anything today," George explained. "And then tomorrow, when's he super relieved that we gave him a break, we pounce."

Polly laughed. "And if he asks about it?"

"We say that it's no longer fun to prank him, because he's always expecting it. Younger students, more targets." George laughed.

"Brilliant," Polly said, smiling.

"I thought so, Fred and I thought of it last night. Stroke of genius."


	21. Chapter 21

Halloween day slowly turned into evening. And the feast was in full blast in the Great Hall.

The food was amazing. And the whole hall had been transformed into a Halloween extravaganza! It wasn't too different from years past. Maybe a few more candles, and a few less bats, but nothing distinguishable to anyone except for Polly. Because every year she soaks in every detail. She was no longer a newbie at magic, she hadn't quite caught up to the students who've had magic in their lives since birth, but she certainly wasn't anything less than brilliant. But the excitement never went anyway. She may not be behind in knowledge, but in experience, she's trailing by miles.

Polly was wedged in between Justin and Tanya, while Cedric and Anya were on the other side of the bench. The conversation in the room was loud, and fun. Polly felt so stress free. Fred and George sat on the far side of the Gryffindor table, so it was really easy for Polly and George to make lots of eye contact. It was always the same. One would be staring, the other would look up, and then they would both look away and blush.

"Can you at least pretend that you would rather be here than at the Gryffindor table?" Cedric asked, kicking Polly's foot. She was startled out of looking away from the twins.

"I would rather be here," Polly said, smiling. She looked back at George. "I just wish that they were over here too."

"They? Or he?" Tanya asked, laughing along with the rest of the group.

Polly blushed. "Quit it."

"We're you're friends, Polly." Anya reached across the table and put one of her hands on Polly's. "So we'll never quit."

Polly rolled her eyes. She picked away at her food, glancing around the room. The one thing she missed about Halloween was the little kids in costumes. She used to handout candy with her dad all the time. But, having new traditions is good too.

The feast carried on as it usually did. A small speech about tradition by Dumbledore, and the food was gobbled up as if the students had been starving themselves for days; Polly wouldn't be surprised if a few had.

At the end of the feast, everyone was happily chatting, but it was a tiny bit duller than it had been. No one wanted the fun to come to an end. But, Polly was about to fall into a food coma, so she was ready for bed. Justin was waddling along side Polly, groaning with every step. He never knew quite when to stop eating. This only made Polly laugh. She was trying to catch sight of George in the crowd, but he was lost among the crowd of a hundred people.

Anya was ahead of Polly and Justin, so when the crowd suddenly stopped, Polly bumped into the back of her. They weren't near the front of the crowd, but close enough that Polly could stand on her tippy toes and see what was going on whenever the spaces between peoples head lined up nicely.

It was hard for her to read the words on the wall. At first she assumed it was paint, until she saw the animal hanging upside down. She knew it was a cat, but she couldn't make out who's. And the words on the wall, _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware,_ meant nothing to Polly. She didn't even understand what it meant.

"Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next, mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy said.

Insitinctively, Polly gasped and grabbed onto Justin's arm. They were both had non-magical parents. She could hear Filch shouting and making his way threw the crowd. He bumped Polly's shoulder in passing and didn't bat an eye. At this point, Polly was terrified.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" Filch screamed. "You! You! You murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you." Polly had stopped trying to look, so she had no idea who he was yelling at, nor did she even care. She just wanted to go back to the end of summer, and sit on the lawn with George. She didn't want to live through this.

"Argus," Dumbledore said. He had come from the other end of the hallway, so his voice startled Polly, but calmed her all the same. She wished George were somewhere near.

Polly's grip on Justin's arm tightened, and he put a hand on top of hers. He was scared as well. "Don't let go, okay?" Polly whispered. Justin just held on tighter.

"Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Harry? Ron? Hermione? What could they possibly have to do with this? Polly was startled, but more confused than anything. She knew them. They wouldn't hurt Mrs. Norris. They wouldn't hurt anyone unless backed up against a wall. But this? Never.

"My office is nearest – headmaster – just upstairs. Please feel free," Lockhart said. Polly was beginning to imagine the scene going on over the wall of heads in her way. She was too afraid to actually look.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said.

The crowd parted like the sea. No one said a word as the group walked down the hallway, Filch muttering nasty things under his breath while the rest walked in complete silence. Polly stood as stiff as a statue. Her body too afraid to tremble, as if someone would come out of nowhere and strike her down. She thought that the madness was over with after Harry saved the say last year.

The staff that stayed behind directed the crowd to move again. Polly was tripping over her own feet as she stumbled through the crowd. It was as if the whole student body had been pumped full of coffee. Everyone was loud, and antsy. Polly was gripping onto Justin as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Polly and Justin sat in the common room for hours after everyone else had gone to bed. They went for nearly an hour without talking at a time.

The next day was one of the worst ever. Polly had barely slept, and instead of paying attention in class, she was day dreaming. Or having day nightmares. It was creepy. She could barely tolerate the thoughts she was having about it. It didn't help that it was basically the only thing that anyone could talk about. People with perfectly magical parents would bring it up like it was some interesting mystery to solve, as if the lives of all the muggle born weren't hanging in the balance. If they even were. Polly didn't know what to think anymore.

Polly was sitting in the library. She was there because people were talking in whispers, and she couldn't hear their mindless gossip. She was getting pretty tired of people treating danger like it was a game.

Danger is just that; danger.

The weather outside was murky. Not quite rain, but not quite sunny either. It didn't know what it wanted to be. Polly was across from a window, and couldn't keep herself from zoning out; staring into the grey sky. It was only fitting that the sky was grey, it matched how Polly felt inside.

"Polly," George said, walking up behind her. The hands he placed on her shoulders terrified her. She nearly jumped out of her seat. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, moving to sit beside her. "I thought you heard me calling you."

"No, I was somewhere else."

"Polly, you know I'd never let anyone hurt you, right?" he said, putting an arm around her.

"I know," she said, absentmindedly. "It's all just very freaky. Ginny was looking pretty pale at lunch, is she okay? Seeing Mrs. Norris like that probably shook her up."

"She's alright," he said. "But we're talking about you right now."

"We don't have to."

"Polly," he started, but she cut him off by raising a hand.

"I'm just a little shaken up, can we please just sit here together in silence?"

"If you'd like."

And that's what they did. Polly stared off into the sky; homework lying undone and forgotten. George held onto her hand. The way his warm hand felt against her own was soothing. His thumb traced back and forth against the edge of her palm. It made Polly feel safe, and even a little bit special. George said nothing, just doing what he can to make her feel better. He felt awful that anything he could say would fall flat. But it didn't stop him from trying to think of something.

"Do you want to go sit outside?" Polly asked, almost surprising George. He simply nodded.

Together they walked down the hallway, Polly's books tucked under George's arm. Unfortunately they passed by Filch, who was passing back and forth in front of the words painted on the wall. Polly grabbed a hold of George's hand again, and leaned into him as they walked. Filch stared them down as they passed, glaring with hatred. Polly looked down at the floor. She didn't want to see Filch, or the words. They still gleamed as if they'd just been painted a few minutes ago, even though Filch had been trying to clean them for hours. He'd given up.

It wasn't cold outside, which was nice. Polly sat on the grass. Running her fingers over the green blades. It felt cool to the touch. Polly was uncharacteristically quite. Usually, when with George anyway, she would happily chatter on about something or other. It was one of George's favourite things. But instead, she just sat quietly, her head comfortably nestled on his shoulder. He didn't want to ask why she wanted to sit outside on a day like this. He didn't want to bother her, or pry.

"I'm scared," she finally whispered. "Not just for me, for all of us."

"What do you mean, love?"

"Justin, Hermione and I... we all have non-magic parents. And you heard Draco," she said. "I'm just afraid something bad will happen. I really feel like something bad is brewing."

"Draco? What the bloody hell does he know? Dumbledore'll catch whoever did this before you know it, and he'll have them out on their ass, or maybe even locked up. Everything will be fine Polly. I promise."

"I hope so," she said. George's heart nearly broke when he heard her voice. It sounded so shaky, and so nervous. He wanted her to feel okay.

At the end of the day, Polly was lying in bed. She had her blankets tucked up to her chin, as if they would protect her from any evil. And for whatever reason, they felt safe. Polly felt safe under her blanket. Tanya tried talking to Polly, but she got no response. Assuming that Polly was asleep, Tanya went to bed as well.

The next few days made Polly feel a lot better. Because they were boring as hell. Everything was fine until Justin ran into the common room. He was as pale as a ghost. Almost at once, Polly was in front of him; checking for injuries. She was always worried about him now, Hermione too. She'd even been trying to figure out which other students were muggle-borns without outright asking around. It would seem pretty suspicious for someone to be asking that. But Polly just wanted to take care of everyone. And make sure they were all right.

"What's the matter?"

"I think Harry Potter was gunna talk to me in the hall today," Justin said, nearly out of breath. Cedric must have also seen Justin, because he too came up asking if everything was okay.

Polly smacked Justin on the back of the head. "Don't be daft, you know Harry didn't do this. He's a good lad."

"I get that it was fishy, but you know him," Cedric said. "If he wanted to hurt anyone here he wouldn't have risked his life last year to save everybody."

"But -" Justin started.

"No buts," Polly said. "I want you to go have a think. Really think. Would Harry Potter? Son of Muggle-born Lily Evans, want to hurt all of the muggle-borns around?"

"How d'you his mum was muggle-born?"

"Hermione told me yesterday at lunch," she said. "I can't see him hurting anyone, even without the fact that he's not pure-blood."

"I feel like my mum is lecturing me," Justin said, slumping his shoulders and walking away.

"You did sound like a mum," Cedric said, laughing.

"Oh hush it," she said, laughing.

Polly and Cedric left the common room together, making their way to the great hall for dinner. Justin had sulked off to his room, so Polly suspected he would be late for supper. Cedric was talking about the quidditch team, and how they were doing well in practices. Polly knew he was just doing that to distract her, and she appreciated it.

Fred and George were standing by the entrance to the great hall when Polly and Cedric walked up. He greeted the two boys, and then left; telling Polly he'd save her a seat.

"How are you feeling?" George asked, hugging Polly.

"Fine, just fine," she said, hugging him back. Fred gave Polly a pat on the shoulder. A simple gesture, saying that he was there for her too. Even though with George around, Fred doubted she'd need him. "How's Ginny?"

"Good, but I think it would help if you talked to her." George frowned. "None of us know what to say to her that will cheer her up."

"You don't have to cheer her up, you have to make her feel more safe. Or less worried." Polly opened the door the the great hall, and walked in. "I'll see you two later, right?"

"Of course," George said, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

Polly found Hermione in the library one afternoon, and figured that if anyone knew anything about this Chamber of Secrets rubbish, it would be her. Polly didn't want to read about it in some book, she wanted to hear about it from someone she trusted. Someone who would easily sift through the boring parts and just tell her the important bits.

"Hermione, have you found anything out? About the chamber?" Polly asked, sitting across from her at the table. She didn't mean to bother Hermione, but she was desperate for answers.

"Yeah," Hermione said, but she sounded unsure. "But Professor Binns says it's all just legend, and legend is only based on facts. I can't figure out what's true and what's not."

"Can you tell me the gist of it all anyway?"

"Yeah, what I know anyway. So basically, there's legend that Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber somewhere in the school to hide a monster to purge the school of those who don't deserve to study magic."

"What kind of monster?"

Hermione held up a book about monsters throughout legends. "I have no idea, but if I figure anything else out, I'll tell you."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll leave you be." Polly got up.

"Bye," she said, returning to her book.

Polly had a lot of new information to think about. A monster? Running around the castle? How was that possible? Someone would've seen a monster roaming around, right? Polly was aimlessly walking the halls, thinking about what nonsense this was turning out to be. It all just seemed like something out of a story at this point.

Fred, George, Angelina and Katie were all walking the opposite way of Polly. Katie and Polly never really talked, but they were still on friendly terms. George parted from the group and turned back the way he came, joining Polly instead of carrying on with the others. Fred said goodbye to the ladies and followed along with George and Polly. In a small voice, Polly explained everything that Hermione had told her. About the chamber, and the monster. Fred and George were aware that what they said next would be critical. Polly was scared. She may put on a brave face to protect Justin, but she was terrified. Fred and George were well able to see right through her painted face.

"Polly," Fred said, stopping her. "If this is real, and if Dumbledore thought for a second that any of his students weren't safe, he would shut everything down. Quidditch, earlier curfew, more security. But nothing has changed, and Mrs. Norris is gunna be just fine. So, ignore what you fear might happen, and focus on things that are real. Like homework, or your two best friends."

Polly smiled. George felt a tinge of jealousy that he couldn't perk her up like that. "Thanks," Polly said. "You two are the best."

"Both of us? Are you sure about that?" Fred asked, effortlessly lightening the mood. Polly laughed.

"Just coming back from quidditch practice I assume?" Polly asked.

"Yes ma'am," George said, intentionally bumping his knuckles along hers.

"I thought so, you stink." Polly laughed at the boys' insulted faces. "Go shower, I promised Ginny I would meet her in the great hall in a few minutes, and I don't want to leave her waiting."

"Ah, what would we do without you, Polly?" Fred asked, smiling.

"Struggle to calm your sister down, now shoo. I have very important things to do."

Polly said goodbye, and parted ways with the boys. "Polly! Wait up a sec!" George shouted, turning the corner to catch up with her. "Just wanted to kiss you, kinda," he said, grabbing her cheeks and gently tugging her up to kiss him. She smiled as she kissed him, making him do the same as they parted. "Okay, now go talk to Ginny."

This time, George actually did leave. Instead of monsters and conspiracies, Polly was thinking about George. It was a nice change of pace.

Ginny hadn't arrived at the great hall yet, so Polly just sat at the Hufflepuff table, claiming a spot near the door. There were only a few groups of people scattered around the room.

Slowly, the great hall was filled with people. And that's because Polly waited for hours, and never saw Ginny Weasley walk through those doors. It was absolutely unlike Ginny to stand someone up, especially Polly. They were good friends. When dinner began, and everyone chattered around, Polly continued to stare at the door. Even when Justin squeezed in beside her and starting going on about the chamber. As if someone else controlled her, she got out of her seat, and left without a word.

"Polly?" Justin called after her. But she ignored it and left the great hall.

Looking for someone in Hogwarts was like looking for a specific piece of hay in a pile of hay. Polly didn't exactly know where to look, so she looked everywhere. Eventually, Polly was walking down a corridor that Ginny happened to be running down.

"Oh good! I found you," Ginny said. "I've been looking everywhere."

"Me too," Polly said, laughing. "I thought you must have been in the Gryffindor common room at this point."

"I was until about an hour ago, I fell asleep. I'm so sorry," Ginny said, hugging Polly.

The pair sat on a bench in the hallway, and talked for hours. It started as a friendly chat about school, and how things were going. One thing that bothered Polly was how generic and rehearsed Ginny's answers sounded. It was as if Ginny was hiding something. But Polly assumed that Ginny was still just scared about everything, or stunned about Mrs. Norris. Or homesick. But then the conversation turned to one about the problems that Hogwarts was facing. Ginny admitted to being scared, and Polly did the same.

"You don't think Ron will get expelled, do you? Or Harry?"

"Of course not, I think Dumbledore is quite sure that the boys, and Hermione, had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"You really think so, Polly?" Ginny sounded terrified.

"Of course I do, you've known your brother your whole life. Do you really think him capable of this? And Harry, I mean, come on. Harry Potter, literally saved all our lives last year I don't see why everyone is ignoring this."

"You're right, you're right," Ginny said, trailing off. "No one would possibly believe they did this. Anyway Polly, it's late. I'm exhausted. I have to get going."

Polly nodded, watching as Ginny headed off down the hallway. Once she was safely around the corner, she could've sworn that she heard Ginny take off in a run. Polly rushed around the corner to see for herself, but Ginny seemed to be long gone. Something was off. Ginny had just woken up, she said. So why would she be exhausted just a few hours later? Ginny was known to stay up for hours talking, and somehow beat everyone up in the morning.

The next day was no less strange. Ginny looked like a ghost, sauntering around. Polly tried to talk to her but she brushed it off. Later, Percy Weasley, the one Weasley that rubbed Polly the wrong way, was walking up to her, demanding to know what was bothering Ginny, as if Polly knew. When Percy finally accepted that Polly knew nothing that he didn't know, he left without so much as a goodbye.

"George, thank god I found you," Polly said. "I'm having the weirdest day."

"Everything alright?" George asked, giving Polly a sweet hug.

"I don't know anymore, maybe, I guess." Polly welcomed the hug, and nuzzled into his chest.

George was on his way to meet Fred at the quidditch pitch, so Polly thought she would tag along for the walk. It might be nice for her to get some fresh air.

"So, are my boys well prepared for the match against Slytherin this afternoon?" Polly asked, smiling.

"But of course, just a few hours pregame preparations Oliver will surely put us through, and then off to the races." George grinned when he realized he made Polly laugh. He always felt proud of himself when he did that. "You'll be cheering me on, right?"

"Of course," Polly said. "Wouldn't miss it. Even when I'm cheering for Hufflepuff to beat Gryffindor, somehow, I'm rooting for you as well."

"I'm always rooting for you," George said, smiling. "Every second of the day I'm rooting for something good to happen to you."

"You're the sweetest boy I've ever met, but that also makes you quite dangerous. Little charmer," she said, grinning.

"So you find me charming?"

"That's what I said, is it not?" Polly could go on for hours, pretending she held the upper hand when really nothing was changing, and they were talking about the same point. But she didn't want to carry on that right now. "Are you nervous? You seem a little flush," she asked, touching one of his cheeks.

"It's not that I'm nervous, it's that the whole Slytherin team has their mitts on the fastest racing brooms around." George looked a little disheartened.

"Well, I believe in you. All of you." Polly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I better let you go suffer with Oliver."

"Great," he said, "thanks."

"You're welcome, love." Polly began walking towards the school. "Good luck!" she shouted over her shoulder. "I'll be seeing you at eleven!"

Polly walked back to the school, almost forgetting about her weird interactions today. George was always the calm in the storm for her. It was like finding a calm island to dock on while the ocean threw a fit. George was like a cold glass of lemonade in the hot summer. He was like shelter from the rain. He was perfect. And Polly knew exactly how she felt about him now, there was no mistaking it. That boy had captured her heart without even trying. Polly seemed the give it to him without so much as a fight.

Polly met up with Justin, Cedric and Anya in the common room. They waited around for Tanya but she never showed up, for whatever reason. The four of them made their way down the the pitch, chatting excitedly about the upcoming game. They wanted to see Slytherin go down hard in their first game. They wanted to see Draco's daddy's money go completely to waste as the fastest brooms couldn't match up to the talent that the Gryffindor team had. It was like pitting a cheetah against a shark in the water. One is sure to overtake the other.

The stands were already packed. Tanya was there, sitting cross legged in a hump. When Polly asked what the matter was, she pointed to a Ravenclaw boy kissing a girl. No doubt Tanya's flavour of the week gone wrong. She had a new crush every week since Polly could remember, and she doubted Tanya had changed her ways over Summer.

Polly felt bad for Tanya, but what kind of conversation could they have as three out of four houses began cheering like maniacs as the Gryffindor team made their way onto the pitch. It had been ten times quieter when Slytherin walked out, and Polly couldn't help but think; good.

The roar of the crowd never seemed to fade. Everyone was screaming like this was the final match of the season, when really they'd only just begun.

Polly had been watching George, when she realized he had hit the bludger twice in a row. That was fairly uncommon, as they would be sent directly for someone else, and never really turned around. But this one seemed to have a vendetta against Harry. No matter who hit it, or in what direction; it came back to trying to get Harry off his broom. Something was very wrong indeed.

The rain began soon after that, and it was only fitting. Something wicked this way comes. It felt like the weather was warning her about something, both short term and long term. It felt like the bludger had hit her twice in the stomach. Hard. Justin noticed something, because he stopped trying to read the lips of the team on their time out and started trying to talk to Polly. He wanted to know if she was alright, because she looked pretty pale.

"I'm alright, is Harry?"

"They're just about to resume, I think."

Then, in an odd turn of events, it appeared as though Harry began to dance, all his quick turns and spins, looked a lot like some kind of modern ballroom dance nonsense. But he was clearly right in doing as he did, because staying still for even a minute got him hit by the bludger, and Polly couldn't tell for sure, but she assumed he was hurt. In a flash, Harry zoomed towards Malfoy and whizzed past him, catching the snitch with his good arm. But that meant he was flying his broom hands free. He went plunging towards the ground, and landed in the mud.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Anya said, clapping along with everyone. Harry opened his eyes, so everyone who had missed it realized that he's caught the snitch, resulting in everyone screaming, cheering and stomping their feet. Slytherin had been defeated and that seemed to be about all that mattered. The way Harry's hand soon fell by his side, Polly could only guess that the poor boy had fainted. She made her way out of the crowd and followed suit of a few others running onto the pitch. But instead of going to crowd Harry, she went over to the twins, who were trying to capture the bludger that had been causing such a scene.

"Immobulus!" Polly shouted, pointing her wand at the terrible thing. It froze long enough for George to wrestle it into the box, and for Fred to lock it up.

"Quick thinking," Fred said, nodding. He rushed past to go see Harry, but he was already leaving for the hospital wing.

"I didn't know if that would even work on a bludger," Polly said, rather proud of herself. "Go me."

"Good job, love." George kissed her forehead. He looked at Harry as he walked with Ron and Hermione off the pitch. "His arm looks weird."

"How so?"

"I don't know," he said, trailing off. "Something just seems off there."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey so, if you guys wanted to like, review this and let me know how you feel about my story and the writing and Polly or just about anything at all, I'd really really love that. Thanks so much for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

Harry was once again spending a night in the hospital wing. Along with the Gryffindor team, Polly went up to see him, and wish him well. Polly was like their Hufflepuff mascot, in some way. The only reason Oliver let her hang around while the team was talking was because he was fully aware that she had almost no idea what was even going on most of the time.

"Guys, you don't have to hangout here, you can go party and celebrate," Harry said, sitting up.

"What do think we're doing?" Fred asked, laughing. "Don't even bother, we're not going anywhere."

For nearly three hours, they sat around: laughing and enjoying each others company. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. Polly was having a blast spending time with some of her favourite Gryffindors. She kind of wished some of her other friends were around though, because the conversation would often revert back to Quidditch and Polly would fade out. Quidditch may be fun to watch but, it's so confusing, and dangerous, and seriously it just looks _stressful_. Add Oliver Wood on top of that pile and you've got the makes for a very unpleasant afternoon in Polly's books, but her boys enjoyed it, so she supported them. She would always support them.

Unfortunately their party was cut short by Madam Pomfrey shooing everyone away so Harry could rest. Polly said goodbye to Harry, and placed a kiss on his forehead. She was a very nurturing person. A few people had taken to calling her Mama Polly sometimes as a joke. Justin was the father of the nickname.

Polly walked out with George, holding his hand as the Gryffindor team walked ahead of them without stopping. They were a loud bunch. They should've been in bed hours ago. Polly thought that Madam Pomfrey may have fallen asleep, because it's past curfew already.

"D'you want to come do homework with me tomorrow morning? Then at lunch time we can grab some sandwiches or something and come eat outside." Polly smiled. "Fred should come along too, of course."

"Sounds lovely," he said, smiling.

"See you at around nine then," she said. Polly stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"See you then, love."

On her way back to her room, she saw a flash in a nearby corridor, and heard the squeaking of shoes rushing down the hallway. Curious, she made her way over to the source of the noise. Before she got there, there was a final flash, and the squeaking stopped. She went a little faster, thinking she missed whatever had happened. Immediately, she feared the worst. And she was right. Young Colin Creevey was standing completely still. Polly ran over, nearly tripping over her own feet as she sprinted towards the blond. Polly grabbed his shoulder and cursed when she realized he was just like Mrs Norris. He was petrified.

She wanted to help. But what could she do? What could she do right now? Nothing. She had to find someone. She had to get away from here. Whoever is doing this could be lurking around the corner. Polly whispered an apology to Colin before she took off running. She was going to run as fast as humanly possible until she found anyone. Knowing her luck, today would be the day that Percy _wasn't_ lurking around hoping to catch someone out of bed.

Turning the corner too quickly, Polly crashed into a suit of armour, screaming as she thought it was a monster. But it did have a weapon. The sword crashed down onto her hand, cutting open her knuckles. It fell the to floor with a clatter. What a mess. Pieces of a suit of armour were scattered around Polly, as she lay on her side, supporting herself on her elbow. Her knuckled bled little droplets onto the ground right beside the sword. It was so shiny. It looked recently polished. Polly froze. She could hear something. It sounded like something slithering. It sounded like a big snake. She was hyperventilating; and too afraid to move. So she continued to stare at the sword. But, the sliding noise was getting louder. And she was growing more afraid. Her tears fell in the same place as her blood, some of the droplets intermingling. For a moment, she thought maybe she would fight, so she wrapped her bloodied hand around the handle of the sword. But, the blade showed her something terrible. A pair of yellow eyes sunned her to the core. She couldn't move, she wasn't thinking.

Polly was petrified.

McGonagall was walking up to check on Harry in the hospital wing, and see what harm that Lockhart had done, when she something out of place. A chest piece of a suit of armour was lying in the middle of the floor. McGonagall moved forward cautiously, unaware of what was going on. When she realized that a student was lying on the ground, she rushed forward. Polly was there, hand still bleeding slightly, cheeks wet from crying. McGonagall crouched down and recognized her right away. Touching her cold cheek was an indication of what was going on. Polly had been petrified like Mrs Norris.

"Oh you poor thing," McGonagall said. She heard something from around the corner, and went to take a peak only to see Dumbledore and Filch looking over Colin Creevey, stiff as a board lying on the floor, camera clutched tightly in his hands. "Albus," McGonagall called out, walking over. "It's not just Colin, Polly is around the corner."

"We need to get them out of sight, before any wandering students find them. This will only insight a panic."

Harry Potter had just been arguing with Dobby the house elf; house unknown, when the doors opened. And Dumbledore backed in. He was carrying the stiff Colin Creevey, as Filch carried the foot end of him. Following them was McGonagall and Snape, carrying what looked like a girl in a Hufflepuff scarf. Harry couldn't tell who is was. The only reason he could tell Colin was that during his quick peak he saw the camera.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. McGonagall rushed past at once. Mrs Norris was nowhere near healed, so these two students would too have to wait until the mandrakes were ready.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Her voice a whisper as she followed McGonagall over to the two petrified students.

"Another attack," Dumbledore said. Those two words were the only ones necessary. But they relayed so much fear and panic.

"You don't think Colin managed to get a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore opened the camera only to have it explode slightly.

"Good gracious," Madam Pomfrey said. "Melted, all melted..."

"What does this mean Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"It means, that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

"But, Albus, surely... who?"

"The question is not who... the question is how."

Harry could tell that the staff had no more answers than he, Ron and Hermione did. But as soon as the teachers had left the room, Harry was up and walking over to Colin. He stopped dead in tracks once he realized that it was Polly laying in the other bed. Sweet, sweet Polly.

He felt like throwing up. He knew that Polly was muggle-born, that was no secret. If Draco did this, Harry wouldn't have to do anything. George would have Draco dead in under a minute. Poor George, Harry knew he would be heart broken the moment he finds out. It was like seeing road kill for the first time. This poor defenceless thing didn't have a chance. Colin may have been annoying, but he was still a nice lad. And Polly was the kindest person that Harry had ever met. It just all seemed unfair. Why not Draco? Or Marcus Flint?

Who cares about them?

George woke up in the morning with a terrible feeling in his stomach. He felt absolutely dreadful. Fred and George made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

At the Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory and Justin Finch-Fletchly had their heads bowed and both seemed to be crying. The twins looked at each other, and thought of the worst case scenario when they realized that Polly wasn't around. Cedric looked up and saw George, and immediately began crying harder. George panicked more.

"Where is she?" he asked, slamming a fist down on the table.

"George, maybe you should sit down." Cedric patted the seat next to him. Justin wailed. He didn't seem to care who was around.

"Where is she?"

"She was petrified last night," Cedric said, lowering his head. "She's in hospital right now. Madam Pomfrey is doing what she can for Polly and Colin Creevey."

Liars.

There was no way in hell that Polly had been petrified. George was with her last night, after the game. She left the hospital wing with the whole group. It was impossible. She was fine when she left. George would've sworn he felt his heart deflate in his chest. He'd never been so scared in his life. Immediately, he left the great hall, rushing his way to the hospital wing. Fred was right on his tail, yelling for him to slow down. But George had to get there.

When he was at the door however, everything changed. He was suddenly too afraid to go in. Too afraid to see her laying there, stiff. It wouldn't be his Polly, it would just be a shell. A statue. Fred put a hand on George's shoulder, reassuring him. They walked in together, stopping at the third bed. There she was, eye wide open. Arm and legs straight and stiff. It looked as if a chill was running up her spine. George didn't know how to feel. Fred, knew exactly what he was feeling; sadness, and anger. But George just wanted to smash things. And kill whoever did this to his beautiful girl. Fred suggested they sit down, and they did just that.

Harry was across the room, sleeping soundly in his bed. Fred went over to make sure Harry was all right, while George placed a hand over her solid hand. It didn't feel like her. It wasn't soft and warm, it was stiff and cold. Like she belonged in a museum.

Fred returned with a sleepy Harry beside him. George looked up, tear filled eyes already red. Harry walked over and put his hand on Polly's forehead. He had been hoping that it was just an elaborate nightmare. But alas, it was a worse terror than that. It was reality. The only sound you could hear was George sniffling, and Fred's slightly stuffy breathing.

It was Sunday, so there were no classes. He wouldn't have gone to them if this had happened on a Tuesday. Even though Polly would probably smack him, saying: now who's gunna catch me up? George smiled at the thought.

Throughout the day, many of Polly's friends stopped in to see her. And wish her well. Everyone was worried now. This attack had changed absolutely everything. It was no longer magical excitement, it was terrifying. Everyone who would visit would usually try to speak to Fred and George. But George never said a word. He just watched Polly's delicate features, looking for any kind of movement. He was looking for a flinch, or a blink. Anything that would suggest that she was coming back to him.

"George, should we go get some food?" Fred asked, rubbing George's back.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, wiping on of his tears off of Polly's hand. "You go."

"I'll bring you something back," Fred said, covering his stomach. He'd been hungry for hours, and just couldn't ignore it anymore.

George was alone for a little while, until Cedric and Justin came in. This was the seventh time Justin had come up today. He would come in, kiss her forehead, and then leave. But this time he just sat down across from George. And stared at Polly's face. "She was coming up with a million ways to protect us, did she tell you that?" Justin asked. Cedric suggested that maybe George wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What do you mean?" George asked. Justin had figured it out. George didn't want to talk about himself, or how he was feeling. But he would talk about Polly for hours. Talking about her as if nothing has changed made him feel a little bit okay.

"She was investigating how to protect muggle-borns," Justin said, resting his hand on top of Polly's. He retracted. "Ways to sneak us out of Hogwarts, where to hide in the school if we need. And she's been studying what spells to use on just about every kind of creature imaginable." Justin sniffled, and Cedric put a hand on his shoulder. "She's a saint, and she deserves better than this. She made the younger kids feel safer. Now they all feel like they're next. Mama Polly, petrified."

It made perfect sense. Her late nights in the library, and why she was always found talking to first years. She was comforting them. She could pick out a person in need from a mile away.

"She'll be alright, once the mandrakes are ready then Snape is gunna fix up a potion that will save her." Cedric rubbed Justin's back as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"We're trusting him?" Justin asked, rolling his eyes. "I think I'd sooner trust Marcus Flint."

"Hey, Snape may be a little scary, but he's still a teacher. He's still the potions master at the school. He's not about to let anyone stay petrified," George said. Cedric thought he would have to be the one to say something. George didn't like Snape at all, but he knew that Snape wasn't about to abandon Polly, or Colin. He was a twit, but a professor all the same.

"Hullo," Fred said, walking in with an entire Chicken Pot Pie. "I snatched this and ran if anyone's hungry."

Nobody was hungry though. It was like snacking at a funeral. But no one had died, but somehow it was still just as awkward. George didn't know how he was possibly going to leave for bed. It felt as though his heart was missing right out of his chest. Because it was: she had stolen it, and she was somewhere else right now.

Cedric and Justin left a few hours later. Just before curfew. Fred couldn't convince George to leave, so Fred just accepted they weren't about to leave.

"I thought I might find you two here," Percy Weasley said, walking into the hospital wing. "It's past curfew, you know."

"Percy," Fred started, looking at George. "Special circumstances, don't you think."

"You're right, that's why you're not getting in trouble from me. But, it's still past curfew, and we don't need anymore attacks. C'mon, off to bed please."

"C'mon George," Fred said, standing up.

"And leave her here all alone like this?" George asked, ready to fight anyone that seemed like they were going to try and move him.

Percy said nothing, but instead moved between Polly's and Colin's beds. He moved the chairs and the end table that were there. Fred watched in absolute confusion. George didn't look up until he heard the squeaky sound of furniture moving. Percy was pushing Colin Creevey's bed closer to Polly's. "There," he said as the beds collided. "It may not be you, but someone is right beside her."

"Alright then," George said, walking out of the hospital wing without another word. Percy looked skeptical.

"Can you at least try to make sure he doesn't sneak out," Percy said. "But don't worry. I don't expect miracles."


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, after classes, George was back by Polly's side. Fred was honestly surprised that George went to class. But it was like an entirely other person. George was paying full attention, and couldn't be distracted. He claimed he had to catch up Polly on the courses when she woke up. Fred knew it was just something to keep George going during this time, so he said nothing about it.

"We learned about werewolves today," George told her. "Weird creatures they are. I think you'd like them. You'd call them tortured and misunderstood or something like that. I just know you would."

Earlier that day, during lunch, Harry had come up to George, and asked to speak with him. All lunch, George had been pretending to himself that Polly was fine, so he could carry on without wallowing in sorrow. He wasn't willing to be all doom and gloom because he knew Polly was going to be just fine. Dumbledore promised that she would be fine, and George believed him. He just missed her a whole lot, and it had only been a day.

Harry and George walked outside of the Great Hall, away from the rest of the student body. Everyone seemed to be there, no one was brave enough to split up from the group.

"You seem better today," Harry said.

"Dumbledore promised she was going to be okay," George said, "I'm still mad about it though. Who would do this to Polly? The sweetest girl alive in my opinion."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. There are rumours going around that I'm the heir and I know..."

"I'm actually going to cut you off right there." George closed his eyes. "I _do_ think it's you. I know you're the great great great grandson of Supreme Snakey and you're here to end the lives of muggle-borns, even though you care deeply for some of them; Hermione for example." George rolled his eyes, and smacked Harry on the back of the head. "Will you relax? I know it's not you, you muppet."

"Then why did you hit me?" Harry said, grinning a little.

George smiled. "Because that's what Polly does," he said, laughing. "She believed you, you know. So don't stay up at night wondering if this happened to her, and she was petrified thinking it was you. She trusted you, and defended you. So don't worry," George said.

"Thanks George, that's actually really good to know." Harry smiled. "I still feel awful."

"Me too, but if we mope about it, she'll have our heads when she gets back. She'll think we doubted Dumbledore."

"I can see it now," Harry said. "'If Dumbledore thought I was going to be fine then you should've been studying.'" Both boys laughed.

The next day, Fred and George were walking back from class when they spotted Ginny walking towards the common room. When she spotted them, she ran right over, and hugged George around the waist. He hugged her back, and Fred joined in. They knew what was probably wrong. "Hey, hey," George said, "she's going to be fine."

"She's been hurt! What if being petrified is painful?" Ginny asked, eyes leaking tears like a broken faucet.

George looked away, and Fred knew right away to take over. George had to excuse himself to the common room after that. He couldn't bare to think about it. Everyone says that it feels like nothing. But what if she's aware now, but will just forget all the memories from her time in hospital. What if? What if? What if? What if she felt like a prisoner in her own body?

George walked into the common room, and straight over to the window. Luckily, no one was there, because even if they had been, George probably would've stormed over anyway and scared them off. He slammed his books down on the table, and suddenly he was back to being angry. He tried to calm himself down.

Outside, fittingly, it was raining. It all fit together perfectly. Rain, Polly petrified, and now Lockhart's duelling club was tonight. If he was their last hope, then it didn't really feel like there was a lot of hope left. George didn't fell hopeful at all. The most he could wish for was himself to go to sleep and wake up when Polly was bouncing around, chatting about this or that. George had no intention of going to the club, but he thought it might make his mum feel better if she knew they were learning some defensive spells. She'd feel a lot better knowing Lockhart was the facilitator of this club. Fred was still talking with Ginny, so for a good twenty minutes George was left alone to think. That is, until Ron walked up with a letter in his hand.

"It's a letter back from mum," is all Ron said, handing the sheet of paper to George. He tried to shrug it off.

"I didn't write her," he mumbled, looking back out the window.

"Get a grip, what good is it to mope around? Finish what she started, you know that the first years she looked after are terrified, help yourself by helping them." Ron sounded so confident that George didn't even talk back. "And read this letter. I told mum about Polly and I think you oughta read her reply."

George took the letter. He skimmed past all the stuff talking about Harry and the Quidditch match, because he couldn't find it in himself to care. But, seemingly directed to George, Molly had written a few very powerful lines.

 _There is no greater loss than a person, especially when that person is right in front of you but still out of reach. There is no need to always stay strong. There is nothing wrong with feeling. You are part of a big family. And I don't just mean our blood ties, I mean Harry, and Hermione, and Polly, and Lee. Family does not stop at genetics, but I believe in my heart that you know this. So, you wanted advice about how to stay strong when facing loss, and my answer to you is family. But don't forget, Polly is part of that family. And right now what she needs is strength, so our family must pull together and be strong for her, and be there for her. Because, and this is only the most obvious reason, she would do anything, for any of us. I love you, and pass on my love to all the others._

"Getting mad, and slamming books, and looking out at rainy skies. That's not helping anyone. You're my big brother, I need you to be here and present and helping people feel less scared. Because that was Polly's job and she's gone right now. And don't forget Ginny, she needs all of us right now. So please, don't be moody," Ron said. George had only felt this proud of his brother twice before; when he was sorted in Gryffindor, and when he played the best game of chess Hogwarts had even seen.

"You're right," George said. "I'm right here, let's find Fred, Ginny, and Harry and get to the duelling club, yeah?"

"What can Lockhart teach us that we can't read out of a 'what-not-to-do' book?"

"He may be an idiot, but he still knows spells that we don't." George wouldn't hear another word on the matter. He had people to protect. He had Polly's people to protect. "And I bet it would make Ginny feel a bit better to have some context for when she would use what spells, okay?"

"I just hope he has help from other faculty, is all." Ron looked at the ground.

"Don't worry kid, I know he's not the sharpest knife, but we have things to cut – and he's the only blade who's willing to chop," George said. Ron looked at him with an eyebrow raised. It really was a ridiculous statement to make, but George still wasn't feeling very inspired; just motivated.

At the duelling club, seeing Lockhart dressed up in fancy garb, only made George's motivation shrink. But, if he didn't stay then who was going to tell Polly about it later. Look forward, and think of her. That helped George stay focused, believe it or not. Snape was beside Lockhart, looking like his usual self. His black robes just making Lockhart's seem even more ridiculous. In a room full of dull and black, he made sure he was a star. George wanted to run up, and ruffle his hair. Even if just to see what he would do. Fred was beside George, his arms crossed in a way that made him look like a bodyguard. Like a lot of students, he was hoping to see some action – but wasn't sure if he would actually learn anything. Duelling could be fun, though. Perhaps this would be a different experience entirely if Polly had been beside George, fluttering around: anxious someone was going to get hurt.

"Gather round, gather round. Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent," Lockhart said, dazzling the students with a toothy smile. He hadn't really listened for any answers, though. He was good at making it _seem_ like he cared.

As Lockhart introduced the club and Snape, who looked less than pleased to be there, George was skimming the crowd. He saw Justin in the front of the other side of the fancy wooden stage. He looked excited, and it was nice to see him having a little fun. Polly would've wanted that. George thought he spotted Cedric over there, but he also knew that he wasn't the biggest Lockhart fan. So he may have left when he saw the blond take to the stage. George didn't really spot anyone else that he should have recognized, because he was standing with the people he cared about – minus one.

George was so zoned out looking around, he hadn't noticed that they had begun to duel. He snapped back into place when Lockhart was sent flying back, hitting the wall and sliding down it dramatically. George laughed with the rest of his friends. This was one of the rare times that the Snape had done anything to make such a large group of Gryffindors laugh.

Acting as if he wasn't just blasted onto his ass, Lockhart said, "There you have it! That was a disarming charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." Was anyone buying this? George wasn't.

It was obvious that Snape wasn't buying it either, if looks could kill... they'd be picking out a coffin for Lockhart later today. Lockhart quickly went on, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..."

While the two teachers went around and assigned pairs, Fred put a gentle hand on his brothers shoulder. "You're doing great," he said. "Glad you wanted to come out and do something."

"We visit Polly at least once everyday, not much else we can do." George watch Justin and Neville stand beside each other, chatting and waiting. "I don't know if she'd care to know that Justin is about to duel. She'd probably freak about about the injustice of pitting two students against each other in a magical duel."

Fred laughed. "She'd go on about how this only encourages us to fight using magic instead of resolving problems with words."

"Which is so hypocritical because I know she would throw magic at anyone who hurt one of her cubs," George said, laughing as well.

"Weasleys!" Snape said, effectively ending their fun. "Pair up."

"We could've just assumed that," George whispered. Fred was ecstatic that even this chip of George's personality has returned to it's normal state. He was sad, but he was okay.

Once the whole room had been paired up – an interesting mix, seeing as Harry and Draco were matched up – Lockhart began instructing them on what to do. He made it clear that it was disarm only, but that seemed like 'hit your friend and give them no chance to defend themselves'. On three, everyone cast their spells, George's hit first sending Fred backwards through the air. He landed on his back behind Angelina, who laughed at her friend on the floor. Fred quickly scrambled to his feet, and marched forwarded, sending the same spell at his laughing brother. It was George's turned to fly back, and it resulted in his crash against Goyle, one of George's least favourite people.

"Watch it," he snapped, eyeing down George.

This whole scene was a disaster. It was just a bunch of students flying and crashing into everything. George snatched his wand of the ground and stomped over to Fred. Neither one fired. Polly would've started really hating this club right around now. Seeing people disoriented, and some a little hurt. Hermione had gotten put into a headlock for crying out loud, and Harry was facing off against Draco. It looked like a bomb had gone off in there.

"Well, mark this down as a failure," George said, looking around to make sure Justin was alright. He was fine, lying beside Neville in a heap. Both of them looked like they might be seeing a few stars.

"Yep," Fred said. "Might as well just let Harry open the chamber now and swallow everyone whole with his monster." George giggled at the statement. It was always fun to joke about Harry being the heir. "After this we should go see Polly, the poor thing, missing out on such a learning opportunity."

"She'll actually be upset, until we explain what happened."

Lockhart was fluttering around the room, helping students up. Acting as if this all wasn't his fault. Which made George scoff. If he was half the wizard he says he is then the chamber would already be closed and Polly would be up and at em' like everyone else. Full of dung, he is.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart said. "Let's have a volunteer pair – Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"

"A bad idea, professor Lockhart. Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, beaming. How was this an excellent idea? Did Lockhart have any idea what was going on in the school? This was one of Snape's annoying moments. IT was almost as if he just wanted to stir the pot and get some kind of action going. Was he bored? Was that it?

Harry and Draco climbed onto the stage. One of the boys was smirking with confidence. As if Draco believed that he already won. He always acted like that. Completely higher than life itself. That whole family could eat rat poison for all George cared.

Each teacher spoke to a student briefly before the duel had started. Snape to Draco and Gilderoy to Harry. George thought it was an unfair advantage. Which it was. He just wasn't the most appropriated choice of teacher for this affair, but somehow, he was he one who had thought up this club. You'd think that they would have someone a little more... _intelligent,_ for the title role in a duelling club. Lockhart left Harry to the duel, whisking his cape behind him in a grand act of showmanship. He was always performing for the crowd. Always.

"Three – two – one – go!" Lockhart shouted, smiling brightly.

Malfoy was the first to act, casting a spell that shot out a snake. Harry seemed stunned by the move, as Lockhart had said to disarm only.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said, moving to get rid of the snake. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" Lockhart said. Couldn't this guy let anyone else to anything? Did he want to take the place of every teacher at Hogwarts? The spell he shot out at the snake fly into the air, and land on the ground. The only thing that had changed was that the snake was now much angrier. And looked much more ready to strike at anyone who made a move. George didn't want to see anymore of this, and was about to leave. But Fred grabbed his arm, and made him stay. And he was glad his brother made him watch the duel. Because Harry Potter, in front of a bunch of other students, began to talk to the snake.

The snake had aimed itself at poor Justin when George had turned his back. But as soon as Harry spoke to the snake, it fell limp. The look on George's face matched the rest of the crowd. He was shocked. It was quite the surprise that Harry was a Parselmouth.

Justin looked terrified. As if he actually believed that Harry made the snake want to attack him. It was absurd. Even after countless people, telling Justin countless times that Harry is controlling some underground monster – Justin's fear neglected to listen, so fear of Harry consumed him.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin asked before storming out of the hall. George felt the need to chase after him. So he did.

"Justin! Wait!" George said, barely catching the younger lad before he turned a corner.

"I'm not listening. After that! After that you still think he's innocent? You must be joking. I don't care what Polly would've believed at this point. Maybe if she had been afraid of Harry then she'd be standing with us right now. Maybe he told her to follow him, and when she did he told his monster to petrify her. No. I'm not listening to you, or anyone, anymore." Justin left quickly, leaving George stunned.

What was that?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: the story may get a little jumpy here, but our Poor Polly is petrified. So I'm just giving you some moments of what's going on while she's out like a light. :)**

George was still absolutely stunned by Justin's blow up in the hallway. He sauntered back into the duelling club, and saw that everyone was around in groups talking. Harry, Hermione and Ron were gone, probably out the other door as George didn't see them leave. Everyone was talking about the same thing; what had just happened with the snake. Quickly, George told Fred that he was going to see Polly, and invited him along – but he was going up to the library with Angelina and Katie to get their homework done. George nodded and left.

When he got to the hospital wing, he nodded at Ms. Pomfrey as he normally did, and took his seat next to Polly. He told her all about what nonsense had just happened. At that she needed to wake up, because Justin was in need of a comforting talk and no one was better at that than Polly. Especially to Justin. George thought that maybe Justin was just having some kind of mental breakdown.

"They're fearing the wrong person, Polly. And I'm scared for them. Tell me how to help them, tell me how you would help them. Please."

Bu of course, Polly didn't answer. She couldn't.

* * *

The next day, George was in his first period class. Retreating back into himself slowly. It was almost as if he would get these bursts of energy and happiness, and then something would remind him of his darling Polly, and he would just breakdown. He ran out of excuses for fake happiness, and showed his true colours. Fred was worried. So much so that he asked Lee to turn him into a badger, in hopes that it would make George laugh.

It did not make George laugh.

And Lee got into trouble.

But anything was worth a shot at this point. George had always been a beacon of fun and imagination, but without Polly he just wasn't himself. McGonagall changed Fred back, and while she was smart enough to probably understand why they did it, she still gave Lee detention. But she didn't take away any points, and that was a nice change of pace. George sat up straighter, and took a breath. Seemingly motivating himself to get through the rest of class.

Until there was a great cry from the hallway. "Attack! Attack! Another attack! No mortal or ghost is safe! Run for your lives! Attaaaack!"

George rushed out of his seat, following close behind McGonagall out the door. It was like stepping into a nightmare. Harry Potter, standing beside a petrified Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Peeves had been the one doing all the shouting. Once George laid eyes on Justin, he rushed over, ready to help.

"Back to the classroom," McGonagall said. "Tell the others that the rest of the class is cancelled and they may go. No homework. Then come back here to me please."

George nodded, unsure of why she would need him to come back. Fred and George gave their books to Katie and Angelina, who dropped them off at the common room for them. McGonagall was holding a fan, and she asked the twins to waft Nick to the hospital wing. George snickered.

"It's not funny, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"It's really not, I know. But, it kind of is." George grinned. "What if I get him stuck in the middle of the staircase?"

"Do I need to get someone else?"

"No, no, we'll go," George said, taking the fan. He directed Nick to the hospital wing. Fred was staring at George. "I know that it's not funny, but he's already dead. So he can't possibly die, _again._ So he'll be fine. So that makes it just a little bit funny."

Thinking about it, Fred had to admit the idea of it was a little bit funny. It was just the fact that George was getting black humour out of really worrisome events. Fred didn't know how to feel about that at all. But anything that will make George smile would do.

"Poor Justin," George said. "Harry really cornered himself on this one. He should've just stayed put in the common room, where a bunch of people would've seen him sitting all day."

"Are you alright?" Fred asked. "You seemed happy until this morning."

"I wouldn't say happy, but, I'm okay. It's just nearing Polly's birthday is all." George shrugged. "But she'll be okay, so I'm okay. I just miss her is all." Fred hadn't remembered. It was nearing December, and Polly's birthday was the twenty-first. Fred got a little sad thinking about his friend petrified over her birthday, and then he felt even worse that he forgot. They were at the hospital wing before they knew it. And there she was, laying in the same spot. Missing months of her life to just lying in a hospital bed. A great injustice.

* * *

When Christmas rolled around, George went up the hospital wing after opening presents with Fred. His brother would join him soon, but George just wanted a moment. He carried a small pink present under his arm. And put it on her nightstand right beside the purple one he'd left on her birthday. George couldn't be jolly today. Not on Polly's favourite day of the year. But he tried his best to at least be content. He kissed Polly on the forehead before taking a seat next to her. He had gotten used to the cold feeling of the back of her hand on his palm. But it still didn't feel like her.

In twenty minutes time, Fred came walking through the door. A small container of every flavour beans in his hand. George's present was better. He got her a pretty leather journal, so she make notes on the creatures she's been studying. George could've sworn that she would've done a better job than Newt Scamander himself, but then again, he would just assume that she would beat anyone at anything with no question. He put her on a pedestal.

"So what's the plan for today?" Fred asked, after an hour of sitting and chatting.

"We can go see the others in the common room," George said, standing up. He kissed her on the forehead again. "Happy Christmas, Polly."

* * *

Valentine's day had no meaning without Polly. So, another little present, and a card were left on her bedside table.

The only good thing that came out of the day was the song that Fred and George had laughed about for such a long time.

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Absolutely brilliant. George had to wonder if the valentine had been from his kid sister, which of course only made the joke even funnier. When asked about it, her face lit up pink as the flowers coating the walls. Another silly feat that Polly probably would've adored.

* * *

George stood in the common room in agony. The quidditch match had been cancelled, and there had yet to be an explanation. Everybody's instinct was saying there was another attack. And because McGonagall had taken Harry with her as she left, George could only assume the worst. Hermione Granger was not in standing around the common room with everyone else, which means she was not in the stands. And Hermione rarely missed a match. One of her best friends was playing after all. It was all so worrisome. Even Fred had nothing clever to say. He just sat by Katie and Oliver, and was hoping for the best. They needed to hear that nobody was dead.

McGonagall walked into the common room with Ron and Harry trailing behind. The fact that weren't crying was a very good sign. George felt a little relieved. When his brother joined by his side and whispered that Hermione was petrified, George reminded him that being comatose was a hell of a lot better than being dead.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." She rolled up the parchment in her hand. "I need hardly add that I have been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She left.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting one Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," Lee said. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin – why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?"

"Percy's even in shock," George said, pointing him out to Harry, sitting in a chair; pale as a ghost. "That Ravenclaw girl – Penelope Clearwater – she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect." George tried to find his own statement funny. But it wasn't. Another person attacked. Two more, actually.

When will it end?

* * *

It seemed that all hope was lost at Hogwarts. If there was another attack then the school was sure to close. And George just couldn't bare the thought. Polly waking up, and thinking that he'd abandoned her. Realistically, she'd realize that it wasn't safe for the students and that the school had to be closed. But George was irrational when it came to Polly. It got worse, the sinking feeling in George's stomach, when Dumbledore and Hagrid were asked to leave the school.

Well, one was asked to leave. The other sent to Azkaban. A place he surely didn't belong. Some people believed the nonsense that Hagrid was to blame for all the attacks. Ridiculous. He loved everyone. He loved everything. If anything, he would only be guilty of trying to tame the beast in the chamber, a feat that would surely see him deceased, not all powerful. Hagrid didn't do this. The thought alone was irrational.

* * *

A few day later, McGonagall announced that Dumbledore would be returning to the school. And that the mandrakes were ready for harvesting. Something that made George absolutely beam with excitement. It was like Christmas – only better. Everyone was happy to hear this news. Except Oliver – he was more focused on the fact that Quidditch had been reinstated. The entire Gryffindor table was beside themselves with joy: for whatever reason, George didn't care. He and Fred both were just excited to have their friend back.

It wasn't until midday that news worse than anything had sprung. Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan, had been taken hostage by the monster. The only clue as to what would happen next was _'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'_

No one could take it. No one could take anymore of this. The next morning they were scheduled to be going home. George just had no fight left. What else could possibly go wrong this year? Would he lose an eye? How about a broken arm? He's already got a broken heart and a seemingly broken family. He sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron and Fred – the idea of moving for the next few hours a stupid one. It wasn't until dinner time that George and Fred decided to just go to bed, because sitting around any longer was going to drive George straight mad. Fred tried to say something when George laid down, but he had nothing to say. Nothing to say to his own twin brother. He never thought he'd see the day.

So George just went to bed. There was no use doing anything else. No use at all.

* * *

He woke up to his brother shaking him with fervour. Get up, he kept repeating. Get up. George was half asleep. After hours of lying awake his brother had the audacity to wake him up. He didn't want to wake up. Because the real world is where they kept the real nightmares.

"C'mon, get up! Harry and Ron saved Ginny! C'mon! Everyone's in the Great Hall. _Get_. _Up_!"

George was disoriented to say the least. It was around midnight, and everyone was gone from the room. It looked completely deserted, save for the two Weasley twins, of course. George quickly got up and stumbled his way to the Great Hall behind his brother. They were still dressed in their pyjamas, no need for any fancy dress tonight.

The Great Hall was absolutely booming with excitement. George hadn't sat down for more than ten minutes – beside his sister with an arm placed securely around her – that he was told the whole story. Ginny apologized nearly one hundred times before George could even accept. Which he did: it wasn't her fault after all. It was a little odd, that his parents were joining the rest of the Weasleys at the feast, but they had been to Hogwarts themselves, and they had just as much right to celebrate as everyone else. The Weasleys sat all together for the first time in a long time, taking up a large chunk of the Gryffindor table. In the buzz of the moment, George forgot something terribly important. A light tap on his shoulder brought his attention to the small girl behind him.

"Haven't forgot about me now, have you?" Polly asked, cheeky smirk lighting up her face in a way that George could've sworn would kill him one day.

He didn't say anything right away, he just lept up and pulled Polly into a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back, smiling into his chest. It felt like home. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said, words tickling the top of her head.

"I'm fine, honestly it felt like no time had passed, as far as my memory is concerned, I was visiting Harry in the hospital wing just last night."

The words made Ginny spring back into tears. Polly had been such a dear friend, and Ginny had caused this. But Polly wasn't mad at all. In fact, she was just relieved that Ginny was okay. Ginny stood up, ready to apologize to Polly, but Polly had other ideas. She let go of George's hug, and swung her arms around Ginny. She pulled away and smiled at the young girl.

"Don't dwell on it for even a second," Polly said, smiling. "Because everything's alright."

"Why don't you join us, Polly?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, please," George said. "Sit by me."

"I don't think anyone was going to fight you otherwise," Fred joked, laughing even harder when his mother elbowed him. "Oh c'mon, you have to agree. It's _funny_."

"I'm so happy you're back," George said, ignoring his brother. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the school year passed in the blink of eye – since no one had to cram for exams, it was all fun all the time. George and Polly had spent little time together having fun, since Polly was trying to catch up on everything she'd missed while in the hospital. George wanted her to relax, but at least she was doing the work while in school and not during summer vacation.

Even just sitting with her in the library, made him feel like he was whole once again. There was no more missing piece, sitting uncomfortably in his chest.

Justin would typically accompany them in the library, because he too had missed quite a few classes – but not even half as much as Polly. She was behind months. They were giving her the summer to get the marks she needed to pass her classes and move onto the next. It was boring, but it had to be done.

"It didn't hurt, right?" George had asked the next day. Justin and Polly looked up from their books.

"No, it was scary – finding Colin like that, but I didn't feel a thing. Except the little cut on my hand, but what can I do about that?" She held up her hand, the wound looking as if it had happened yesterday. It was hard to heal when your skin was literally porcelain... and your heart wasn't beating. "The real question is: if the sword had cut off one of my fingers, would the finger also be petrified or would it continue as a separate entity entirely? Would it die?"

"Stop it," George said, giggling. "I was worried you were in pain."

"It's all over now, there's no need to worry anymore."

"Hard to act like it didn't happen," George mumbled.

The conversation lulled to an end. Polly really didn't want her summer to be wasted away on school work, so the more she could get done: the better. She was currently working on all her Transfiguration work, since she was pretty good at that she could get the course done quickly. Then she would move onto potions, since she would need the ingredients from the room for a few of the assignments. Snape was unusually willing to watch over her as she did her potions. It was pleasantly out of character.

Essay writing was never her favourite. She had the smallest writing, and making it bigger for the sake of space just didn't seem like a viable option. She would have to consistently think about her handwriting, and that would make the work take even longer.

Justin packed in his books before Polly did, leaving George and her alone at the table. He didn't quite have the drive to get everything done that Polly had. George took the opportunity to lay his head on her lap and close his eyes. She smiled, but just carried on with her work.

The rest of the school year seemed to progress that way. Classes, followed by hours at the library – only joined by Justin and Fred half of the time. They both hated the boring afternoon of working, when exams were cancelled anyway. But Polly wanted to be able to learn everything she's missed. She'd already missed eleven years of studying magic.

It was when they were on the train heading back from school did George finally put his foot down to make Polly stop working.

"We'll be apart for who knows how long? Can we spend these next few hours together, please?"

"Yes," Polly had said, putting down her book. "That sounds reasonable."

Now, Polly was sitting at her desk at home, working on a small letter the Fred and George, just to remind them to get their own summer work done before Polly came to visit next month, so if they got stuck on anything, she could try to help.

Polly was already missing them dearly. And break had only just begun. George and Polly had kept up a very frequent correspondence. She told him the important bits of what was going on in her life, and he told her all about the burrow, and what was going on. She loved that whole family. What an interesting life it must be to be part of the Weasley crew. But Polly wouldn't trade her own family for the world, she loved them.

With only half a page filled and nothing else interesting to write, Polly went downstairs looking for something to do that didn't involve any kind of homework. She'd had her fill of that for a while. The weather outside was absolutely gorgeous. There were a few big, puffy clouds, but for the most part it was a big blue sky accompanied by a nice breeze and lots of warmth. Polly decided to give Angelina a ring, and see if she would like to take a trip down the street to swim in the pool. The water looking so inviting out of the kitchen window as the phone rang in her ear that she almost hung up and jumped right in without changing.

After a brief conversation, Angelina said she would be right over. Polly quickly got into her bathing suit, grabbed a towel from the closet, and went out side with a can of Cola. She brought a second for Angelina.

It was only eleven o'clock in the morning, and Polly's parents were both out at work, so they had hours to splash around and hangout before dinner. After setting her towel on a deck chair, she cracked open the drink, taking a sip. When the breeze wasn't blowing, she felt like she could melt.

"Hello, hello," a voice said from the side of the house. Angelina was making her way around.

"Just come 'round back," Polly said, taking another sip. She set the can down in a cup holder.

"Glad to have a friend with a pool," Angelina said, walking through the gate. She clicked it shut behind her. "It's boiling out here." Angelina had her towel slung over her shoulder, and a loose shirt and some jeans on. Polly was already wearing nothing but her bathing suit.

"It's open to you anytime," Polly said, smiling. "There's a cola for you in that cup holder there, and you can undress in the bathroom inside if you want."

"No need, my bathing suit is under my clothes anyway." Angelina took off her pants and shirt, and made a run for the pool, jumping in and splashing Polly with the cool water. "Ah," she said as she resurfaced. "Perfect."

For the next couple of hours, Angelina and Polly switched between sitting around on the deck and splashing around in the pool. The cold water was a blessing in the summer heat.

Now, the girls were sitting on the lawn chairs, drinking their second cola each and soaking up some of the sun. They were just chatting about what they'd been up to this summer. Angelina and Polly hadn't really done much together yet, because Polly had been so caught up in her studies. But she'd figured she needed to have some fun. Angelina and Polly planned to get together to work on the actual summer homework together, but they had to wait for Polly to catch up first.

"Polly? Are you outside?" her mother called, she peered out the kitchen window. "Oh, well hello Angelina, lovely to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Samuel," Angelina said politely.

"What are you girls up to? Taking a dip in the pool?"

"That's what we've been doing on and off today, too hot to do much else," Polly said, smiling.

"Well, that's why we got the pool in the first place. Angelina honey, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Oh, not tonight. My mom's been cooking a pork roast all day and it smelled wonderful when I left." Angelina smiled nicely.

"Well, maybe next time. Anyway, you girls have fun." Polly's mom walked away from the kitchen window to go sit in the den with a book.

Angelina and Polly spent a great deal of time together over the course of July, and the beginning of August. Almost everyday Polly would work for a few hours, then Angelina would come over for a few hours, and they'd separate around five. Sometimes Angelina stayed for dinner and sometimes they went to the diner a few blocks away. But mostly they enjoyed the luxury of a private pool.

It wasn't until the middle of August, that things started going even better for Polly. She didn't have to do anymore schoolwork until September. It may only be two weeks, but she had scheduled work up until the day before. She was quicker than she gave herself credit for. So for two weeks, Polly and Angelina could be up in time to catch a ride from one of their parents. One day they went bowling, and the next to a movie. Sometimes they would even go just the the park. And hangout on the swing.

But nothing compared to Polly's backyard paradise on a sunny day.

On the last Tuesday before school started, the girls were stuck inside. The rain was pounding on the windows with terrible force. It was as if the rain was trying to break the glasses. But the girls weren't bothered. They made themselves some hot chocolate and ate some leftover chocolate cake from her Angelina's fathers birthday party a few days ago, and they played board games. The rain sounded rather soothing as it hit the glass.

"So, you're not going to the burrow at all this summer? I thought you were supposed to go last week," Angelina said, rolling the dice. They were playing monopoly.

"I was supposed to go, that's the plan we made at the beginning of summer. But then Arthur won that prize, and they went on vacation... but we'll see them tomorrow at Diagon Alley. You're still coming with us, right?"

"Yep, that's not a bother for your parents, right?"

"I should hardly think so," Polly said, taking her turn. "I don't even think they're coming around this year with us. I think they're going to tour around on their own."

"That would make sense, they trusted you to the Weasley's last year," Angelina said.

"Exactly," Polly said, landing in jail for the fourth time. "And besides, it's not like you haven't been here almost every day."

"Don't be lippy with me just because you keep going to jail," Angelina said, laughing.

"It's not even fair, this game is rigged," Polly said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. She nearly fell and grabbed the ledge of the table quick enough to correct herself. Angelina just laughed. "Oh, forget you."

Because they were going to have an early morning, Angelina and Polly had planned a sleepover. They'd rented a few videos, and made three bags of buttery popcorn. They'd only stayed up until about ten, but that whole time seemed more exciting than all the days they'd spent together in the summer. It was irrational, sure, but they didn't care.

In the very early hours of the morning, Angelina accidentally woke Polly up when she tripped over her while trying to get to the bathroom. Polly sat up, and rubbed her eyes. The clock on her wall read five am. A whole two hours before they actually had to be up. Polly laid back down for another twenty minutes, but couldn't find herself falling asleep. So she stayed awake.

She saw on her desk another letter from George. Errol must have brought it in the earliest hours of the morning, because he was fast asleep on her desk. Her own owl, Peggy, was absolutely unimpressed with the messier bird sleeping next to her. The letter from George was just him confirming that he would meet her and Angelina tomorrow, and he mentioned that he missed her very, very much, and he couldn't wait to see her.

"From George?" Angelina asked from the doorway. She yawned as she spoke.

"Yeah, they're going to meet us outside Gringotts around ten," Polly said, putting the letter in the top drawer of her desk. That's where she kept all of her letters from George.

"Uhm, what was that?" Angelina got closer to Polly.

"What was what?" Polly asked, snapping the drawer closed. She die of embarrassment if Angelina found out about her hoarding the letters. It seemed so obsessive.

"In your desk there," Angelina said, creeping even closer. "Lemme see."

"Nothing in there but the beginnings of essays I didn't like," Polly said.

"You hate clutter."

"I might use them in the future," Polly said, leaning against the desk to block Angelina.

"You hate hoarding."

"I don't think I'm as full of hate as you make me out to be." Polly swallowed.

"Fine, don't show me," Angelina said, raising her arms. "I would never invade your privacy."

Polly let out a breath, and a sheepish smile before easing against the wooden fixture. She was a dope. Because the moment Polly's guard was down, Angelina pounced, easily pushing Polly to the side and ripping open the drawer. She stopped laughing when she realized that they were all the letters she'd kept from her summer long conversation with George.

"Polly, don't be embarassed about this. It's very sweet," Angelina said. "If someone complimented me this way, I'd keep them too."

"It's dorky," Polly said, snatching the letter out of Angelina's hand and placing it carefully on the top of the pile.

"Fred has only written me twice, you know. Lee has written me twenty-six times. You're getting the right amount of attention, from the guy you want. Brag about it! I would've happily gushed about this with you. In fact, I've been letting you off the hook for months about George, but when we have to a few hours before we have to go, so I'm reeling in. Tell me all about it. Tell me how you feel."

"You really want to hear about it?"

"Yes, I really want to know about it." Angelina patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Let's chat."

"Well, I don't know exactly. I mean, every time I see him my stomach feels fuzzy. And I always feel so content whenever I'm around him, I've never really described it before. I guess I would describe it as the pool, on a really hot day. He's just so sweet, and caring, and he makes me laugh until my stomach hurts."

"Have you guys gone on a date at all?"

"No," Polly said, thinking about it for the first time. "I guess we haven't. I mean, we kissed once and that was great."

"So you like him?"

"I really, really do."


	27. Chapter 27

Polly didn't know what she had really expected, but she was reminded that Diagon Alley was delightfully the same. Not even a new scuff on the cobblestone. Her mother had kissed her head, and sent her to Gringotts with some money to exchange, and then spend the day shopping for her school things with Angelina and the rest of her friends. A small group had planned to meet up, and Polly had to admit that she was a little disappointed. She had missed George very much, and she couldn't even get some time alone with him that day. It would have to wait. She couldn't just ditch Angelina, what kind of friend would do that? But the twinkle in George's eye as they reunited made her understand the girls who would.

"I missed you," George said, non-remorsefully pushing Lee – who had been trying to give Angelina a hug – out of his way. He easily scooped Polly off her feet, and swung her around before setting her feet back onto the ground and hugging her tightly. "Summer was good?" Polly pulled away from the hug, but their hands remained on each others arms as they spoke.

"You should already know, I told you every detail about it," she said, laughing. He smiled at her.

"I know, but I still want to hear all about it," he said.

They hugged again, ignoring the sounds of Lee and Fred making gagging noises behind them. Polly had given both of them a quick hug as well, telling both of them that she'd missed them over the holidays. They just laughed and joked about how much more attention George got. But George just smirked. Angelina and Polly had to slip into Gringotts so Polly could quickly exchange her money.

After that, they were off on their day.

George had stayed tight to Polly's side, their fingers knocking purposely, leaving both of them to blush. After years, they were still just friends, or at least they were pretending to be. The thing is, they weren't fooling anyone.

"So," Polly said, giving in and looping her arm through George's, linking their elbows. She reached across her body and used her other hand to grab his bicep. "How was Egypt? How was your brother?"

The smile that lit up George's face made Polly's stomach leap. He went into it, telling her every detail of the dragons and how well his brother has been doing for himself. Watching George show so much ease, and happiness, well, it made her happy as well. Just to witness the joy. George had a wonderful Summer, and the only thing that could've possibly made it any better was Polly by his side, enjoying the sights with him. Although, it was nice for him to able to spend some quality time with his family, because he knows for a fact, that had Polly been there: she'd have his full attention, at any moment. Even if she didn't ask for it.

As George spoke, they carried on walking with the rest of their friends. The goal of school shopping always turned into a full days work since they spent so long chatting and catching up from a summer of separation. But it was always a good day.

"What on Earth is that?" Angelina said, pausing in front of the bookstore.

"I'm guessing that's the monster book of monsters," Polly said, glancing at it. "Looks like a creature of some sort itself."

"Thank goodness I don't have that class," Fred said, looking at the horrifying book. "That thing could probably eat me."

"It does look like it wants to attack," Polly said, looking at the book closer. It snapped at the window and she took a few clumsy steps back. George put an arm on her back to stable her, while laughing.

"Oh shove it," she said, pushing his arm lightly.

Making their way to get some food, the group was as noisy and rambunctious as ever. Polly happily joined in on the fun, enjoying the jokes and the laughs with the people she'd missed so very much. It was the best part of the school year. Because with the shopping, and the first few weeks of school – there's plenty of time for friendship and conversation. But a month in, and everyone has homework and assignments due. Busy time.

After the friends had a nice lunch, they were off on their way to get all their school supplies. They didn't have too much time left, since the Weasley's were to meet up soon for supper and Angelina and Polly had too be getting back home.

They quickly made their way through the shops, collecting various books and ingredients needed for the school year. Polly and George played the same game as always; coy looks, hand knocking, whispers. It was the same debacle as always.

"I'd hate to call it quits, but we have to meet the family for dinner in a few minutes," Fred said, wrapping his arm around his twin brother. "So say your goodbyes for nearly, – oh no – two days. Dunno if you'll make it."

"Shove off twit," George said, pushing his brother off of him.

"I'll see you soon, love." Polly wrapped her arms around George, squeezing him gently.

"I'll be counting the minutes," he said, kissing the top of her head. Angelina and Fred both rolled their eyes.

Polly and George weren't fooling anyone anymore, including themselves: they had it bad for each other.

Later in the day, Angelina was back in Polly's room, giggling as she read one of George's past Christmas cards to her friend. She was letting Angelina read all the notes that George had written her, except a small few, that Polly felt too personal to share with someone else. She wanted to keep those to herself.

Angelina kept pointing out obvious signs of affection, while Polly just shook her head as she folded and put her clothes into her trunk.

"I thought we were going to go over the summer coursework," Polly said, rolling her eyes.

"We were going to, but this is way more interesting," Angelina said, rolling onto her back holding the letter above her to read. "My _dearest_ Polly," she started, but Polly cut her off.

"Oh shove it!"

* * *

Before she knew it, Polly was in the train car with Angelina, Fred, George, and Lee. Luckily, both Fred and Lee wanted to sit beside Angelina, so Polly and George didn't have to squeeze. They were all just chatting about the upcoming year and the classes they've taken.

Polly was excited and nervous about going back to Hogwarts. It's not like it wasn't safe or anything, but last time she was there she got knocked out halfway through and missed a whole bunch. But George had filled her in about everything. Told her that he was there everyday, and he was holding her hand, everyday. Polly felt the love the second she was awake, and she's been feeling it ever since. Polly told herself in a stern voice that this year, at least, George would take her on a date. After all the shit they'd been through, seemed like it would be the only way to go. As much as she liked it, the time for timid kisses and 'accidental' hand touches was over. It was time to move forward.

"So," George started, looking at Polly. "What are we going to do differently this year?"

 _Date,_ she thought. But, "Not stay stuck in my books all the time," is what she actually said.

"That's right. You missed so mush potential fun last year – this year is going to be full of adventure." George smiled, putting his arm around the back of the couch. A good start to moving forward. Polly smiled.

George got onto telling her all the funny things they've done to Percy after learning he'd become head boy. She laughed at most of it, but did mention that they should be a little more proud of him. Yeah, he was kind of a twit, but he worked hard and while following the rules is no fun – it's what he does and he does it well. Although it's _super_ boring to the twins. Polly typically followed the rules, but the occasional one she turned a blind eye to.

As George talked on, Polly looked out the window, the scenery appeared to be going slower than usual. When she looked closer, she could tell that the train was slowing down. When she mentioned this to George, he only shook his head.

"We're no where close," he said. But he did see that, gradually, the landscape out the window was moving slower with every moment. "Weird."

"What d'you think is going on?" Polly asked. The idea of the train stopping in the middle of the route seemed weird. And freaky. Polly was a little confused and weirded out. She didn't know what to think. What had happened? Was everyone okay?

Eventually, the train came to a complete stop. Angelina was sound asleep on the other side of the booth. Both Lee and Fred were trying to gently wake her up when Polly rolled her eyes and sent her leg up to give her friend a swift kick to the knee. Angelina sprung up and grabbed her knee, gasping while doing so.

"What was that for?" she asked, holding her knee. Polly just gestured out the window and Angelina realized they were stopped. "Oh," she started, "right on then. What's going on?"

"Join the 'who knows' club, we're actively seeking members," Polly said. George laughed at her remark.

The lights went out in the cabin, she reached out to grab George's shirt, just to know he was still there. She couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black.

The air around the group cooled suddenly, send shivers down Polly's spine. Within ten seconds, she could see her own breath. "What is going on?" she whispered to George, even though she knew that he would have no idea. She scooted closer to him, trying to get warmer. He put his arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her upper arm. "Bit nippy all of the sudden," she said, trying to lighten the mood slightly, even though she was terrified. When the window filled up with frost she knew something was wrong. It was like happiness was sucked right out of the air.

Grabbing her wand, Polly quickly whispered Lumos. In the time that the light shone from the end of her wand, she saw something large and black drifted up to the door. It didn't open it, it just seemed to look in and drift off. But it had no eyes. And the sheer sight of it scared the hell out of Polly. She grabbed onto George's shirt, bringing her feet up onto the cushion of the seat. The light from her wand died out and she had no intention of relighting it. She didn't want to see that thing again.

The more time progressed, the warmer it got.

After another twenty minutes, the air had completely warmed and the train had once again begun moving. But Polly still clung to George.

"Is somebody going to tell me what the hell that was?" Polly asked, looking around. Everyone seemed too calm for the situation that just happened.

"Oh sorry, I figured you knew. That was a dementor, I'm pretty sure. They guard Azkaban. Probably just making sure that Sirius Black hasn't smuggled his way on the train or something." George kept his arm around her as he spoke, while she stayed curled up in his side.

"Why would they be worried about that? Do they think he's coming to Hogwarts for something?" Polly asked, eyes wide with fear. The idea of more crazy shit happening at Hogwarts was unfathomable. "I'm getting tired of waiting to hear if someone's killed Harry."

"Why would he be after Harry?" George asked her, looking down at her.

"They're always after Harry." Polly looked super serious while she said that. And even though that was the truth, and kind of scary, it was also kind of funny. Fred, George and Lee laughed while the girls just smiled, everything was calm for moment.

It was probably just a precaution.

* * *

Polly sat between Cedric and Justin at the Hufflepuff table. Tanya was across from them, staring off at the Ravenclaw table. She was talking about some boy that she'd spoken to on the train. 'An absolute delight' she had called him. They could only wonder who would be an 'absolute delight' next week. But, Tanya liked boys. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Polly shook her head as she heard Tanya sigh. You want a reason to sigh? Try 'kinda seeing but not really but kinda' the same guy for a few years. See how much you sigh then. It'd become like a new habit of Polly's at this point. Sigh, sigh, sigh. It was driving her mental. And she was thinking too much about it, all the time. She could think about George and George only, it seemed. She wondered if he was stuck in the same loop (he was).

The feast commenced after Dumbledore's traditional speech and the sorting ceremony. Polly felt two things after his words. Pride for Hagrid, a great man even after life had treated him so badly, and nervous about the dementors. She did not like them. And she didn't like what it meant to have them looming around the entrance's. If she didn't love going to Hogsmeade, she would avoid the exits like the plague. In fact, the dementors reminded her of the plague. Terrifying and nothing you want to be near.

"Do anything interesting this summer, Polly?" Cedric asked, beginning to put some of the food onto his plate. The feast had begun and so had the sounds of distant chattering as old school chums caught up after a summer of being apart.

"Not really, Angelina mostly came over and we went swimming." Polly grabbed a plate of food as well. "You?"

Cedric began to tell a story about his summer and something he did with his dad while everyone ate, and laughed along at certain bits. While she missed her family, she _loved_ Hogwarts. She loved magic! There was always something out of the ordinary happening. Something extraordinary waiting around every corner. Hogwarts was awesome.

Meanwhile, George was staring at Polly: wondering what Cedric could be saying that was so funny. It wasn't until Fred slapped him on the back of the head that George snapped out of it.

"Don't you dare," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't be getting all jealous of Cedric again," Angelina answered for Fred, "we all know that they're just friends."

"I wasn't jealous," George said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yes you were and knock it off," she said, taking a bite of food. "Besides, she told me this summer that she's been waiting for a date with you for like, a year now."

George nearly choked on his food. "What? She said what?"

"Wow, are you ever blind." Angelina shook her head.

"Dude," Fred said, slinging an arm around his brother. "Do you think she was laying kisses on you last year as a friend? If you think that, you must be thick."

"So I should ask her out then?"

Both Fred and Angelina just stared at him like he was an idiot.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing.**

The next morning, Polly was studying her timetable and eating her breakfast. She was so excited to get to classes that she didn't even care to wait for everyone else to get ready before she skipped off the the great hall. She had no care in the world about sitting by herself in the morning. It was actually kind of nice to just sit and eat and look at her timetable without everyone asking what she had, and what they had together. Bugger off, she had to get this thing memorized in case she lost it or something. She wouldn't. But _just_ in case.

She had a mouthful of food while glancing down at the sheet. It wasn't too bad. Lots of potions with the Ravenclaws. Not very exciting. Herbology was her first class of the term. With none other than Gryffindor. She smiled when she realized she'd have at least two classes with George, maybe more depending on his electives. She couldn't wait to start learning apparition, but because of her birthday being in December she either had to hope it was second term or she may have to take it the year after.

"Polly?"

She jumped out of her seat at the sound of her own name in her ear. She coughed on her food a little but then corrected herself. She turned and George was standing there, staring at his hands.

"Yes, George?"

"Could I have a word with you?" he asked. She nodded, and made a sound similar to 'mhm'. "Privately," he added.

Polly looked around, seeing that no one was even really in ear shot of them. But still, she nodded. She tucked her timetable into the pocket of her robes and followed George out of the main hall. She still had over an hour before their class started. George took Polly to a little bench in the corridor, and sat down – expecting her to do the same. She did. She had to admit, she was getting a little worried about his quiet demeanour.

"Everything okay, love?" she asked, reaching over and putting her hand on his shoulder. His ears quickly grew red, a sheer sign of the Weasley family.

"Yes," he said, finally looking up at her. She looked expectant, waiting for him to say something. "I think it's about time that you and I go on a proper date." He looked away, staring at the floor instead of her. He was afraid of her reaction but he would have only seen her smiling brightly. She got closer and pressed her lips to his cheek for a chaste kiss.

"I agree, I've only been waiting a year," Polly giggled as his ears flamed red again. She wasn't used to him being _this_ bashful around her. She also had a blush littered across her cheeks. "Hey, look at me."

He did.

Polly leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to his lips this time, letting them linger there for a moment before pulling away. "Plan something awesome," she said, winking at him. "See you in Herbology." Before he had a chance to get another word in, she was gone.

* * *

Herbology was another class that Polly was good at. It seemed that caring for things would be her strong suit in life. She was a very nurturing person. And it paid off with great grades in care for magical creatures and herbology. All her other grades were good as well, but that came with a lot of work. In those two subjects she was a natural.

Professor Sprout stood at the end of the table and began to talk about the upcoming classes.

"Today you'll be learning about the Moly flower and it's effects. Then, this time next week you'll be planting your own and by the end of term I want to see beautifully grown plants from each of you. You'll be starting from seeds, and tending to them on your own. Because you're in your fifth year you'll have access to the greenhouse during your breakfast, lunch and one hour before supper. I will be here in those times to supervise and make sure whatever you're doing, you're doing to your _own_ plants."

Polly smiled. They've yet to grow a plant from start to finish. So she was excited to show what she could do. Over the years she's gardened with her mom – and if she's learned anything from that it's that a little tender love and care will make a plant grow as big and beautiful as possible.

"Can anyone tell me the purpose of a Moly flower?" Professor Sprout asked. Polly raised her hand along with three other Hufflepuffs.

"Polly?"

Happily, Polly explained that the Moly flower can counteract dark enchantments when the flower is consumed. She also explained that it's most common form would be in the Wiggenweld Potion.

"Very good. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

George caught her eye and winked at her. He was always proud of her when she got house points, or even when she showed off how smart she was. Because she was a firecracker and she could take out anyone. But instead she's quiet and beautiful and instead chooses to inspire. She smiled at him, but returned her attention to the lesson. He could never distract her in classes for more than a moment, but he loved those moments.

As the class wrapped up, and everyone was collecting their things to leave, Polly caught up with Fred and George, planning to walk back to the school with them. Before she could get out the door Professor Sprout called Polly to speak with her. George told her that they'd wait outside the greenhouse.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Did you know that prefects are supposed to be the first choices when we have to give out some responsibility?" she asked, looking at Polly with a smile.

"I think I kind of just assumed that," Polly said. She had no idea where this was going. Polly wasn't a prefect, and she kind of thought that being friends with the twins was the reason that decision was made. But she wasn't upset about it. It would just be another thing to stress her out.

"Well, I think that's ridiculous. How are we ever supposed to get all of the students engaged and interested when we're picking the same handful for everything?" Professor Sprout could see that Polly was confused, and chuckled. "I thought that since you're top of my fifth year herbology class you may be interested in doing a little bit of extra curricular gardening. The plants in the Hufflepuff common room are usually tended to by a student – as I'm sure you know –, and I thought that this year you may like to be the one."

"Oh," Polly said, smiling. " _Oh_ , I'd love to!"

"I thought you might," Sprout said, digging in her pocket. She fished out a small key on a black string and placed it in Polly's hand. "The key for the storage cupboard. Everything you need should be in there, if you run out of anything just let me know and I'll get you some more. Now run along, I don't want you to be late to your next class."

"Okay, thanks Professor!" Polly said, rushing out the door.

Fred and George smiled when she approached them. They began walking to the school. "What'd she want?"

"She wanted me to take care of the plants in the common room," Polly said, holding up the little key.

"Oh, I thought it would be something cool." Fred shrugged.

"Hey," George said, whacking his brother on the arm. "I think it's very cool, well on Polly." She smiled at him as they made their way up the path.

After her second class, charms, Polly walked to the great hall happily. She was excited to be back learning and with her friends.

Cedric was sitting at the table with Tanya. The two of them stopped talking when Polly got closer, making her suspicious. "What?" she asked, sitting beside Cedric. Tanya chuckled.

"We were just talking about how Weasley finally plucked the courage to ask you out. It's only been ... how long? A year since you've made it blatantly obvious that you're in love with him," Cedric said, Tanya laughed again.

"Oh shut up," Polly said, smiling. "Who cares if he took his time at least he's finally gotten around to doing it."

"So cute," Tanya said. "Now where the hell is my prince, uhm _hellllllo_ , I've been waiting too." Cedric and Polly laughed while Tanya scanned the room. She was so desperate to feel love that she would give hers to anyone.

"Why not just relax and wait. It's not like I expected to have feelings for George," Polly said, "We were only friends at the beginning."

"Hmm, friends, eh?" Tanya looked over at Cedric. He looked very uncomfortable. "Relax, I'm kidding. We all know you're head over heels in love with Cho Chang. We catch you staring like three times every hour."

"I am not," he defended, looking away.

"Lies." Tanya shook her head. "All lies."

* * *

The one thing Polly never missed about Hogwarts was the trek from one side of the school to the other just to walk all the way back. Who needed exercise when you could just pick classes nowhere near each other. Polly slid into the first open seat of the Hufflepuff table, not even bothering to look for her friends. After spending all of her free time today organizing the storage closet for the plants, and tending to each one and making note of what kind of state each one was in, all she wanted was a bit of food, and then to go to bed.

As soon as the feast began, she filled up her plate, gobbled it down. And then left early. She almost made it away unscathed but Cedric caught up to her in the hallway. "Avoiding us, are you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said, continuing her walk. He came along. "I'm just really tired. First day is always long."

"Yeah, I suppose. But I haven't really seen you today, besides class and I wanted to know if you heard about Draco? And his fit. I thought it was really funny and thought you'd like the story."

"Well, you've got a few minutes before we hit the common room, let's hear it," she said, smiling.

"Well, from what I've gathered from everyone's variation of the story is that while Hagrid was showing is students a Hippogriff, Harry got to ride it. Cool right? Well Draco storms up all confident because in his eyes he can do anything better than Harry, right? Wrong. The Hippogriff slashed his arm, and he's been whining for hours, acting like the sky is falling and he's arms going to get amputated or something." Cedric laughed, but Polly didn't. "What, nothing?"

"As much as I hate it, Draco's father is an influential man. I worry about what's going to happen to the poor thing later," Polly said. They reached the common room and walked in.

"Hagrid or the Hippogriff?"

"If we're honest, both."

* * *

After a hot shower and a quick look over what's been covered today in classes, Polly tucked herself into bed. She felt bad for not talking to George the rest of the day, after he finally asked her out. But she was busy today, and it just happens sometimes. But as she laid there, she kind of missed him. And she was really excited to see what he had planned for their date. He never really did say when that was going to be. Or where. Hogsmeade probably. Where else? They could do something around the castle. She didn't know. But she knew it was going to be great. Anything she did with him would be great, because they were together.


	29. Chapter 29

**Finally, y'all get some romance. I don't know why I'm such a huge fan of the slow burn romances, seriously, I have a problem.**

Polly, Fred and George were walking down the hallway on Wednesday night looking for something interesting to do. It was weird. Usually they were on top of something. The twins were pulling a prank, or Polly was in the library doing her homework. But there were no pranks planned, and no homework to be done.

"We would've gotten something together if we knew this week was going to be so boring," George said dramatically, flailing his arms around. Fred groaned in agreement. Polly just snuck her hand into George's and continued walking. This already put him in a better mood. He had been planning a date to surprise her, but everything that he knew she liked – they already did all the time. He had to get creative.

"Well, we've got candy here, we could feed them to first years' and see what effects they have," Fred said, holding up a handful of blue candy. Polly nearly whacked them out of his hand.

"No, you will not." Polly hated those things. And she especially hated it when they pranked the first years'. They're shy, scared, nervous. They're to be left alone. Second year and up however, fair game. She couldn't stop their jokes entirely.

"But I'm bored," Fred said. "We're all bored."

"Let's just go watch the stars. Curfew is pretty soon anyway." Polly led them towards the courtyard. Fred groaned at her plan, but followed still.

* * *

Polly laid on the grass, pointing out constellations to Fred and George. Both had never really cared for Astronomy. Class was just class to them. Polly found it fun. The different patterns the sky, telling different stories and having different meanings.

"You know, you and Hermione should probably be better friends then you are." Fred picked at his nails. He was still very bored. This was no better then aimlessly roaming the halls to him.

"We're too similar. We both need a couple of boys to break us out of the library to have a little fun now and then," Polly joked, smiling over at George. He smiled back.

"Yeah, well, at least in the library distracting you is funny, I seriously think I'm dying of boredom over here." Fred flopped his hands on the ground and grabbed a fistful of grass.

"Behave or I'll tell Wood that you hate his new training plan," Polly said, closing her eyes. She was tired of the complaining.

"No, no. Stars are good, beautiful, really." Fred lay quietly beside her. Looking at the stars. What he didn't need was Oliver Wood already jumping down his throat about Quidditch. They all reckoned this would be the toughest year for Quidditch, because Oliver would be super determined to win. This was Gryffindor's last chance to win him a cup as captain. And they all wanted that for him. He'd worked so hard. They all knew his future would be in Quidditch. It was his passion.

"What do you think he really has up his sleeve for training?" George asked.

"I have no idea, but what he has written down can't be right. He's tricking us. Practice won't be twice a week, it'll likely be everyday."

Sometimes, Quidditch got on Polly's nerves. During the week, Polly had about two hours of free time. Aside from a class on Monday and one of Thursday, Polly could only see Fred and George during those two hours and food breaks. Then on the weekends there was either games, practices or homework to do. And the older they got, the more work the professors wanted them to do. But all Polly wanted to do sometimes was go down to the water and sit there with George. But that was never an option and it was kind of annoying.

Fred and George had to leave to go to a Quidditch meeting in the common room to talk about the upcoming schedule. Polly stayed back to stare at the stars some more.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" someone said.

Polly looked over and Luna Lovegood was lying beside Polly. Hands tucked together on her stomach and ankles crossed. Her long blonde hair laid out like a perfect fan underneath her. Polly hadn't heard anyone walk up let alone lie down.

"Uhm, yeah. I like looking at the constellations," Polly said, looking back at the stars. She glanced down at Luna's legs and noticed she had no shoes on.

"Lost them again," Luna said, before Polly could even ask. Polly giggled.

"D'you want some help looking?" Polly asked, smiling at her.

"No thank you, I've lost them in the common room, and you can't go there." Luna closed her eyes. "I should go." But she made no movement to leave.

"Would you like to stay here with me for a bit?" Polly asked.

"Yes, I would." Luna stayed completely still. Polly smiled, and looked back up at the stars. Luna was a little odd, but Polly liked her. What a first impression. Polly continued looking at constellations, and made mental notes of the ones whose histories she needed to re-study. This gave her something to do in place of homework for the rest of the week.

* * *

George sat at a library table with Fred, tapping his fingers as he looked through a herbology book. He was looking for a page on roses, but found nothing. It was Thursday night, and he needed the information before curfew, because he wouldn't have time tomorrow because of Quidditch practise, and he needed the information by Saturday.

"Are you even sure you're looking in the right book? I think you just need a book on flowers," Fred said, leaning back on his chair. "Why are we even here?"

George just rolled his eyes. He was tired of listening to Fred complain. George had been up all night long planning the perfect date for him and Polly. He had mostly everything planned, with help from Fred, Angelina and Cedric. Everything was set up, but he couldn't find the right bloody page.

"They're used in potions, Fred. They'll be in this book."

"Then look in the index!"

George stopped looking at the book, and looked at his brother. That wasn't a bad idea – clearly George needed to do more research for his homework. His research skills alone were sub-par. He flipped to the back of the book and found the page number for roses, and then flipped to page thirty-two. All the information he needed was laid out for him, he quickly scribbled what he needed down and jammed the paper into the pocket of his robe.

"Are we done here then?" Fred asked, standing without waiting for an answer.

"Yes," George said, grinning. "We're done here."

* * *

Polly had been excited for her date with George for days and now, on Saturday morning, she was shaking in her boots out of nerves. She was going around the common room checking the soil in each of the potted plants for the third time. Cedric watched her move around him again and finally put his book down to watch. She saw him look at her and raise his eyebrows, but she just ignored his questioning stare. When she settled on the fact that everything was fine and there was no work for her to do, she sat next to Cedric on the couch.

"You okay? You seem a little jittery." Cedric grinned when she rolled her eyes. "You have hung out with George everyday for over three years. What makes a date so different? The label? You're gunna be fine, and eventually you're gunna be dating your best mate. Things are good for you, stop being nervous and get excited."

"You're right," she said, "I'm excited!" Polly then went to go check the soil of the plants again. Cedric rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

After a few hours, she could no longer avoid the situation. She had to meet George. She was walking to the great hall, trying to take even breaths. Everything was fine. Everything was _good._ She had no reason to be upset or nervous. She was just hanging out with her best friend. Alone. On a date.

They were finally going on date! Luckily, with every step she going back to being excited. What did he have planned? When she saw him sitting at the end of the Gryffindor, she noticed his leg bouncing up and down, and his fingers tapping on the table. Lately, he'd been doing that when he was nervous. She smiled knowing that he was nervous too, it made her feel a little less dorky. She noticed the brown bag he was clutching in his other hand.

* * *

George noticed her right away, standing up and brushing off his clothes, he walked over to her. When he got there, he suddenly had no idea what to say. He'd never been speechless with her before. She'd always been the same beautiful, goofy best friend that he was in love with. But now, she was the beautiful goofy best friend he was in love with who could be his girlfriend if today went well. No pressure.

She just smiled, almost instantly making his nerves melt away. Her smile made the butterflies go wild in his stomach.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing a hold of her smaller hand. "Let's go."

George led her outside to a tree by the lake. Without saying anything, he sat down and opened the small brown bag. He pulled out half a sandwich and handed it up to here. She hadn't sat down yet. After she took the snack, he reached in and pulled the other half out for himself. He smiled up at her and then looked out to the lake. He didn't look over but he saw her sit down out of the corner of his eye. It was planned, it was perfect.

"You know, I've known you a really long." George took a bite of the sandwich.

"Yeah, I know, George." Polly said, taking a bite as well. She didn't know if this was it, but she was excited to see.

"And I've liked you just as long," he said. She looked surprise that he was so casual admitting that. They'd been dancing around the topic for years. "Everyone always told me to just tell you, but I figured that I should really know that I wanted to be with you, so that way a friendship wasn't ruined. Well, that and I was nervous."

"And the verdict?"

George chuckled. "I really want to be with you."

Polly smiled, blushing at the sound of him finally saying it. "So what does this mean?"

"It means, that if you want to, I want to take you on a couple dates. I want to make sure that we get along just as good as a couple as we do just as friends – which is seriously just a formality – but I can't risk our friendship by diving right in. I won't risk it, it means too much."

"Are you concerned we won't work out?"

"I trust Fred with my life. I believe in him over a hundred per cent. I have complete and utter faith in him. But I still wouldn't throw mum's favourite vase to him, because even though I trust and love him, he still might drop it and it might break. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to. So to avoid that, I would just hand him the vase. Slowly, and cautiously. That way, we won't break it." George finished his sandwich and wiped the crumbs off of his hands, and then wiped them off his jeans. "That's what I want to do here. I want to be slow and cautious for a little bit, just to make sure nothing breaks. D'you understand?"

"Yes, and I agree. Just hand me the vase," Polly said, taking a hold of his hand. She took the last bite or her sandwich and set her free hand down.

"Good," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back. He leaned towards her, and kissed her lips, pulling away slowly.

"That's not very slow, George. It's not even the end of the date."

"I know, but it's not like we haven't kissed before and you just looked so beautiful I had to," he said, grinning. "Now, let's get to the best part." He let go of her hand, and twisted around to grab something from the other side of the tree. He came back around with a small bush. Polly could tell it was a rose bush by the stem, and the leaves.

"What's this?"

"A rose bush."

"Uh, I know _that_. Why are you holding one?"

"We're going to plant it."

"Why?"

"Because if this works out, we'll be able to visit this rose bush, in this spot, at this school. And remember where it all started."

"That's so romantic!" Polly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking the plant over. "I thought for sure you were just gunna plan some elaborate prank that we were going to pull but this is so much better! I love it!"

George chuckled, putting one arm around her: the other was securing the rose bush in place on his lap, and nuzzled into her neck. She couldn't see the flash of a panicked look on his face. A prank was his original idea, thank _god_ he scraped that...


	30. Chapter 30

**:) Thanks everyone who has left a review on the last 30 thirty chapters. They really keep me motivated and I seriously appreciate it! Thanks guys!**

The next day, Tanya left a note right on top of Polly's face that she was to meet her in the great hall at breakfast, and Polly knew exactly want Tanya wanted. Last night, Polly wanted to keep the private moment to herself just a little while longer, so she avoided Tanya and went straight to their room, pretending to be asleep when she came in.

Today, however, there would be no where to run. They had classes together, and Tanya had an unquenchable thirst for details into Polly's life. Tanya meant well, sure, but sometimes it was a little unbearable that Polly couldn't have one detail to herself without lying to Tanya. With Angelina, all she had to say was that she didn't want to share, and Angelina would stop. But not Tanya. It wasn't enough to end a friendship by any means, it just got on her nerves sometimes. That happens when you live, eat, work and hangout with one person for years. It just meant they were friends.

Polly got ready quickly, and made her way down to the common room, remembering the amazing time they had yesterday, and how romantic George had been. She had been so pleasantly surprised that now she wanted to return the favour. He didn't have to be the only one that planned the dates. She could be romantic too, and surprise him with something. But what?

"Hey, Polly," Justin said, greeting her as she entered the room. He was sitting by the fireplace, doing some homework now so he wouldn't have to worry about it the rest of the day. "Did you have fun yesterday? Hannah told me that you kept running around checking the flowers."

"I was a little nervous, but I got over it quickly."

"Quickly? Hannah said you checked each flower four times. There's a lot of plants in here," he said, looking around.

"Do you homework," she said, turning and walking out of the common room. She frowned at the sound of Justin's laugh.

It was a beautiful day outside. Polly got glimpses of it as she made her way up to the great hall. It was sunny, with a nice breeze rolling through the open windows. Absolutely perfect weather for her to go check on her little rose bush. It nearly broke George's heart when she had to tell him they couldn't plant the bush by the tree, because the tree roots would hog all the water and roses need a lot of water to grow healthy. He had wanted them to grow in the spot they were sitting on their first official date. But she wasn't going to just let the bush die, that would hurt his feelings even more.

The walk to the great hall was a mundane trek that she did every single day. But she never took a walk through these magical halls for granted. They would no longer be her everyday. Eventually, she would move on from this place, maybe with George, maybe not, but she would move on. So everyday she looked for something new to see. A crack in the wall, or a little marking in ink on the wall. There was always something.

Once at the great hall, she was nearly tackled by Tanya. Her books flew out of her hands when Tanya bumped into her. "Sorry!" she said, "I thought you were farther."

Polly just looked at Tanya with a small smile. This was a common occurrence between the two friends. Tanya was a little bit clumsy sometimes, but that's alright with Polly. She just wished her books weren't thrown to the ground all the time. Both of the girls picked the books up, and Tanya just kept holding Polly's books on the short walk to Tanya's spot. She was a little surprised to see Angelina sitting there, reading a textbook.

"Oh, Polly," Angelina said, closing her book. "I was waiting for you with Tanya here. We were speculating about your date yesterday."

"We're dying to know all about it," Tanya said sitting down. Polly nodded, quickly scanning the Gryffindor table to look for George. It was busy in the room, and she didn't find him before Tanya gently tugged Polly's hand to make her sit.

Polly grabbed some toast and spread jam on it, letting the other two girls fester a little longer. "Polly, please!" Tanya finally said. At least she said please.

"Okay, it was seriously romantic. It wasn't a prank or anything we had thought." Both the girls scooted closer. "He brought me to the lake, and we had a little chat about our feelings and then he pulled out this rose bush and we planted it together so we can visit it later and remember the beginning of this, thing."

Tanya squealed, while Angelina had a slack jaw. George had told her that the rose bush was just going to be a gift (because he knew she wouldn't like it if he gave her flower that had been picked – because they would inevitably die in a few days and she loved flowers) not that it was a beacon of the beginning of a relationship, and she definitely didn't think their date was going to be planting a bush. But, she shouldn't figured Polly would love something like that.

Both of Polly's friends loved the way she looked so happy telling the story, like the thought of George's thoughtfulness brought her joy even the next day. They were truly perfect for each other.

"Now, however. It's time for the counter play," Polly said.

"Counter play?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, I want to surprise him with something romantic to show him that I'm in this a hundred per cent. We're taking it slow to protect our friendship but I want to show that I am _in_."

"Good idea," Tanya said. "But what?"

"I have no idea, that's the next part. Figuring out what that counter play is." Polly ate a bite of her toast.

"Well, we'll help you." Angelina smiled. "You come up with your romantic idea and we'll help you pull it off by any means necessary."

"Absolutely," Tanya said.

* * *

After breakfast, Polly was waiting for George in the library. They had plans to study together for a little bit before George had to meet the Quidditch team on the pitch. Polly was lost in thought, trying to think of something romantic to do for George. She rolled her quill between her fingers, and leaned her head against her fist. George was able to distract her from her homework even when he wasn't there.

"Polly?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts. "You okay? You were super zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm alright, just thinking about potions," she lied, pointing to the open textbook.

"Well, c'mon then. We're here to work aren't we?" George joked. They both knew that Polly was the one genuinely trying to work while George only wanted to get her attention.

Polly giggled, turning her attention back to her homework. She was writing an essay about the uses for the draught of peace. She was almost finished with it. She just needed to add a few things and make sure all her grammar is perfect. One comma out of place and she would rewrite the entire thing. She was very serious about her studies, making her choice of George Weasley as a best friend an odd one. Opposites attract, though.

They worked in silence for less than ten minutes before George finally cracked, needing to ask Polly something.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe we could go out again this weekend? Do something else just the two of us," George said, smiling. He had gotten a lot more confident after their first date going so well. He knew that whatever happened between them was going to be awesome.

"Yes," she said, smirking. "In fact, I already have something planned."

"Oh?"

* * *

"I told him I have something planned!" Polly screamed, throwing her pillow at Tanya. For the first time in her career at Hogwarts, Tanya was reading ahead in her textbooks when Polly came in screaming about how stupid she was for committing to planning her date with George on Saturday because she had nothing and didn't want to disappoint him. Tanya, of course, immediately lost interest in her defence against the dark arts textbook and turned to watch Polly shout about George.

"Then you just have to plan something awesome," Tanya said. Polly glared.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Okay, don't take your frustration out on me." Tanya crossed her arms too.

Polly's features softened, and she uncrossed her arms. "You're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just so nervous, I don't want to let him down: I want to prove that I'm just as into it as he is."

"It's fine, and you know that boy better than anyone except Fred. You know something awesome to plan, you just have to stop trying so hard."

Polly sat down on the bed, and grabbed her pillow to hug to her chest. She sat there for a bit thinking about what she knew about him. He loved to play jokes with his brother. But that choice was way to obvious. He liked Quidditch, but they'd already done the flying thing together. Then she remembered that when she stayed at the burrow for the first time, he moved all the furniture in the living room and they dance to know music.

"I got it," she said. "I got it!"

"Ou, what is it?"

"He likes to dance," she said. "When I went to the burrow we danced for hours in the living room at three in the morning. And then we had hot chocolate."

"Perfect," Tanya said, grinning. "That's perfect! See when you get your head out of your ass it's not that hard to figure something out. So, you can't just dance. You can dance for a little bit – then you gotta do something else."

"Yeah, do you think that you could bring us hot chocolate? At a planned time?" Polly smiled at Tanya. "Please, _please._ "

"Relax, I was already going to say yes. I'll try to snag some cookies too. For added effect."

"I love you!" Polly said, running and hugging Tanya. Tanya smiled, she was so used to be the loud excited one. It nice to see Polly act a little like her. Even if just for a minute. "We'll sort out the details later, for now, let's get to dinner. I'm starving."

The girls walked to the great hall together, talking about the potions essay, and the fact that Tanya had yet to start hers, when Angelina came speed walking up to them. She was still in her Quidditch outfit. She looked like she was on a mission.

"Hey, Polly! I thought of the best idea!"

"Don't tell me it's for the date, because me and Tanya figured out something pretty sweet," Polly said.

"Trust me, okay? We'll combine them," Angelina said. "Make it extra perfect."

"Okay, I trust you. But can you change first? You smell awful, and we have a full week to worry about it."

"Oh, if I had known the date wasn't until the weekend I wouldn't have run from the pitch," she said, frowning. "Now I have to go back and get my stuff."

"No you don't," Polly said, smiling. She pointed behind Angelina at Fred and George. George was smiling and waving at Polly, while Fred had his arms full of Angelina's stuff, a wicked grin on his face.

Fred had feelings for Angelina, that was no secret. The way those two handled it was completely different. They just flirted. Fred was just more outgoing, while George was more shy and gentle. And just so much sweeter.

Seriously, just look at the roses.


	31. Chapter 31

**So much fluff bros. ALSO: I have decided that I'm going to update this every Saturday morning / Friday night, and my other story Focus will be updated on Wednesdays. Narnia will just kind of happen when it happens. But yeah, that's the scoop. Saturdays is Polly day.**

For the next few days, Polly worked on course work and planning out the perfect surprise for George. Angelina had been right, her idea was awesome. It was just what she needed to really surprise him with something cute. For extra effect, they decided that they would set everything for Friday night, so he'll expect the date tomorrow and be pleasantly surprised that it was that night instead.

"Everything set up?" Polly asked. Justin nodded. "I owe you one for helping me out, and tell Luna I said thanks for the help. It would've taken me all day running around to do it myself."

"You know I'd do anything for you," Justin said. "We're family."

"Yeah, we are." Polly smiled, and hugged Justin. As they pulled away, Tanya came into the common room with a grin.

"Places everyone, the eagle has landed," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Alrighty, I'm off then."

* * *

George watched everyone else walk out of the Quidditch changing room while he stayed quietly behind, fiddling with the folded piece of paper in his pocket. He had no idea what it was, and was anxious to look at it. He thought that Polly might've slipped it in his pocket when they spent a few minutes together before practice. Since he changed into his quidditch robes shortly after, he didn't find it until now. Once everyone was out, except for Fred who was waiting with an impatient expression, he took out the paper and unfolded it. It wasn't a cute note like he had thought, instead, all it said was ' _it started here_.' In Polly's cursive writing.

"Whatcha got there?" Fred asked, suddenly curious opposed to impatient. Fred read the short sentence over George's shoulder. "Who wrote that? Makes no sense."

George smiled, "Makes perfect sense," he said. "I'm going up to the lake before I head back up to the school. You gunna come?"

"You've peaked my interest. What's going here that I don't know about?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said, walking out of the changing room. Fred followed behind.

When they got to the lake, George made a beeline for the little rose bush, tucked away safely in the line of bushes. Tucked between two of the stems at the bottom was another folded piece of paper. He unfolded this one, read the few words on it, and shoved it into his pocket with the other.

"Well?"

"My table in the library," he said.

"What?"

"That's what the note said this time."

"Are we on a treasure hunt, right now?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I think I already know what the prize is."

* * *

In the library, George walked over to Polly's favourite table, the one that got the most sunlight on her back, And saw a little note propped up.

"Oh, I get it. This is some date thing," Fred said. "Well if that's the case, give me your quidditch stuff – I'm going to the common room." Fred took George's things.

"Thanks," he said, smiling,

"You're welcome, have fun!"

When Fred was gone, George picked up the little piece of paper and read it. _Our first kiss (at Hogwarts)._ He smiled looking at the small scrawl. He knew it was Polly, he could tell it was her hand writing, and she's the only one he's ever kissed – but he'd deny that when asked. He started walking towards the hallway where Polly had surprised George with a kiss. It was after quidditch practise one night, and really caught him off guard.

Off to the side, on the window sill was the last little folded note. It said _where we hide from Fred sometimes._ It was just down at the end of this hallway. It took them a while to even figure out that behind a painting of a griffon there was a room, it was so small that they didn't even realize it was anything when they looked on the marauder's map. Polly figured it out, actually. She had stopped to admire the painting one day, and through her amazement and genuine cooing at the painting, it opened, revealing a small room, not even half the size of a classroom.

The painting nearly flew open when George got near it. Behind it, Polly was standing with her arms behind her back, and her head pointed to her shoes. The room was decorated with candles, enchanted to float in the air – and a harp was enchanted to play music.

"What's all this, love?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, looking up and smiling sheepishly. "Surprise!"

George looked around for a minute, and his smile grew so wide Polly thought maybe he was faking it. Until he took three long strides and picked her up around the waist, spinning her around a few times before setting her back on her feet. He moved his hands from her waist to her neck, and leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was their most confident. Neither one was shy about, and there was no reason to be hesitant. The ball was rolling, and no one could stop it now.

Polly put her hands on his waist, trailing one up the front of his shirt to stop on his chest. This wasn't just a kiss – they were making out! Polly was so excited. She'd never made out with a boy so she had virtually no idea what she was doing. And the same goes for George, although, he was more used to winging it and going off of what he feels. He could sense her slight panic, and he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth on her cheek, effectively calming her down. She relaxed, and let herself open up to instinct.

George pulled away for a second to look into Polly's eyes. They were full of concern, and what he thought may be a need for feedback. And he was right, she wanted to know how she did. But instead of answering her, he just brought their lips back together. His passionate kiss enough to make her feel wanted. They moved their lips together slowly, just enjoying the feeling of each other, this new experience sent both of their stomach's tumbling with delight. George pulled away again, staying close and staring into the eyes he was always so captivated by.

"Thank you, this is beautiful," George said, smiling.

"I thought you might like it, since you're such a romantic." Polly smiled, pressing a quick kiss against his lips once more. "Dance with me."

"Anytime," he said, putting a hand on her hip and taking hold of her hand with his. Together, they spun around the room playfully. Polly giggled when George let go of her waist to spin his prize under his arm, only to bring them back together again, this time closer. "You're sweet to do all this," he said. They'd stopped spinning, and were now just slowly moving with each other, until he spoke there was nothing but the harp and a comfortable silence in the air. She smiled, and set her head on his chest. He propped his chin on top of her head, loving the height difference between the two of them. She didn't want to ruin the moment with words. There was no need.

For thirty minutes of beautiful silence, the pair spun around the room occasionally switching between spinning around and giggling and moving slowly together. It was perfect.

Polly pulled away first, leaving him feeling alone at the loss of contact. She told him that she'd be right back when she escaped out the painting quickly. George looked around the room again, taking every detail in before she returned. He was in awe at the effort she put in just for him. When she came back, she had two mugs in her hands and a small bag hanging from her mouth. She looked slightly embarassed at the less-than-ladylike entrance but he just chuckled, and took the bag out from between her lips.

"I tried telling Tanya to just stick it under my arm but she wouldn't _listen_ ," Polly said, smiling.

"She never listens," he said. They both laughed.

"So what is this? A remake of the day at the burrow," he asked, sitting beside Polly against the wall.

"You remembered," she said. He just smiled, and took a cookie. She wasn't surprised, he always seemed to remember everything about her. If only he thought about school as much. "It's the day I realized how much I needed to be with you."

George looked over at her, and smiled softly, dunking one of the chocolate chips into the hot chocolate. "You _needed_ to be with me?"

"Yes," she said, very seriously. He believed her. She looked into her mug seemingly so calm while his mind ran wild. He was well aware that she liked him back – he knew that much. But he didn't realize how much.

"Well, you got me."

"I did."

Still, they made nothing 'official' but they hardly needed to at this point. Not only would anyone be dense to try and make a move on either of them, but they wouldn't take the bait. Everyone could see how genuinely head over heels they were for each other.

* * *

When Polly walked into the common room, all of her friends were sitting in the common room. Cedric, Tanya, Justin, and even Anya – who she hadn't spoken to in a while – were on the couches, chatting. But, as soon as Polly walked into the room, they all turned and looked at her, small smiles dawning their faces. She didn't even bother waiting for them to ask: she just spilled her guts and like predators they lapped up the information, nodding at every new detail.

Cedric and Justin just wanted to know that she was happy and that George was being nice to her – that's all they really cared about. Tanya and Anya however wanted to know every juicy detail. Anya was dating this guy from Durmstrang that she met over the summer, so she needed this to live vicariously through Polly, and Tanya had the worst luck with men so she wanted to hear all about it. She was jealous of Polly, sure, but her happiness for her friend outweighed the pity party going on in her head.

"I'm so happy for you," Anya said, getting up to hug Polly. "This has definitely been a long time coming."

"No kidding," Justin said, laughing along with Cedric as Polly glared at both of them.

"They're not wrong, how long did the crushing part go on between you two? Like three years?" Tanya asked, giggling along with the boys. Polly pouted, and everyone just laughed. Polly had no reason to pout, everything was pretty much going her way.

* * *

The next day, while walking to greenhouse, George caught up with her. He grabbed her hand before he even spoke.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, swinging her hand.

"Going to check on my project," Polly said, "and now that you're already on route you can come check yours too."

"But Professor Sprout said that she'll only be there for an hour after lunch on weekends," he said, looking at his watch. "It's only ten."

"Yes well, I didn't want to be tripping over everyone so I got special permission to go early." Polly held up a shiny gold key for greenhouse number three. "You know, if you don't cause a bunch of trouble then the professors trust you."

"Eh, what do we need their trust for?" George asked, Polly shook her head. The weather was beautiful, only a few lingering white clouds were in the otherwise perfectly blue sky. The sun beating down on them warmly but a nice breeze running through the air. There wouldn't be many nice days like this much longer.

"Don't be silly – there are a million things you can use trust for."

"Like what?"

"For _you..._ nothing comes to mind."

"That's what I thought."


	32. Chapter 32

Polly was working in the library one Friday afternoon when Fred and George strolled in, their usual grins painted on their faces. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and that's when they would stock up on supplies. Lately, they'd been selling their creations, and always turned enough profit to buy even more ingredients for the next batch, and have money to spare. Not a lot, but enough for their pride to absolutely burst through the roof, and that made Polly very happy.

And she was happy to go on a trip to Hogsmeade. Her years here were numbered and she wanted to take full advantage of everything that came with being at Hogwarts.

And she had promised to give Justin the best possible tour she could. It was always really fun when the Hogsmeade trip and Halloween were the same day, because then everyone got to go to Hogsmeade and then after had a great big feast in the great hall with all the halloween decorations that've been up, plus even more because at nighttime they add _even more._ Magic was awesome.

Fred and George sat down at the table and did an hour's worth of work – the bare minimum to pass their classes, before Fred left. George just sat with Polly, watching as she focused on her potions essay. To George, her work ethic was absolutely incredible, boring, but incredible. He was just excited to be able to tear her away from work, and her plants long enough to spend a day with her. Even if they would be joined by Justin and Fred. And Angelina. Maybe Cedric. Lee would probably tag along at some point. He was hoping they could sneak away to have a glass of butterbeer together, just the two of them. But in their friendship it was super unlikely.

George eventually grew tired of just watching her work, and leaned in closer to her, nuzzling the side of his face onto her shoulder. She froze momentarily, but then giggled and returned to her essay. So he wrapped his arms around her too, pulling her even closer. She blushed, and looked around the room. Most of the students were paying no mind – they had their own work. But a few students were looking towards them. Slytherins mostly, but they were giving judgemental looks.

"Ignore them," George mumbled, as if reading her mind. "Who cares?"

And he rose a good point. Who cared if he was being affectionate towards her. They were just jealous that Polly and George were happy, and they had yet to find someone.

"You're right," she said, turning to place a sweet kiss on George's head.

"I'm always right."

* * *

Saturday morning, bright and early. Polly was in the common room waiting for Justin and Cedric. Unfortunately, Tanya had gotten herself behind in homework, and couldn't make it on the trip. A bummer, but her own fault. Polly had invited Tanya to the library over and over but she always said no.

Justin came down first, still wiping sleep from his eye. He wasn't used to waking up this early on a Saturday. He usually preferred to sleep through lunch. Polly giggled at him, bringing him closer so she could fix his tie and straighten out his collar.

"You're acting like you don't get up this early for classes," she said, brushing some dirt off the front of his robes.

"Yeah, but my body makes up for it with extra sleep on the weekends, and now that's been taken away." He crossed him arms.

"You're acting like a child," Polly said, rolling her eyes. "Stop huffing and puffing. You're welcome to back up to bed."

"No, no, I want to go," he said, sitting on the sofa. "We just waiting for Cedric, then?"

"Yeah, he should be down any moment," she said, locking her supplies back in the closet.

When Cedric came down the stairs, Polly was immediately shooing them out of the common room. They had to eat and then be off. Bus left with or without them.

* * *

After a few hours of Polly showing Justin all of the fun shops to check out. She could sense that George was a little moody. He'd barely spoken to her the whole trip. Although, she never really gave him an opportunity to. Letting Fred lead the way, Polly fell back a bit, walking alongside George. She slipped her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. This put a small smile on his face, but it wasn't enough.

"What's the matter?"

George said nothing, and lost the smile. He looked at Polly, and then looked away again. She could feel his grip tighten slightly. She giggled.

"Don't tell me you were jealous," she said, putting her free hand on his elbow and leaning in closer. He fought a smile by frowning dramatically at her.

"Don't make fun of me, you were just – you were giving him all your time, I want some of it too." George smiled when Polly laughed. He loved her laugh, he loved the way it lit up every inch of her face. And he also loved her sympathy laugh when someone told a bad joke because he could tell she was only laughing to make whoever feel a bit better.

Seemed like Polly was _always_ doing stuff to make people feel better.

"Why don't we grab our butterbeer and sneak away for a little bit? Just the two of us." George thought she'd say no, that that's rude and they shouldn't ditch their friends.

But she just smiled up at him with that beautiful smile of hers and said, "I'd love to" because spending time with George was about one of her favourite things to do. And she could never get enough of quality time with him. She didn't really like sharing his time either, so she understood why he was feeling so moody.

When they got into the three broomsticks, and settled into a booth (on the same side – they were _that_ couple) they just began to talk. Polly was close to him, and his arm was draped lazily around her shoulders, as it if were the most natural place for it to be. And to them – it was.

The two giggled and cuddled their way through two glasses of butterbeer, before deciding to rejoin their friends.

The corner of the Three Broomsticks had gotten rather rowdy after George and Polly joined. They had to really squeeze in to even fit in the booth. Justin, George and Polly were squished together like little sardines. And when Ron and Hermione walked up to the counter looking confused, Polly of course had to help and then _insisted_ that they come sit with the rest of the group. Cedric disappeared and then reappeared with Cho Chang and her friend from Ravenclaw. And then finally, Lee Jordan showed up with Angelina. Conversation was absolutely booming in the group, and everyone was having a great time.

Witches and wizards were constantly looking over and judging the friends, but none of them cared. They were too engrossed in their conversation about quidditch. And how they all wanted to be the house to win the cup. It was all friendly, of course. It ended as a debate of sorts, with Lee Jordan commenting and Polly giving out points. It ended with Cho and Katie winning because they had the most sound logic. Everyone else just kept saying they were trying their hardest. As they all got their last round of drinks – Cho and Katie drinking for free since they won – the conversation slowly winded down, ending with the lot of them getting up, putting the extra chairs back from where they got them. And after Polly's nagging, they brought their cups up to the car instead of leaving them at the table. "We've left too many," she'd said.

George grabbed onto Polly's hand as they walked, swinging it up to his mouth the lay ginger kisses along the knuckles. If she wasn't already crazy about him, she would've fallen for him right then and there. Polly giggled as he peppered more kisses long her hand before dropping it back in between them.

"Disgusting," Fred joked from behind them. "We're in public."

George ignored his brother, and simply swung her arm before, before he turned to her and picked her up around the waist, making her squeal in surprise. She put her hand son his shoulders as he spun her around slowly, placing kisses to her cheek as he did it. When he stopped, he placed her back on the ground and gave her one more kiss on the cheek with a loud smack at the end of it.

"Sorry Fred, what was that?" he asked, smirking at his brother. He draped his arm around Polly's shoulders again.

"Gross."

* * *

The feast was as grand as it always was. The food was amazing, the only thing stopping her from gobbling all of it up was the slight stomach ache she had from several rounds of butterbeer. But she did enjoy a full plate of food. Justin was telling Tanya about all the things he saw and she just didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd seen it for herself a bunch of times. So they all let him chatter on about how excited he was to go back next time.

The rest of the night went along without a hitch. No trolls in the dungeons this time, thank merlin.

When the feast ended, everyone was giggling and chatting as they made their way back to the common room. Halloween was such a good holiday, and the ghosts put on better performances every single year. It's almost as if Nearly Headless Nick practised year round to get the perfect re-enactment of his 'botched beheading.'

Tanya and Polly parted from the others, wanting some time to talk about the more important parts of the trip. How _cute_ George Weasley had been. Tanya openly admitted how jealous she was of Polly and the relationship she had. But she was also really happy for Polly, and that's all that mattered.

In the middle of Polly's story about George picking her up and spinning her around, their prefect came into the room, telling them to head down to the common room immediately. Professor Sprout was in the hallway outside of the common room, waiting to walk everyone down the great hall. Polly was very confused. One moment she was excited, and the next: slightly terrified.

Upon entering the great hall, Polly saw that the rest of the school was already waiting in there. Faces just as confused as hers. She spotted George immediately, looking like he had more answers than she. It was hard for her to fight the urge to run into his arms, and have him hold her in hopes the problem would go away. This school was chalk full of problems, she had to wonder if other wizarding schools had these problems as well. Dumbledore silenced the room.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the head boy and girl in charge," he said, looking to Percy to add: "Send word with one of the ghosts." Dumbledore moved to leave, but stilled again, as if remembering something. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."

With a flick of his wand, the tables in the great hall had been cleared and there was now purple sleeping bags lining the length of the hall. She didn't know if she had to sleep with her house, but she was going to try to sleep next to George anyway. "Sleep well," he said, closing the door on his way out.

Once he was out of the room, it filled back up with noise. Polly made a beeline for George, running into his open arms right away. She was less scared now, it was like he was her own personal calming charm.

"What's going on?" she asked, staying tucked into the hug.

"Peeves says he saw Sirius Black trying to break into the tower," he said. He was hesitant to say anything in fear of scaring her, but he also couldn't lie. "And the Fat Lady was all tore up. She's hiding somewhere in the castle. Won't come out of hiding."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I'll let you know if I find out, love." George kissed the top of her head. He wanted her close. So he could protect her should anything happen.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten!"

Polly climbed into a sleeping bag beside George. They both laid on their sides, just looking at each other. Polly closed her eyes first, but held her hand out towards him. He grabbed it, holding it tightly as the two of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
